Ragnarok!
by Dragon1990
Summary: Theo was your average nerd from South Portland Maine until he was swept up and taken to another world. Now he must go on a journey to not only find out how he even got there but also how he's gonna get home again. But before he even gets home, he's gonna get laid...A lot actually. Rated M for Graphic Lemons so Mature Readers Only Please!
1. From One World To Another

[The United States]

I suppose this story should start where most of my weekends are. In the basement of one of our houses where we were in getup for our favorite board game. Three of us were sitting around the table while another was off to the side going through the downstairs pantry. On the table the game took up the majority of the space but there was still enough room for us to have our sheets for our miniature game characters, our snacks and for us to rest our elbows comfortably on the edges. Once all of us had agreed upon the rules and which characters we wanted to be, the lead player which would be myself was wearing black robes and played the role of Maze Master since the game is called "Monsters And Mazes". I started reading out the lines so the quest for the other players could begin.

"Alarian, you have entered the great maze to the north." I started. "You are within a cold and damp room, you are alone with darkness all around you. The foul stench of mildew is coming from the wet dungeon walls." I said from under the black hood that covered my face except for my mouth.

"Hey where are the cheese curls?" asked one of my friends dressed as a knight while he went from cabinet to cabinet.

"They're right next to you." I replied.

"Hey, can I cast a spell?" asked another one of my friends dressed as a wizard.

Before the I could answer, I heard from the first player. "Hey where's the Mountain Dew?" he asked.

"In the fridge, duh!" shouted the girl at the table who was dressed as an elf, complete with pointy ears.

"Can I cast a spell?" the one dressed as a wizard asked again.

"Can I have a Mountain Dew?" he asked, interrupting a third time.

"Yes, you can have a Mountain Dew, just go get it!" I shouted.

My name is Theo. I'm the one who organized this get together which we kind of did every weekend. Under the robes I'm wearing regular jeans and a standard white tee shirt. I have sandy brown hair and hazel colored eyes with a green tinge which I wear behind a pair of glasses. My friend rummaging through the basement pantries is Todd. Todd was short and kind of chubby with brown hair and eyes. The guy seemed like he was always hungry and was rarely seen without a soda in one hand and a snack in the other. He was the one dressed as a knight with a blue coat of arms with crossed swords on the breast plate. My other two friends at the table with me are Dennis and Kim who were dressed as a wizard and an elf and Todd's companions.

Dennis is tall and lean unlike Todd and had blonde hair with blue eyes and freckles. He's wearing blue robes with a pointy hat to appear like a wizard for the quest. Kim was wearing a brown and green tunic and a makeshift quiver over her shoulders to resemble an archer and the pointy ears to look more like an elf. She was a ginger with flaming red curly hair that was tied back and the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen. This was what the four of us did every weekend. On the days we had off, we'd go over to one another's houses and play anything from video games to board games and we'd play for hours upon hours a day. It was all the standard nerd activity we did together which we always did as friends. Today, we were playing an old favorite, "Monsters And Mazes".

"I can cast any of these spells right? On the list?" Dennis asked me.

"Yeah any of the first level ones." I answered.

"I'm getting a soda does anyone want one? Hey Theo am I in the room?" Todd called over again.

"What room?" I asked back.

"I wanna cast Magic Missile." Dennis said before Todd then shouted.

"The room where he's casting all these spells from." said Todd.

"He hasn't cast anything yet." I said.

"I am though if you'd listen, I'm casting Magic Missile." Dennis told me.

"Why are you casting Magic Missile? There's literally nothing for you to attack." I explained.

"...I'm attacking the Darkness!" He replied which made us all laugh.

"Okay fine, fine." I said once I finished laughing. "You attacked the darkness. There's an Elf in front of you." I told him.

"Oh, that's me right?" asked Kim looking over to me.

"Yeah, she's wearing a brown and green tunic with a cloak draped over her shoulders. She has white hair and blue eyes." I explained.

"No I don't, I have amethyst eyes and my hair is platinum." she retorted.

"Let me see that sheet real quick." I said to her.

"Okay the sheet says I have white hair and blue eyes but I decided that I wanted platinum hair and amethyst eyes like a Targaryen." she explained.

"Whatever, you guys can talk to each other now if you want." I told them.

Dennis then looked over to Kim and she back at him. "Who goes there?" he asked her.

"I am Kilyn, Master Huntress of the Black Forest." she replied.

"And I am Alarian, the Sorcerer of Light." he declared.

Kim thought on that for a second and then smirked. "Sorcerer of light huh? Then how come you had to cast Magic Missile?" she asked him.

We all burst into laughter again before I finally spoke up. "You guys are under attack by the way." I told them.

"Oh, do I see that happening?" Todd asked while still getting snacks from the cabinet.

"No you haven't entered the Maze yet. You're still at the Tavern." I shouted back.

"Oh cool, I can just relax and get drunk." he said as he grabbed a bag of chips.

I let out a sigh at that before turning back to Dennis and Kim. "Okay, there are seven Ogres surrounding you guys." I told them.

"Wait a minute, how can they surround us? I had the Magical Faithful Watchdog Spell cast so they can't surround us." said Dennis.

"No you didn't." I replied.

"Hey Theo, roll the dice to see if I'm getting drunk." called Todd again.

I let out a sigh, rolled the dice and without even looking I replied with "Yeah you are."

"Do you think there are girls at the Tavern?" Todd asked from the other room.

"I totally did." said Dennis. "Before we started this quest you asked me if I wanted to bring along any additional equipment and I said no. But I did want additional mana points and a larger selection of spells at the beginning and one of those spells was the Magical Faithful Watchdog Spell." he told me.

"I remember that yes, but you never actually cast the spell." I explained.

"Are there girls at the Tavern?" Todd asked again.

"Yes!" shouted Kim.

"I totally did! When you asked me-" said Dennis before I cut him off again.

"No you didn't! You never actually said you were casting the damn spell so now you're surrounded by Ogres okay?!" I replied getting a little irritated.

"Ogres? I have an Ogre Slaying Knight who gets an automatic plus nine when he battles Ogres." said Todd who just took a seat with tons of snacks in his arms.

"But you're not in the Maze, you're still at the Tavern getting drunk!" I shouted, not believing I had to tell him this yet again.

"Okay, but if there are any girls there I wanna get laid." he replied.

The four of us would play for a few more hours together until it was nine pm. Then we decided that we would call it a day, leave the board the way it was and come back next Saturday and pick up where we left off. Dennis, Todd and I grabbed our jackets and said goodbye to Kim before we exited her front door.

"I think next time I should be Maze Master." said Dennis while we walked together.

"You're just angry because Kim was the one who was able to fend off all those ogres and you had to be healed by her over and over at the beginning of the quest." I replied.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had the Magical Faithful Watchdog Spell and if Todd wasn't still at the Tavern." he grumbled looking over to Todd. "Seriously dude, you were supposed to enter the Maze with us, not rummage through the cabinets." he told him.

"I was hungry." he said in his defense.

"We'll finish the quest and then next time you can be Maze Master, does that sound fair?" I offered.

"Sure." replied Dennis.

"Good." I said back. "Anyhow, this is where we must part ways so I'll see you guys later." I told them.

"Later Dude." said Dennis.

"Bye Theo." said Todd.

I guess I should tell you a little more about myself. My full name is Theodore Jacob Robinson and I live in South Portland Maine. I'm nineteen years old and currently a student at Southern Maine Community College. And as you can probably tell by who my friends are and what we do on our weekends, I'm a nerd. No real fashion sense, not super popular, small, scrawny and a straight A student in all my classes. I also major in computer science and hope to one day design video and computer games for a living. But for now, I'm gonna head home, feed my cat, probably have a bowl of instant ramen and a glass of milk, play a little Elf Quest II Return To Valhalla and then go to sleep and get ready for class tomorrow. Then it's five days of classes and work before I meet back up with Dennis, Todd and Kim again.

I was walking on the sidewalk along the right side of the road so any cars on my side would be coming from behind me. It was getting dark now and I noticed that people were turning their headlights on. Now anytime a car was coming up from behind me I'd see my shadow light up as things got real bright and then the car would pass going right back to dark again. That was when I heard the thunder rumble and I rolled my eyes at that. This was not what I needed right now. I was secretly praying to any god listening that it wouldn't rain until after I got back home. Naturally, any god listening has a grand sense of humor because it started trickling and then it started pouring. It went without saying I was pretty annoyed with that. The weather channel said it wasn't gonna rain this week.

That was when I noticed things getting bright again so I thought that another car was coming up from behind me. What I thought was weird was that I couldn't hear a car coming. Then it just got only brighter. My curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to turn and see why it was getting way brighter than headlights are supposed to. I had to squint because it was just too bright. Soon, I was covering my eyes with my arm out of fear that I was gonna go blind. Then the lights changed to a bright shade of blue and got brighter and brighter by the second. I had no idea what was going on and for some reason, I couldn't move. I felt myself stiff up like someone had frozen me on the spot. I clenched my eyes shut because the lights were just too bright to look at anymore and then suddenly, my world went black.

I didn't know how long I was out at first. But when I finally did, I awoke from a sleep with a gasp as if I was trying to breath. I was breathing heavily and fell from my bed to the floor and held myself up by my elbows while I sweated. I had no idea what happened to me when I was headed home but I'm glad I'm home now. At least that's what I originally thought before I looked around and saw where I was. The room I was in was small, probably ten feet by ten feet. The floor was made of old wooden boards that had plenty of gaps and holes underneath. The walls looked like they were made up of stones crudely cut from larger boulders before being stacked up on top of one another like bricks with what I can only guess is some's attempt to create cement. I stood up to get a double take on the room.

I looked over to see the bed I was laying in not long ago. The wooden frame looked like it was made up of branches and wood cut from an ax all secured together with ropes and nails barely keeping it from falling apart. The mattress, if you could even call it such, was just a very large flat cloth bag filled with cotton with a rag blanket I was underneath not long ago and an old fashioned and dirty feather pillow for someone to lay their head down on. At the foot of the bed was a large clay bowl and I saw that it was filled with water and it was then I realized how thirsty I actually was. I walked over and started scooping handfuls of water to my lips and slurping it up. It didn't taste fresh but at least it was nice and cold. But after my third drink I gasped at what I saw looking right up at me from within the water.

I had to wipe my eyes just to be sure I was actually looking at my own reflection. I looked down to see someone who's acne cleared up completely which was something I was never able to do no matter how hard I tried. Now I had clear and healthy skin like the average person does once they've finally cleared up their problem with pimples. I brought my hands up as did my reflection to touch my face just to be sure it was real.

"This can't be mine." I said to myself. It was then I also realized that I wasn't wearing my glasses anymore but my vision was great. I had near sighted vision so I needed prescribed glasses to see properly. Yet as I looked around in the room I was in, I saw everything with crystal clear vision. "What in the world is going on?" I asked out loud. I looked down at myself and was surprised yet again by what I saw. My body had changed dramatically form what it used to be. Before I was short, only 162 cm. But I'm pretty sure I was now standing 177 cm. And I was not only taller, I was bigger. I used to be very thin and not very muscular. But now I had a more beefy looking body than before, like a well trained athlete with months or even years of working out with larger pecks and biceps.

"These aren't mine." I said to myself as I ran my hands all over my body. My pecks, abs, biceps and even my ass felt more muscular and firmer than they used to be. Now out of curiosity, I opened up the tan pair of trousers I was now wearing and took a quick look in my pants before my eyes grew. Whatever was between my legs certainly wasn't what I had before. It looked like the appendage you'd see on a porn star. "This definitely isn't mine but I'm not complaining." I said with a small grin at the size of my junk.

I jumped when I heard the sound of a door opening and turned to see an old looking door made of wood boards crudely put together with ropes and nails open up and in walk an old man. His face was weathered with grey eyes and his hair was white with full facial hair. He was wearing a dark brown pair of trousers and a yellow tan tunic which was really dirty from days or even weeks of working in harsh conditions and not being cleaned as often. He looked surprised to see me standing up like he wasn't expecting me to be up yet. But he did smile when he saw me standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah, I was worried that you weren't going to wake up." he said in an old raspy voice.

"Who are you?" I asked as I turned all the way around so I can face him. "Where am I and how did I get here?" I asked as well.

"My name is Jon." he replied, answering my first question. "As for where you are, you're in our house and we brought you here after we found you unconscious in the fields about a mile away." he told me. "Now, what's your name young man?" he asked me.

"My name is Theo." I answered.

"Theo, hm." he replied as if he was having to really think about it.

"Where did you say you found me again?" I asked him.

Jon brought me outside after he gave me some more articles of clothing other then the white cloth shirt and tan trousers I was already wearing. He gave me some very ugly yet surprisingly comfortable brown boots and a brown vest to wear over my tunic. He then took me outside where I saw the outside of the house for the first time. Wherever I was now, I sure as hell wasn't in Maine anymore. The rolling green fields and short stony walls I saw running along dirt paths made me think I was probably somewhere in Ireland. But how the hell did that happen? When did that happen? What was that strange bright light I saw the previous night? All these I wondered as I followed Jon out to the fields. He smiled and waved at one point off to the side and I turned to see a woman who I could only guess was his wife.

She looked to be as old as he was, middle aged with strands of grey hair and a face that had seen many winters. She was wearing a dark green dress with some mud clinging along the bottom. Out in the fields behind her I saw what looked like wheat growing and turning a nice shade of brownish gold which meant it was gonna need to be harvested very soon. I also saw a young boy out in the fields dressed in the same rags as Jon and the woman earlier. He was young. Probably about ten if I had to hazard a guess. He had shaggy brown hair from what I could tell and he was obviously a shepherd because of the staff in his hand and the sheep he was watching who were grazing the fields of lush green grass. After about a mile of walking, we finally arrived at our destination and Jon started talking again.

"It was right here." he said, pointing to a smoldering crater. "There was a terrible storm with thunder and lightning. Kept our family up all night. Then we saw a clap of lightning strike right here. The next morning as I was heading out to the field to work, I found you laying there completely naked and out cold. So my son and I brought you back, laid you down in his bed and waited. That was five days ago now I think." he explained while scratching his chin.

I don't understand. Was he saying that I was brought here by a lightning strike? "What the fuck?! Did you say I was out for five days?!" I asked shocked.

"Oh yes." he answered. "My wife and I were pretty sure you were dead or gonna be dead soon. Clearly though we were wrong because here you are now, alive and kicking." he told me.

This was raising even more questions now. "Where the hell am I?" I asked him.

"On our family's farm obviously." he answered.

"Yeah I figured that much. I mean _Where_ am I?" I asked, trying to get something specific.

"You don't know?" he asked to which I shook my head. "Well these lands belong to Lord Cuthbert Woolzy." he told me.

"Never heard of him." I replied. "And where is this now?" I asked.

"One of the three northern provinces of the Kingdom of Midland." he answered.

"What the shit? What does that even mean?" I asked barely able to comprehend what he was talking about. Lord Woolzy? Kingdom of Midland? Where the fuck am I?

"Well Midland is the largest and dominant Kingdom of the northern continent of Nordas." he explained.

"I have no idea what any of that means! Hell, what year is it?!" I asked him.

"Well let me think on that for a moment." he replied while scratching his chin again. "If my memory serves me right, then from what I last heard it's the year 1338 of the Demon Age." he answered.

"...B.C. or A.D.?" I asked.

"What are those?" he asked back.

I was at a complete and total loss for words now. I had no idea where I was or how I got here, but I was certain now that I was no longer in Maine or the planet Earth for that matter.

"What...the...fuck?" I asked while still at a complete and total loss. It was then I became really dizzy and fell backwards landing on my backside.

"Are you alright Son?" Jon asked me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm having trouble coming to grips with all of this." I answered.

"It may also be hunger. You've been asleep for five days so you must be starving. Come back to the house with me and I'll have my wife make you a little something to eat." he offered.

It was then I felt my stomach growling. I hadn't actually realized how hungry I was until he brought it up. "That would be nice thank you." I said as I got back up and followed him.

Jon let me back into his house where I took a seat at his rough wooden table in his firm yet comfortable wooden chair. It was then I met his wife and son. "Theo, this is my wife Nyssa and my son Gryon." he said as I looked over to the woman and young boy.

Nyssa was middle aged like her husband with grey hair and a weathered face with soft brown eyes. She did have a very kind smile and spoke softly to me. Gryon looked to be ten with curly brown hair and brown eyes like his mother. Nyssa was at the fire place stirring a wooden spoon around in a mid sized cauldron that hung above a fire. I could smell what smelled like meat and vegetables cooking and I thought it smelled great. Once she had finished, she took out a wooden ladle and scooped some of the contents of the cauldron and poured it into a bowl before bringing it to me.

"Here Theo. I made a stew. I'm afraid it's not much but it's nice and hot." she said handing it to me with a kind smile.

"Thank you." I said smiling back. I took a scoop of it with the small wooden spoon and tasted it. The meat which I had to guess was some beef was well cooked, the vegetables were flavorful. The only thing I noticed was the lack of seasoning. I thought about asking for some salt but I'm guessing by their living conditions that they probably didn't have any.

"Now, where are you from young man?" asked Nyssa. "You don't look like you're from around here." she observed.

"You could say that yeah." I replied. "If you must know I'm from Maine." I told her.

"My husband brought you to our house days ago and we were sure you were probably not gonna make it." she said as she took a seat between her husband and son at the table. "Where did you say you were from?" she asked.

"Maine. One of fifty states of the United States of America." I explained.

They all started at me like I just swallowed a dog. "I have no idea what any of that means." Jon finally replied.

"Look, I know this doesn't make any sense at all to you and you're probably gonna think I'm crazy, but I'm from another world." I said plainly, still finding it hard to believe that I was even saying such a thing.

"Then how did you get here?" Gryon who looked really interested.

"I don't know." I confessed. "One moment I was walking home from a friend's house and then came this really bright light that nearly blinded me, the next I wake up here and I have so many questions that I don't even know where to start." I explained to them.

I watched as Jon muttered something to Nyssa while I continued to eat. They probably think I am crazy and truth be told, I think they may be right. Maybe I've lost my marbles completely and was now living in a strange reality I've come up with in my head. What I can't get is how it feels so real.

"I don't know if what you're saying is true but you seem like a very nice young man." he said with a smile. "You're welcome to stay here on the land with us and I could use some help on the farm. Tomorrow I've got to finish the harvest and I could use another pair of hands." he told me.

I smiled at that. I had no clue still what I was gonna do at all but these people seemed very nice. This family found me out in the middle of nowhere, took me in and were now offering me some food. I may as well stay with them for a time before I figure out what I'm gonna do next.

"Thank you." I replied as I continued eating my stew.

[Next Morning]

I had a pretty hard time getting to sleep the previous night. It was probably due to the fact that I had already slept for five days but another reason was I had so much going through my mind. I still didn't know how I got here, why I'm here or how I'm even gonna get home. I also don't get why my body had changed so drastically. I mean, with this body I could sign up for my college's football team. I also didn't get a whole lot to eat either to be honest. A small bowl of stew was nice but that wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger. But I don't think they had a whole lot of food to share in the first place. Plus they were already being very kind and generous to me and they didn't need to be so I was glad for what I had. Still, my stomach was empty and my mind was full which makes it very difficult to sleep.

I did manage to get a few hours in though before I was gently shaken awake. I looked up to see Jon standing over me. "Did you have a nice rest?" he asked me.

"Yeah I think so." I replied as I sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Good. The Sun is gonna be rising soon so we need to be out in the field and start working." he told me.

So I got up, got dressed and followed him out where I saw him grab a sickle before handing one to me too. He then lead me out to the wheat fields where I assumed we were gonna start harvesting the grain. The field itself was huge. I'd guess that we'd be working several acres of land today and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I've never done farm work before and I can't say I like the idea of being out here all day with the sun bearing down on me. He showed me how to make a sheaf of wheat. We would cut several large handfuls of wheat and then tie them together tightly with some twine. I was surprised by how easy it was at first but after making ten of these things my hands were getting sore. By now the sun had risen pretty high so it was getting pretty damn hot too.

After making twenty I was sweating like a pig and by forty I thought I was gonna pass out. Luckily, Jon told me that it was time for a break.

"Here Son have a drink." he said handing me a leather sack of water.

I took it and took several large swigs of the cool liquid before handing it back. "Thanks." I told him.

"Of course." he said taking it back.

While we rested and looked over our work, I looked over to Jon. "Hey Jon can I ask you something?" I asked getting his attention.

"Of course Son." he replied.

"We've made about forty of these things but I don't see any storehouses. Where do you keep all your wheat?" I asked.

"It's not our wheat. It's Lord Woolzy's wheat. We're just harvesting and preparing it for his men to come and get it again in the next few days. Then he'll drop off some rations for our family which we'll need to make last us for the whole month." he explained.

"Oh." I said with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh no, nothing." I replied as we both got up to get back to work.

As I cut more wheat to make another sheaf, I remembered something like this in history class back in school. Serfdom was considered a kinder alternative to slavery even if they both involved treating other people as property. The difference between them was slaves could be bought, sold or traded either individually or in groups but not serfs. Lords and knights bought, sold and traded the lands that the serfs lived on so if you owned the land, you owned the serfs who lived on it. But it was hardly any better at all. Just like slaves, serfs had no rights at all and lived in the worst conditions with many of them starving. They were considered less than even the livestock that they tended because let's be honest, if food was scarce then you could at least eat the livestock. I had no idea I was living with a family of serfs.

Once we were done with making over a hundred sheaves of wheat and leaving them for the lord's collectors I helped out with feeding some of the animals and several other jobs around the farm. I even helped to chop some firewood for them which they were thankful for. I had an easier time chopping wood actually than anything else but after cutting through probably three dozen logs and splitting them into fours my hands were beginning to blister. I was glad though that Nyssa came out to invite me in for dinner again. I hadn't even realized that the sun was going down. I came in to see that they had already got a fire going with something cooking in a large pot over it. Jon was resting in his chair at the table while his son sat to his right. I took my seat at the other end of the table while Nyssa finished up.

"I must say, it's very nice having more people at the table for dinner." said Nyssa with a friendly smile. "It makes the house seem more lively like it used to be." she told me as she offered me a bowl of stew.

"Did you have a lot of visitors before me?" I asked her.

"Not visitors, family." she replied before fixing bowls for her husband and son. "Gryon isn't our first or only child. He's actually our fourth. Years ago we had two more sons and one daughter." she explained.

"I had no idea." I responded. Now that I thought about it, it did seem unusual that people as old as Jon and Nyssa would have only one child. "Where are they now?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crossing a line.

Nyssa looked over to her husband who gave a sigh and looked a little sad. "Our two oldest sons, Kryon and Taven were conscripted into the King's Army about ten years ago, shortly before Gryon was born." he began. "They were drafted to fight the Thirty Years War with the Trevarian Empire to the east. We were informed shortly after the war that they had both died in battle." he explained sadly.

I felt really guilty bringing it up. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Please forgive me, I shouldn't have brought it up." I replied.

"It's alright. As sad as my wife and I are of losing them, we're proud that they served and did their part to protect the Kingdom and us all." he told me.

I could relate to a certain level. I had two brothers back home who were serving in the U.S. Armed Forces and though neither of them have died, I'm proud of them for their service to our nation.

"And your daughter?" I asked.

"She's gone too." replied Nyssa who took her seat next to her husband.

"I'm very sorry. How did she die?" I asked them.

"Die? Oh no." replied Jon. "She didn't die, she disappeared. She was only ten years old when one day she came home and started acting strange. She wouldn't tell us what was bothering her or what was wrong. She wouldn't eat and tried to avoid Nyssa and I every time we tried to talk with her. Then after a few nights of strange behavior she disappeared and we haven't seen her since." he explained.

"Is there anybody even looking for her?" I asked him.

"We're serfs." replied Jon with a shrug. "Not a lot of people are willing to go through the trouble of looking for lost or runaways. And even if they did they wouldn't know where to look. We don't know anyone outside of the lands we live and work so we wouldn't even know where to go." he told me.

"My husband and I hold out hope all the time that she'll come home one day but it's been nearly a decade since she disappeared and with each day we lose hope that we'll see her again." said Nyssa.

"I'm very sorry." I replied finally. "I had no idea that your family have gone through so much." I said remorsefully.

"It's alright Son." said Jon with a warm smile. "You seem like a nice young man and I think we can trust you enough to share this with you." he told me.

[The Next Day]

I got dressed one last time in the extra set of clothes that Jon gave me. He and I were close to the same height so his cloths fit me quite comfortably. I was now wearing a yellow tan cloth tunic with long sleeves under a dark brown leather coat. It didn't have buttons but instead I tied it closed with six strings that knotted through loops on one side. I was also wearing a pair of red brown trousers and a pare of leather boots. They were ugly and misshapen but warm and comfortable. Lastly, I tied a leather belt around my waist with a knife in a scabbard at my left hip. I stepped out of the house where they were all waiting for me and Nyssa handed me a grey leather satchel.

"There's a blanket and pillow inside." she said with a smile. "It used to belong to one of my sons. I'm sure they would be fine giving it to you. There are also a couple of loaves of bread we can spare and some salted pork. It's not much I'm afraid but I think it'll do you until you reach the nearest town." she told me.

"Thank you very much." I replied, very grateful to these people for their help.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay here with us Son?" asked Jon. "You're more than welcome to if you want." he told me.

"I appreciate the generous offer Jon. But I'm afraid that I can't." I answered. "I have a home and family of my own back in Maine. I don't know how I'm gonna get there, but I'm gonna figure it out." I said before I smiled. "But I won't forget your generous hospitality and kindness." I finished.

"Very well." Jon smiled back. "I don't really know if the Mages at the capital will be able to help you or not, but if anyone knows anything at all about traveling between worlds it's them." he told me.

"It's certainly a start." I replied.

Jon then gave me a dark green cloak which I draped over my shoulders. I was now ready to begin my journey. "Two very important pieces of advice on your way to Falonshire." he started. "Travel only by day and stay on the road." he warned calmly but firmly.

"Sounds easy enough." I replied.

"If you're in need of food, there are laws about what you can and cannot eat in the forest." he continued. "You're free to eat any wild fruits or vegetables you find. But clean them first in fresh water if you can find it." he said before giving me a leather sack of water which I slung over my shoulder. "As for meat, bear in mind that the King has forbidden anyone from hunting big game like deer or wild boar. Big birds like geese, turkeys, ducks and swans are also off limits. But you can hunt and eat all the quails, pheasants, goats, hare and rabbits you want." he listed.

"Thank you." I replied one last time.

I then walked past them and headed down the dirt pathway leading from their house towards the woods. They told me that if I followed this pathway, I'd reach a road and I was to turn left. That was to lead me to Falonshire, the nearest town from here. From there, I could learn how to get to the capital and find the Mages College. Hopefully, they're willing to help me find out how I got there and how to get home again. I looked back one last time and waved to them and they waved back to me before I entered the forest. I really hoped this wasn't gonna take me very long. Of course, little did I know that getting to Falonshire itself was gonna be a much bigger challenge than I originally thought. And I had no idea that this was the beginning of a journey that was gonna change me forever.

[With Jon, Nyssa And Gryon]

The young boy looked up at his parents after they watched their guest disappear into the woods. "Do you think he'll make it there?" he asked them.

"Who Theo?" asked Jon in return. "No not a chance. That forest is very dangerous." he told him.

"Very handsome and well built young man like him." said Nyssa. "First Monster he encounters will eat him alive." she said.

"Aright everyone, we've got a big day ahead of us." said Jon as he went to find his farming tools.

[Author's Notes] So it was only a matter of time before I was gonna do a story based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and here's the first chapter. I know that not a whole lot happens in it but bear with me, it will get better as the story progresses. Especially when you read which monster girls Theo meets on his journey. You should also know that this isn't the only one I plan on doing. I'm also gonna do two Monster Girl Encyclopedia Crossover stories. One with Naruto and for the first time ever, one with Bleach.

You should also know that this is the very first time I'm writing a story from a first person perspective so I hope you guys like it.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me a Review or a PM on what you think and if you have any ideas at all that you wanna share, lay em one me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)

P.S. I would like to thank the readers Nexus Gem and Cybranify for pointing out the mistake I made when I put this together. This is based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and not on Monster Girl Quest. I just made the correction.


	2. A Forest Of Monsters

[The Woods]

It was probably an hour after I had left Jon's farm and entered the forest just outside his farmland border. Not long after I took the rough dirt pathway leading into the woods I found the road he told me to look for. At least I hoped it was the road he told me about. It was a wide dirt road clear of any trees or grass and had all the signs of use over the years from people, horses and wagons using it that you'd expect to find on dirt paths. It was wide enough so that five full grown men could walk side by side shoulder to shoulder along the path. Once I found it I turned the direction he instructed me to take and walked the pathway in the hopes of finding the town of Falonshire. I had enough food for one meal that Jon's wife gave me so I really hoped it wasn't far.

The forest itself wasn't entirely too different from the woods I used to hike through back home in Maine. There were many trees here I was able to recognize just looking at them. Pine, maple, oak and several other species. There were still plenty of rays of sunlight shining down through the trees that I could feel on my skin while I walked even with many of the trees being very tall. The grass on the ground off the dirt pathway was a healthy shade of green and looked very soft from where I was seeing it. But what really got my attention was the sounds I could hear all around me. There were birds of many different species singing their little hearts out in the trees high above and all around me with many of them chirping sounds I didn't recognize at all from species I knew.

And birds weren't the only animals I could see or hear. I saw quite a few rabbits playing and hopping about, some porcupines, a raccoon who was stumbling about too which I can only guess was because he ate fermented berries and was now intoxicated and I even saw some deer. Beyond that however the forest was actually nice and quiet and had a very peaceful and pleasant feeling to it. I believed wholeheartedly that things were already off to a good start and very soon I will find the town, learn how to find the capital, reach the Mages College and be back on my way home. At least that's what I originally thought. After another twenty minutes or so I cursed underneath my breath because there was an intersection in the road with three different directions I could go.

"I don't remember Jon ever telling me about a crossroad." I said out loud stopping in my tracks. "All he said was stay on the road until it lead me to town." I added. I then saw a post to my right and multiple arrows pointing in four different directions. "There we go, directions." I smiled as I took a look at the signs. My smile quickly disappeared when I looked at them and they looked like runes. "Well this doesn't help me at all." I grumbled. "I can't read any of this. The post may help anyone else who needs directions but I can't read their alphabet." I said out loud. After a couple of minutes thinking it over I let out a sigh and made my decision. "Well Jon never said anything about a crossroad but he didn't say making any turns either so I'll just keep going straight." I decided before I continued onward.

So I continued down the path for a little while longer like I have before. I was glad that Nyssa gave me this coat and this cloak because the air was beginning to feel a little colder as the day carried on. I rubbed my stomach when I felt it growling. This is probably the third time now when I was reminded that I was hungry so I couldn't stop thinking about the food that Nyssa and Jon packed for me. I had really hoped that I could go on a little while before I tried digging into it. I wanted to wait until I at least found the town but I really needed something to eat. So I stepped off the road and sat on a fallen tree so I could go through the bag I was given. Inside I found the three small cakes, no bigger than biscuits and a small sample of meat, pork maybe, wrapped in a cloth.

I figured I'd hold off on the meat because I didn't have a way to cook it yet. The small loaves looked like I could eat one for now and then keep going. I took a small bite of one of them and started chewing to get a taste. The bread was nice and soft so it melted in my mouth. It had a very nice after taste and I thought it was good. I took a quick swig of the water I was given before I put away everything else, stood back up and carried on. I would keep eating and once I popped the last piece of bread in my mouth I would wash it down with one more drink of water. I wasn't completely full but I was at least satisfied for now. I really hoped that I could reach Falonshire soon. The bread I was given wasn't going to last forever and I still had no idea how far the town was.

After what had to have been another hour I looked to notice that the sun was at the high point in the sky. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say it was high noon. I was starting to wonder if there were clocks in this time. Or maybe they haven't developed such devices yet. Based upon what I've seen so far I'm guessing that the people are living in early or mid Medieval times. Jon and his family were serfs after all so that made sense. In which case, the people here were in a similar situation of having to start all over again like after the fall of the Roman Empire back in my world. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I heard an unexpected but familiar sound. In the distance I heard a wolf howling which sent a shiver right up my spine. If a wolf pack found me I'd be a dead man.

I picked up the pace with my steps and I looked around to my left and right hoping that I didn't see any. It did sound pretty far off but I didn't want to take any chances at all. All I had to defend myself with was a knife hanging from my left hip and truth be told I wasn't a fighter. Actually that's an understatement. I have never been in a fight in my entire life and was not a physical person whatsoever. I've done some LARP with my friends that involved reenacting some fights in quests but let's be honest here that doesn't count as a real fight. I didn't hear any more howling as I kept walking but I still kept up a quick pace along the path. My heart was racing in my chest and I could almost feel the pulse in my ears. And then I saw something that allowed me to breath easy with much relief.

Along the road there was a building that I could only guess was a tavern or an inn. It was the only building I could see from any direction so that had to be the only explanation. Plus it would make sense if someone started a business by opening up an establishment that profited from offering food and bed to travelers. I made my way over but I stopped myself when I realized something. I didn't have any money at all. I came from a farm of serfs so how in the world would I be able to pay for anything? I heard the howling again which reignited my sense of dread and I made my way to the inn anyway. I figured I would offer some manual labor like chopping wood or something in exchange for a meal, a room to stay at tonight and some more reliable directions to Falonshire.

Upon my entry I caught the attention of everyone in the room. It wasn't a very large room but there were over a dozen and a half men inside. Quite a few of them were sitting in groups in the corners with their backs up against the walls with a few sitting at tables in the middle. I felt really nervous at first given they all had very rugged and scruffy looks to them but when I took a few steps in they paid no mind. Guess they only reacted and saw I was just another traveler. There was a counter to my left with an older looking man standing behind it. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with a brown apron covering his chest. He had a weathered face and grey eyes and was currently cleaning a pint mug with a cloth. He was the only one in the room who kept watching me.

I walked up to counter where he was because I thought he'd be the one who could help me. "You don't look like you're from around these parts young man." he said in an old raspy voice.

"No I'm not." I answered as I took a seat at the counter now. "And I'm actually at a loss for directions." I told him.

"Are you now?" he asked me with sudden interest. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any money with me. Please understand that I have no idea where I am at the moment." I explained.

"Well that's fine." he said with a grin before walking into the back through the door behind him. A couple of minutes later he came back carrying a platter with a plate of bread and cheese and a bowl of what smelled like potato soup. "Here you go Son." he offered.

"I appreciate the offer but I can't pay you." I told him.

"It's no problem at all Son." he said laying the dishes before me. "You look all skin and bone and that certainly won't do." he said before filling up a mug of brown ale. "It's on the house." he insisted with a kind smile.

I was at a complete and total loss for words and looked around at everyone in the room. Not a single one of them said or reacted at all to his generous hospitality. It was then I heard my stomach growling again and truth be told that soup looked really good.

"Well thank you." I said finally accepting the spoon and taking a spoon full of the soup and tasting it. It was very well made, being rich and creamy with a nice smoky flavor. "This is delicious." I told him smiling back. "By the way do you have any rooms I can stay in?" I asked.

"NO!...I mean no, I'm sorry but we haven't any rooms tonight. Full house." he said trying to calm himself down.

I was taken back just a bit by that outburst but I decided against commenting. So I chose to ask him for something else. "Then can I get some directions?" I asked.

"Where are you heading to?" asked one man behind me.

I looked behind where I was sitting at the group of men sitting together at a table and one of them nodded his head which I could only guess was the guy who just spoke. "I need to get to the town of Falonshire. I'm hoping that someone from there can help me." I explained.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence after I said that but the old bartender behind the counter finally spoke. "Don't mind them Son." he said getting me to turn back to him again. "If you take that road just outside to the west, you'll come to a crossroad." he told me.

"I think I passed that crossroad on the way here." I replied. "Are you talking about the one in that direction?" I asked pointing out a window in the direction I came from.

"Yeah that's it." he answered smiling again. "This makes things easier. Just head back down that direction and when you get to the crossroad, go right and keep going. You'll reach the town in no time at all." he said with a reassuring smile.

"I really appreciate the help thank you." I said taking a drink. I wasn't really a beer drinker but this ale was actually pretty good and when I drank it I felt a nice warm feeling in my gut.

Once I had finished my meal, I thanked the guy before I walked out the door and got back on the road again. I actually felt kinda bad for the free food he gave me but then again my stomach was full and I now knew where to go. Maybe one day I'd be able to thank this guy but for now, I was on my way to Falonshire. I was probably about a half hour, maybe forty five minutes away from that crossroad.

[The Men At The Tavern]

The bartender was watching as the young man he sent off made his way back down the trail he previously came from not long ago. A few other men stood and watched with him until he disappeared from view.

"Almighty forgive me." he said with a tired sigh. "Such a nice young man like him doesn't deserve such a fate." he said as he walked back to the counter.

"You did what you had to do." said one of the men sitting just across from the counter. "Handsome young man like him is exactly what monsters are looking for." he told him.

"I sent him off to a fate worse than death." the bartender replied. "He was lost and I had to lie and send him the opposite direction of the town because you all would have killed me if I didn't." he said as each man stared him down.

"No you did so because you know that he was out in the forest long enough that some monster has already gotten his scent." he replied. "Which means that he's already a dead man. It's not a question of if, it's simply a matter of when. At least by sending him where you did he won't lead any of them to the town. By sacrificing one man you save a whole town from a fate of a monster attack or hunt." he told him.

"I know." he admitted with a sigh and a sad look on his face. "But it doesn't make me feel any better about it. He trusted me and you've all made me lead him astray." he told them.

"And whatever you did will be forgiven by the Church." he replied. "Besides, it's not like he was anyone important. He was a simple nobody traveling and will now get lost. Plenty of people get lost in these woods all the time. What's one more?" he asked him leaning back in his chair.

[Back With Theo]

"That fucking asshole!" I shouted as I looked out and saw what was before me.

I followed that guy's advice and what felt like forever I walked to a portion of road that would slope down and what I saw was that there was only forest as far as eye could see. _"Reach the town in no time."_ he said. I was walking for what felt like hours and now my feet were killing me, I'm pretty sure I was getting blisters in fact. And to top it all off it was beginning to get dark. I was mad as hell right now at that guy but there wasn't any time. I didn't have a whole lot of sun left and this isn't like back home in South Portland where you at least had street lights. I actually went camping a few times growing up. Wasn't as big of a fan of it as my folks or my siblings but I do remember one thing. When it gets dark out in the wilderness, it gets DARK. So I decided to set up camp.

I managed to find a small clearing not far from the road which I thought was perfect for a campsite. I then began the chore in looking for kindling and firewood. What was nice was that the forest had an abundance of resources for just that. Plenty of dried leaves, twigs and broken branches. So I started laying rocks down into a sizable circle and then began stacking the wood. I placed the dried leaves and the twigs in the center and then a few larger branches on top of them. After a couple of seconds rummaging through my pack, I found the pieces of flint that Jon and Nyssa gave me. I could not describe in words how grateful I was to them for these because there was no way I would have been able to get a fire going without them. It took me a few tries but I did start a small fire.

I added a few more pieces of wood to the small flame and soon I had a nice sized fire going and enough wood to last me the evening. Tomorrow I would head back to that tavern and ask that guy why he would give me directions to the middle of nowhere. I was so deep in thought that I jumped again when I heard the howling. This time it sounded closer than the last time I heard it. I gulped and carefully started setting up a place to sleep. I didn't have a tent or anything but I did pull out the blanket and pillow that I was given and brought them close to the fire so I could sleep closely and stay warm. Something told me that it was gonna get pretty damn cold tonight and I didn't want to risk getting hypothermia while lost out in the middle of nowhere. Then my stomach growled again.

I fished out the last two small loaves of bread in my pack and started eating them while I worked to fix the small amount of meat I had with me to a stick which I would roast over the fire. I figured that if I was going to stay here tonight then I may as well go to sleep on a full stomach. I would be lying however if I said I wasn't worried now. I was completely isolated from the rest of society, I was gonna be out of food and very soon clean drinking water too and I could still hear that wolf howling in the distance that really made me sit uneasy. As my meat cooked over the flame I kept one hand near the knife I had by my side. If the worst should happen and a wolf showed up then I was probably going to have to defend myself. And to be perfectly honest, I really didn't like my chances.

It didn't take long for night to come at all. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains in the back and the sky changed to different shades of red, orange and yellow and then finally changed to dark blue and then black. However the night sky was lit up with many bright stars and there was a full moon out too. The moon itself started out a weird orange color but eventually became a silver white with it's light keeping things from going completely dark. I also heard owls hooting in the distance and if that wasn't enough countless crickets were chirping loudly which echoed all throughout. But I wasn't as focused on those as I was the howling. It was still fairly far away from where I was but it still had me on edge. I really wish that guy didn't screw me over and sent me the wrong direction.

I then heard something else. This sounded like footsteps though. I heard the sounds of bushes rustling and twigs snapping as they were being stepped on. Whoever or whatever was out there was heading right for me.

Without even thinking, I did the stupid thing and called out to it. "Hello?" I asked as I sat up straight. It was silent for a second but then kept walking forward. I then began to make out the silhouette of a person's shape. It walked upright on two legs so it had to be human. At least that's what I originally thought. My eyes widened when I saw the tallest and wildest looking woman I had ever seen. She had to be standing 237 centimeters tall at least and that wasn't counting the pair of ten inch yellow tan horns growing out of her head. She had mint green skin and wild looking silver hair with red eyes. She had a slim figure and massive breasts held up in what was her attempt to make a bra. She wore a rugged green and brown cloth around her giant tits and wrapped around her waist like a short skirt.

She also had intricate purple markings up her left leg, left arm and on the left side of her face with purple lips like lipstick. "What...the...fuck?" I asked looking at her probably gawking like an idiot. She smiled at me and I scrambled to me feet when she stepped forward towards my fire. She didn't wear any shoes and her eyes focused on me in a way I really didn't like. She stopped in front of my campfire though, reached down to pluck my meat off the stick and then popped it into her mouth and began to chew it loudly with her mouth open in front of me. The noises she made as she chewed my food were disgusting and drool was leaking out of her mouth and down her chin. However she didn't stop staring at me while she ate it then swallowed before licking her lips and stepping towards me.

Remembering that I had legs again I reached down to grab my pack and then bolted only just managing to avoid her grasp. She ran after me as I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me and I heard her laughing behind me as the chase was on. I glanced back once while I ran and saw her smiling at me with that same hungry look in her eyes. I had no idea what this...monster of a woman wanted with me but I knew it couldn't be any good. As I ran I was having to zigzag around trees to avoid running right into them and jump over rocks and logs so as not to trip myself. Not as easy to do when you're trying to do this in the dead of night and you can't see your own hand in front of your face. Meanwhile she was literally knocking over the trees as if they were nothing but cardboard boxes.

I then did the stupid thing and glanced back again. Much to my relief I think I was outrunning her but then I tripped and fell face first into a ditch. I groaned as I lifted myself up and then quickly pressed my back against the side. I looked to my left and right to see that I could run either way if I wanted but I also heard her footsteps grind to a halt as she stopped probably ten feet from me. And then she sent a chill up my spine when I heard her speak.

"Where are you little man?" I heard her call out in a raspy yet very creepy and playful voice. "I know you're around here somewhere." she said as I heard her footsteps draw closer to where I was hiding. "You can run." she said before I heard her sniff the air a few times. "But you can't hide." she added before I tried covering my mouth so she wouldn't hear my breathing. "Come on out. I won't hurt you too much. I just wanna have a little **_FUN_**." she said as I heard her stomping away. Now I didn't really know what she meant by _"fun"_ but I knew it couldn't be any good. Suddenly I felt something grab hold of the pack I had on my back and hoist me up off my backside and up in the air. I looked to see her holding me up with just one outstretched arm. "Found you!" she smiled.

Without even thinking I lifted my arms up which allowed me to slip out of the straps of my pack. I don't think she was expecting that because she watched as I slipped down back onto the ground. I then dashed again and once more managed to evade her grasp when she reached for me. I kept running as she chased me and I could tell from her laughing that she was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. I was now right back to square one where she would chase me through the woods and I spent half the time trying to avoid running into trees or logs while she crashed through any obstacle in her way to get to me. But I managed to keep a fair distance between myself and her until I saw the ledge of the area coming up. I had to force myself to stop so that I didn't fall over the ledge.

Before me was a cliff that was probably thirty or forty feet off the ground and at the bottom was a river that had a current flowing to my right. I looked back in the hopes of finding another direction to run but my heart sank when I saw she had already caught up with me. I was completely cut off from any retreat by the giant green monster woman with horns.

"Well this has been a lot of fun." she said in between heavy breaths. "But you've got nowhere to run now. So give it up and let me have my fun." she said with a wicked smile as she licked her lips. I looked back over the ledge at the river again and then I heard her laughing again. "I wouldn't try that." she warned. "That river goes on for miles and miles. There's no telling where you'll end up." she told me.

I clenched my fists and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm a pretty good swimmer." I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Are you even sure you'll survive the fall?" she asked with her grin subsiding. "Would you really rather risk death then just simply coming back with me to my lair?" she asked me.

"I think I'll take my chances. I really don't wanna know what you plan on doing to me once you get your hands on me." I told her.

And without even thinking I jumped. I did my best to keep my legs and back straight as I fell and I could feel my adrenaline course through my blood as the wind rushed past my ears. The world felt like it was going in slow motion and I prayed that I'd both hit the water and that the river was nice and deep. And what started out as slow motion then sped up and before I knew it I plunged into the cold and icy water feet first and was completely submerged. I then quickly swam upwards and gasped for air once my head broke the surface of the water. Keeping myself afloat, I looked up to see the giant green woman looking down at me with a disappointed look. Then she just turned around and walked off. If I were to hazard a guess I'd say that she probably didn't know how to swim.

I then swam with the current and towards the edge and once I felt the sand beneath my feet I was able to climb back out of the water and onto dry land again. With my clothes and cloak soaked it was a little difficult because of how heavy it felt now but I managed to get out of the water again before collapsing onto dry land for a breather. I was tired from the long run to get away from whatever that woman was but I let out a laugh in relief. I had no clue at all what that thing wanted to do with me. Kill me? Eat me? Rape me? All three in whatever sick twisted order she could come up with? I have no idea but I was relieved that I didn't have to worry about her anymore. But my laughing came to a sudden stop when I let out a sneeze. That's when I realized what kind of trouble I was in.

It was the middle of the night now and I was trudging through the woods completely soaked and without any of the gear I originally left Jon and Nyssa's house with. I accidentally left the blanket and pillow they gave me back at the camp I made and that monster had my pack which also had my flint stones so I couldn't make any more fires. Top that off with the fact that it was getting colder and I was wearing clothes that were soaked and I'm completely up shits creek without a paddle. And then to top it all off I did exactly what Jon advised me not to do and strayed away from the path. I'm even more lost now than before. Could things possibly get any worse? I dare not ask that out loud because then it might start raining or that monster of a woman would find me again. Maybe both.

And so there I was walking and shivering as I tried to find a safe place to dry myself off and rest. I heard howling once again and felt that chill down my spine. Why oh why do I have to run into this now? That one sounded pretty close and I really didn't want to have to go through that. To escape from a giant green monster woman only to be torn apart and eaten by wolves. I was beginning to lose hope when I saw something in the distance that filled me with hope again. In the middle of the woods I was in there was a cave in the side of a massive mound of earth and rock. I ran there as fast as my legs could carry me while being weighted down by my damp clothing and then entered the cave. I then worked to shed my wet clothes and plop them onto the cave floor. Soon, all I was wearing were my trousers.

I then huddled against the side of the cave with my back against the wall and did my best to warm myself up. I was so focused on trying to warm myself up that I didn't even notice that someone was in the cave with me. My hairs stood on end when I heard a low and menacing growl and slowly turned to look further into the cave. It was dark but I did see a pair of eyes glowing that started right back at me. It then stepped forward and what I saw left me even more speechless than the giant green monster woman. She was a girl. But she had animal characteristics of a dog or a wolf. She had fair skin on the parts of her body that looked human but she had hind legs from the thighs down with massive paws in place of feet and fur as white as snow. Her arms from below her shoulders on down were similar.

White fur with massive paws in place of hands. She also had a bushy white tail wagging behind her, white hair that flew freely down her back with pointy dog ears on the top of her head and she had sky blue eyes. She was wearing a crudely made green cloth skirt tied off to the side above her left hip and an equally crude looking cloth shirt without sleeves and revealed her midriff which gave me full view of her flat and well toned stomach. I found myself staring at her and couldn't help but think that despite looking like some strange half human half dog hybrid she was actually quite beautiful. Without meaning too I tried to open my mouth to say something and then she smiled at me. I saw a set of razor sharp canines in her jaws and that snapped me back into my situation. She was another monster.

I let out a scream and tried to run for it. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" I screamed as I bolted out the cave. However this time, I wasn't going to get away. I didn't even make it ten feet before I felt someone tackle me from behind and I found myself pinned to the ground on my stomach. I managed to look up and see her sneering down at me with that toothy grin before she licked her lips. "Please don't eat me." I pleaded. Instead she gripped me under my arms and hoisted me up before she began dragging me back to her cave. "No please! Please!" I begged but there was no escape for me.

I struggled as hard as I could but good lord was she strong. I mean, she was a thin and small little thing. She was probably just a few inches shorter than I was but her grip was like a vice and she was inhumanly strong. I did my best but it just wasn't enough. She dragged me back with her into the cave and further into the back. Soon there was hardly any light from the moon shining in and she flung me to the ground. Rather hard I might add. I tried to get back up but she quickly jumped on top of me, pinning me down. All the while I struggled her toothy grin never left her lovely face. Soon I was laying on my back with her pinning me to the floor of the cave with both my wrists in her paws. I thought about calling out for help but who the fuck should I call for? Who would even hear me?

I readied myself for the end when she did something I didn't expect at all. She leaned down and caught my lips in hers in a searing kiss. Her eyes closed on contact but mine shot wide open. For a moment I was just stuck there as neither of us moved while she pressed her soft lips up against my own. She then broke the kiss allowing me to breath and I looked up to see her blushing bright red and smiling down at me with a very lovingly and yet hungry look in her eyes. I felt my heart thundering against my rib cage and my own body heat rising so I can guess that I was blushing too. She then leaned in again and locked lips with me a second time. This time though she tried to deepen the kiss into a make out session. I felt her tongue pushing against my teeth and her large breasts pressing against my chest.

She squeezed my wrists which hurt just enough for me to gasp and she took advantage by slipping her tongue past my teeth and into my mouth. Despite my best efforts to resist I felt her moan into my mouth as the kiss deepened. Eventually she let go of my wrists and brought her large paws up to frame my face. I felt a very strange sensation over me and without even realizing it I brought my own arms around to hold her closer to me. Then I felt my eyes grow heavy as I started kissing her back. My hands roamed up and down her body as we made out furiously with the both of us swiveling our tongues around within one another's mouths. Eventually she managed to push my tongue back and I found myself submissively sucking on her tongue causing her to moan in pleasure as I did so.

Another thing I noticed as we made out fiercely was her scent. She smelled like pine trees and the sweet fragrance filled my lungs with each time I inhaled. I was completely lost now in a fierce lust and desire for her as she and I kissed passionately on the floor of the cave. She continued holding my face in between her large animal like paws while exploring the inside of my mouth with her tongue and I continued roaming her body with my bare hands. Her skin was so soft and smooth that I could barely believe it and each time I inhaled I felt shock waves rack my brain from her pheromones and the sweet smell of pine trees. She smelled very sweet, fresh and refreshing which was driving me absolutely insane with lust. I felt her moan into my mouth when I reached down with one hand and squeezed her ass.

Finally we broke the kiss to catch our breaths with a small stream of drool still connecting our lips. She then sat up while still straddling my waist and my eyes grew wide when she lifted up her shirt, taking it off completely and revealing her large and perky breasts to me. She had to be a D cup easy and her little pink nipples were fully erect and sticking out. My heart thundered against my chest as I took in the sight of her bare tits and pink buds. It was then I realized there was an uncomfortable tightness in my trousers and I looked to see the tent of my erection in my pants right beneath her. She noticed as well and reached down to grab hold of my pants to free my manhood which was now at full attention. I blushed but didn't resist as she pulled them down past my ankles and completely off.

I was now completely naked before her and she smiled as she looked down at my fully erect cock. I watched in disbelief as she undid her skirt and let it fall off her body once she undid the knot on the side. I started opened mouthed like a complete dumbass at her fully naked body which was fully exposed to me. Her large perky breasts looked so soft and tempting, her slender hourglass form was so alluring, her hips were nice and wide and her legs looked like they went on for days. I saw her now fully exposed vagina which was moistened and gave off a sweet aroma. And apparently the carpets matched the drapes because even the small patch of pubic hairs above her pussy were white as the hair on her head and the dog fur on her body. She licked her lips again and tackled me in another kiss.

While we made out again, I gazed with heavy eyelids into her beautiful sky blue eyes and I moaned into the kiss when I felt her grab hold of my cock in her large paws. She broke the kiss and smiled at me while I started gasping as she stroked me off in her paw. Then she positioned herself directly over me with her tail wagging back and forth left and right.

'This can't be happening.' I thought as she rubbed the head of my erection against her awaiting wet snatch. She then sat back down straddling my waist again and let out a yelp when she pushed me into her body and breaking her hymen all in one motion. I was so taken back that I sat back up and she reacted by wrapping her arms around me, holding me closely to her while she panted. Meanwhile I could barely believe what was happening. 'Holy fucking shit!' I thought as I felt the tight, warm and wet crevices of her vaginal muscles around my shaft. 'This is what sex feels like?! This is what I've been missing out on the whole time?!' I screamed inwardly. Go ahead and laugh if you want but it's true. Before now I was a virgin. No surprise when you grew up as big a nerd as I did.

By now she must have adjusted to my length in her body and stretching her out because she turned my head to face hers and she locked lips with me again. As we made out she gently laid me back down onto my back and laced her...fingers? claws? with mine. Then she sat back up and started rolling her hips over my waist. Each time she did she let out a husky growl and she looked down at me with that loving and yet hungry look. The growling she did with each breath didn't sound menacing but more playful. The kind of playful growling when dogs are fooling around sort of like my mom's beagles did. I myself was grunting with each time she moved her hips as I felt my penis slipping and sliding around inside of her. Both of us were breathing heavily as I then started thrusting up into her.

She must have taken that as some kind of a signal because she let go of my hands and placed her paws on my shoulders then went from rolling her hips to bouncing up and down on my waist. I looked down to see my cock pumping in and out over and over and soon we had a steady rhythm going with our hip movements. Her breathing then changed from a husky growling to a playful whining as she bounced up and down on top of me. I reached up without even thinking and grabbed hold of her firm tits and started squeezing and massaging them in my hands. That earned me a pleasurable moan from her and she looked down at me again with a smile and some drool trailing down one side of her mouth. She brought her paws up to hold my hands in place as I kept squeezing her tits.

We both kept at it for what felt like forever as wave after wave of pleasure coursed our bodies. I then felt a growing pressure in my groin which meant that I was nearing the end of my ropes. I think she realized this as well when she felt me twitch inside her which signaled my inevitable climax. This encouraged her to double her efforts and she was practically slamming her hips down onto mine. She was screaming now because with each thrust up into her I could feel the head of my cock hitting her cervix which caused her to scream. I felt her womanly fluids gushing out of her pussy which has now completely soaked our crotches and finally I felt her tighten and coil around my shaft like a vice grip. After a few more thrusts I groaned and glued my eyes shut as I finally burst inside of her.

She let out a long and loud howl like a wolf as she rode out our orgasms. Tears rolled down her lovely smiling face as I ejaculated into her womb. Spurt after spurt after spurt as I came hard into her body and once I was done our mixed cum was oozing out of her and sliding down my now limp dick and balls. Both of us were gasping heavily trying to bring our breathing under control. I lay there covered in sweat and completely exhausted after such an intense round of sex and an unbelievable orgasm. The dog girl then smiled down at me and leaned in to capture my lips in hers one last time. My eyelids grew heavy and I let them close as we made out for two or three more minutes. Once she broke the kiss she remained on top with her large breasts against my chest and my limp penis still inside of her.

I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me while I slowly drifted off to sleep as well. Before I lost consciousness I thought to myself 'This beats video games and porn by a long shot.' And I then I finally went to sleep.

[Author's Notes] Boy oh boy am I glad to finally be done with this chapter. I tell you guys what it's harder than you think doing a first person story because you have to imagine the story from your own POV. But boy was it fun too. I really hope you guys appreciate the first person version of this story because this is the very first time I've ever done one like this before.

I want you all to know that I'm gonna be taking a break from writing for the Holidays. I wanna spend more time with friends and family plus my Father and I are visiting Washington D.C. New Years Day and that should be fun. My own mini vacation if you will. So I'll start up with this story and all my other stories in January.

Anyhow, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM on what you think of it and if you have any ideas you wanna share that you think will make the story better please lay em on me as I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a very Merry Christmas, a Happy New Years and a very Happy Holidays! :-)


	3. The White Wolf

[The Cave]

I stirred in my sleep when I felt the rays of the Sun's light shining down on my face. My first instinct was to turn my head away from where the light was coming from so that I wouldn't be blinded when I opened my eyes. Once I did the first thing I saw was the back of the cave I was sleeping in and a large pile of animal furs and bones with scratch marking that served as evidence of some animal scraping meat off of them and even some bones were broken so that someone could get at the marrow inside. This freaked me out a bit so I sat back up quickly and looked around to see that I was all alone. Much to my shock I realized that I was completely naked and looked frantically for my clothes. That's when the memories of the dog girl from last night came back to me.

It all happened so fast. I ran into this cave to get away from whatever monster was chasing me earlier that night only to run straight into another monster who stripped off my soaking wet clothes and then raped me on the floor of this cave. I felt my heart rate increase as I remembered feeling both her soft smooth skin and the warm silky dog fur on her body as she pressed herself up against me. I remember feeling her large tits squishing up against my chest when she laid on top of me and the taste of her tongue in my mouth as we furiously made out. I felt hot as I remembered copulating with her. When she forced me to penetrate her and rode me until we both climaxed and then passed out. The scary thing was I think I actually enjoyed every moment.

Looking around again, I realized that she was gone. I stood up covering myself and headed to the entrance of the cave. I honestly don't know why I bothered placing my hands over my danglers because nobody else was around but I don't know. Instinct I guess. Anyhow, I exited the cave to see a pleasant green forest around with a stream probably about thirty feet from where I was standing and I could feel the warm Sun shining down on my skin which was nice. I was really cold last night before finding this cave and the strange dog girl so this summer feeling was quite refreshing. That was when I looked over to see my clothes all laying out flat on the surface of a large boulder. It had to be that dog girl who laid them out to dry for me which was nice of her.

I picked up my trousers and found that they were nice and dry. I slipped them on first and that's when I noticed that my shirt was gone. I still had my trousers, the vest, the coat, my boots and socks but the shirt I'd wear wasn't anywhere to be seen. I don't remember losing it.

"Good morning!" beamed a cheerful feminine voice that startled me and caused me to jump and spin around. And there she was. The girl with the white dog fur on her arms and legs, paws in place of hands and feet, a bushy tail and pointy ears on the top of her head. She smiled at me with a toothy grin and her shiny sky blue eyes sparkling at me. Her long snow white hair flowed freely down her back with two bangs framing her pretty face, one bang slightly longer than the other which was actually a cute look for her and she had slung over her shoulder a dead boar hog that looked to be about mid sized. I also noticed that she was wearing my shirt which was apparently the only clothing covering her entire body. "Glad you woke up, I got us breakfast." she chirped with her tail wagging behind her.

I couldn't help but stare at her mouth agape for over a minute and finally her smile dropped. "Is there something wrong my Love?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"You can talk?" I asked finally.

She was taken back by my sudden and very blunt question but then smiled again. "Well of course I can my Love." she beamed again as she walked up to me with the dead boar still slung over her shoulder. "What made you think that I couldn't?" she asked me.

"Maybe it's because you didn't say anything last night when we first met." I answered, as I met her pretty blue eyes. I hadn't actually realized how small she was until she was standing right in front of me. She was standing about 162 centimeters so she was just a little shorter than I was. "And you also didn't say anything when you held me down on the floor of the cave and raped me." I added.

"Raped you?!" she asked in a shocked and slightly hurt manner. "That's not a very nice way of putting it at all my Love. You were the one who entered my cave last night and I saw you just started getting undressed so I thought that you really wanted it." she told me.

"I didn't know anyone else was in the cave when I first saw it and the reason I stripped off my clothes was because I was soaking wet and wanted to try and dry myself off." I replied. "And besides, when you first came out growling you scared the living shit out of me. I seriously thought you were gonna eat me or something." I explained.

She put down the boar before walking up and was now really close to me. "Oh come on now my Love." she cooed. "You don't mean to tell me that you weren't swept up in the moment just as I was and that you didn't enjoy it like I did." she said gazing into my eyes lovingly. "For me, a tall and handsome man walking into a girl's cave lost and half naked is a dream come true. I knew the moment I first saw you that you were meant to be my new Mate. I know you had to have felt something similar." she said while batting her eyelashes.

I had to admit that she actually had a point. When I first met her she scared me half to death much like that other green monster I encountered before her. But once her lips met mine and I saw her body fully exposed I felt this strange sensation wash over me. Before I knew it I went along with it and proceeded to have sex that night.

"Well I didn't hate it." I responded finally. "I just wasn't expecting my first time having sex would be with some human girl dog hybrid." I told her.

"Hey!" she barked back. "I am not a dog my Love!" she said with a pout before crossing her arms. "I am a Wolf. A Werewolf and don't you forget it." she told me.

That threw me off. I remembered in my world there were many stories of Werewolves. Every people and culture had one version or another of mythological beasts that assumed the form of humans by day but would change into wolves on the night of a full moon. But none of the versions of the stories I've ever heard of made them out to be these pretty girls who still resembled humans to a certain level. Also, the Werewolves in myths, legends and movies usually tried to kill and eat you not fuck you.

"A Werewolf, huh." I replied.

"Anyway." she said no longer pouting and resuming her cheery mood. "Let's have breakfast before today's meal begins to rot." she told me as she picked up the boar again and looked like she was about to start chowing down.

"Wait a minute." I said stopping her before she could begin.

"What? Did you wanna have the first bite?" she asked me.

"No, I'm just wondering if we should cook it first?" I suggested.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, blinking her eyes as if what I just said went in one of her wolf ears and right out the other. "Cook?" she asked as if that was a strange word from another language.

So I began the whole process of having to explain that it's important to cook your meat instead of eating it raw. That it not only makes the meat taste much better but it's also much healthier for you. So first I had to try and get a fire going. This was very tricky for me because I lost the flint rocks I had before since that massive green monster took my bag last night. Fortunately the cave that she was living in actually had flint inside which I was able to use. I grabbed a pair and then asked her to help me gather up a bundle of leaves, twigs for kindling and some branches and then arranged them for a fire just outside the mouth of her cave. Several minutes later I got a small flame going and then started working on the stand for the boar. I planned on roasting it rotisserie style.

Next would come the unpleasant part of having to skin and gut it. This was something I really wasn't looking forward to doing but thankfully I didn't have to dirty my hands. She offered to help out and much to my surprise literally ripped the skin clean off the pig in one yank. Then she used her razor sharp claws to cut it open from under the neck straight down the belly in between it's legs and she ripped out it's guts like cleaning out a pumpkin on Halloween. Once I stopped feeling like I was gonna vomit, she helped me with the last part which was taking a long and thin stick which I fashioned into a sharp pole and she helped me run in through the mouth until it came back out it's rump. Then I set it up, added some more logs to the fire and began turning it so that the meat could cook properly.

"This is so boring." the wolf girl groaned as she sat and watched as I slowly turned the hog on the spit over the flame. "I had no idea that cooking took so long. I never would have agreed to this if you told me that it was gonna take so long to cook it." she whined.

"Well I didn't say that it was going to be super quick. I only said that it was the best way to prepare and eat meat." I replied.

"But I've eaten hundreds of animals from pigs and deer right down to rabbits and hare. And I've never cooked a single one of them before I did and I thought they were just fine." she retorted.

"Well I can understand if that's how it is for you but remember that I'm not a Werewolf." I replied as I kept turning the meat over the flame. "Humans can't really eat raw pork, especially from the wild because we could get a disease or even a parasite. I don't wanna risk catching either and just in case you'd be at risk I'd like to prevent you from getting sick as well." I explained.

She looked up at me with a puzzled look at what I just said just like before when I first suggested cooking this stuff. "Disease? Parasite? What are those?" she asked.

Looks like I was gonna have to explain something else to her. "Okay, diseases are viruses or bacteria you can catch that'll make you sick." I started. "It's hard to explain but basically they're these tiny organisms that get inside of you when you're not careful and will make you sick. Eating raw pork or raw meat in general can do that sometimes. It does with humans for sure. Tell me, have you ever felt sick after eating anything?" I asked her.

She took a second to really think about that before responding. "Well I usually don't eat the guts of whatever I kill because it doesn't agree with me." she said before rubbing her stomach. "Every time I do I usually barf it all back up later. Is being sick like that?" she asked.

"...Kind of." I replied with one of my brows raised. "But being sick is something that can last for several days or even longer than that." I told her.

"Oh yeah, that has happened to me before." she said smiling and with her tail wagging. "During the winters when there's not as much for me to hunt I have to eat berries and sometimes I'll eat some that have already fallen off the bushes and my stomach will hurt for hours afterwards. Is that being sick?" she asked.

"Yeah eating food that's rotting will do that to you." I answered. "But as I said, there's also the risk of getting a parasite from eating raw pork like wild boar that you've killed in the wilds. If you don't cook it properly before you eat it you can get a tape worm." I told her while still turning the meat and noticing how it was changing to a nice fine pinkish brown.

"Tape worm?" she asked.

"It's a parasite that once you've accidentally eaten one or one of it's eggs, it grows and lives inside your intestines." I told her. "It's really bad to have one inside you because it feeds off of whatever it is you eat which robs you of the nutrients you get from eating food. No matter how much you try to eat the worm eats it before you can properly digest it and soon you ironically starve to death." I explained which made her cringe.

"That sounds really bad." she said with a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"It is bad and that's why I offered to cook it first for us." I replied.

"Okay I get it." she grumbled. "I just wish that it didn't take so long because I'm really hungry." she said as she watched me still turning it over the fire. She did sniff the air a few times and then smiled with her tail wagging behind her. "Although I admit it does smell delicious." she confessed.

"Just give it a little while longer and soon you'll understand why I suggested we cook it first." I told her. As I kept turning the boar over the flame I looked to the wolf girl again. "Mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything you wish my Love." she chirped.

"You call me your Love and your Mate. Do you even know my name?" I asked her. "In fact, you never even told me yours and it's weird that you think we're practically married when we don't even know one another's names." I pointed out.

She perked up for a second and was quiet for just a moment before she smiled again with her tail wagging behind her. "My name is Lyca." she told me.

Lyca? Now that's gotta be an interesting name for a Werewolf if I ever heard one. It sounds a lot like Lycan, which comes from the words Lycanthrope and Lycanthropy which are words that describe humans become wolves and beasts. They all have their origins in Ancient Greek Mythology in the story of King Lycaon who was the first Werewolf. Punished by Zeus for practicing cannibalism.

"Lyca?" I asked her.

"Yup." she replied happily. "And what's your name my Love?" she asked.

"My name is Theodore." I answered. "Theodore Robinson. But friends and family call me Theo so you can too." I told her.

"Theo." she replied in a dreamy schoolgirl kind of way. "That's such a pretty name. I love it." she said with her big toothy smile and with her tail wagging behind her again. "So can I ask you something as well Theo my Love?" she asked back.

"Sure go ahead." I replied testing the meat with my knife and seeing that it was almost done.

"How did you wined up in the middle of the woods where I live? Most humans prefer to live in their settlements among their own." she told me.

So that was when I began my story from how I started walking home back in Maine in my own world, then was somehow magically brought to this world where I met a family of serfs who fed me and clothed me. I explained how I was heading to the closest town they knew of which was Falonshire where I hoped to meet someone who could point me in the right direction towards the capital. It was there I was hoping to find the Mages College and hopefully get help in finding my way back home. All the while I told my story she listened and I noticed how one of her ears would twitch now and then. I was hoping that would be a good sign and once I finished she finally spoke up.

"I don't understand. You said you're from another world?" she asked me raising one of her brows as she tried to piece that together.

"Yeah Earth." I answered.

She was quiet for a second then reached down and picked up a handful of dirt to show it to me. "You mean like, the soil?" she asked.

"No not that kind of Earth." I answered. "I mean the world I'm from is called Earth. It's a completely different kind of world from this one." I explained hoping that she would understand.

"You call your world Earth?" she asked raising her brow again this time as if what I said sounded really weird. "Not the most creative name someone could have chosen." she commented.

"Well what does everyone here call this world?" I asked her.

"Depends." she answered shrugging her shoulders. "I know that most people who live in these lands call it Midgard." she explained.

Midgard? Like from Norse Mythology? Is that where I was taken? Why is it that every time I get an answer I'm left with even more questions? That was when I realized what she just said.

"You said most people who live in these lands. Does that mean you know where there are other humans?" I asked her.

"Actually yeah there's a human settlement about a day and a half from where we are." she answered. "Why do you want me to show you?" she asked.

"I do yeah." I replied. "The sooner I can find Falonshire and then learn where the Mages College is the sooner I can find a way home." I told her, feeling a little bit homesick.

"Well okay, but only on one condition." she replied smiling while lifting her paw up and holding up one of her claws.

"What's that?" I asked.

She then jumped across at lightning speed, landing on top of me and pinning me to the ground. She smiled down at me while straddling my waist and wagging her tail. "I wanna go with you." she beamed. "This realm of "Earth" and land of "Maine" sounds really exciting and I wanna see it." she told me.

I was a bit taken back and didn't really know how to respond to that. I mean, we had no Werewolves back where I was from. Especially none that look anything at all like her. Part of me worried if we succeeded and made it back what other people would think. How would they react? In fact, how would my world react if they were to learn of another plane of existence? Another reality where humans live like they did in the Dark Ages and monsters roaming about in the wild? The scenario was too big for me to even think about at the very moment. I think right now my first priority should be to complete tasks A, B, and C first. Find the Mages College at the capital, find out how to get home and do just that first. Meanwhile, Lyca was still waiting for my answer.

"Uh...sure?" I replied.

"Great!" she jumped back up. "By the way, is the meat ready yet? Because I'm hungry." she said helping me back up to my feat.

"Yeah I think we can dig in now." I said drawing my knife again so I could begin carving it up.

She must have been really hungry because she didn't even wait for me to begin cutting it. She reached forward and yanked off one of it's hind legs, tearing off a huge hunk of ham as well and immediately took a big bite out of it. While I really shouldn't be surprised at all given that she's a Werewolf and has been living in this cave for lord only knows how long, it was still kind of hard not to stare as she chomped down and savagely ate it like a starved animal. The noises from her chewing with her mouth open made me a bit sick and I couldn't for the life of me know how she was able to fit such large portions of meat in her maw and still be able to bite down hard enough to chew her mouthfuls. A couple of seconds she stopped mid chew and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Mpfffra ampffffra framffffrap." she tried saying.

I looked at her with an annoyed look. "Lyca, please don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude, it's gross and I can't understand a single word you're saying." I told her. She then swallowed it all in one gulp which can't be good for you before speaking again.

"Sorry, I was trying to tell you that it's amazing!" she beamed with her tail wagging furiously behind her again. "I had no idea anyone could make meat taste so good just by cooking it over an open flame." she said as she took another large bite.

'Mental note. She and I are going to need to work on table manners.' I thought to myself as I decided to cut some for myself. I decided to start cutting off strips of bacon from the back and after cutting off several I took a bite. 'Wow.' I thought tasting it. 'Now that is fresh Wild Boar Bacon. I wish we had meat like this back home in Maine.' I told myself as I kept eating. After I ate my first mouthful, I realized I was still wearing nothing but my trousers and needed to finish getting dressed. "Hey Lyca." I said getting her attention.

"Mm?" she replied with her mouthful of meat.

"Can I have my shirt back please?" I asked. "I still need to finish getting dressed." I told her.

Once again she swallowed the mouthful without fully chewing it before answering. "Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot that I was still wearing it." she said smiling. My eyes shot wide open and I blushed when she literally just took it off right then and there, fully exposing her naked body to me. My heart started pounding when my eyes drank in the sight of her round and perky tits with little pink nipples, her flat and well toned stomach, her round hips and smooth looking thighs stopping just above her wolf fur. "Here you go my Love." she said handing me my shirt without any shame or a care in the world.

"Thank you." I said still blushing as I watched as she walked over to where she was keeping her clothes.

I watched as she bent over to pick up her little dresses which gave me a good view of her bare ass which looked really nice. From what I could see her tail stopped right where your tailbone should end. It's weird to think that she only has so much fur while the rest of her body looked human. She wrapped the larger piece of dark green cloth around her hips and tied it off to one side which looked kind of like how you wrap a towel around yourself after you exit a shower and then she brought up another piece of cloth which looked like the remains of a woman's blouse dyed dark green like her dress and put it on. It didn't have any sleeves and it left her midriff completely exposed and it hugged her cleavage tightly so it still left a lot to my imagination.

"All done." she said turning around and showing me.

"Very nice." I replied trying to banish the thoughts of her nude body from my mind and hoping I wasn't getting a nose bleed. "I'm gonna finish getting dressed real quick and then I'll pack up any leftovers for our journey together." I told her.

She blinked at that with a blank stare. "Leftovers?" she asked as if that was another foreign word.

I didn't want to be rude but I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. "Leftovers are whatever is left of the pig we haven't eaten which we can take with us and eat later. That away we don't waste any meat and we don't have to keep hunting each time we're hungry." I explained.

She smiled and wagged her tail at that. "I'm learning so much from you all in one day Theo." she said very excitedly. "And I can't wait for us to travel together. I don't leave the forest all that often. This is very exciting." she said with her tail wagging yet again.

'She's so cute and innocent.' I thought as I slipped my shirt back on over my head.

After getting my shirt on I headed over to the rest of my clothes which were still laying on top of the large boulder that Lyca laid them upon. Part of me was really wishing that I still had my pack from earlier. If only that giant green monster woman didn't take it from me. It would be useful in carrying the rest of the cooked pork with us as we headed to Falonshire. Maybe Lyca could help me make something of all the furs she collected in her cave. There were quite a few pelts that could be fashioned into satchels if we think a little creatively. In fact, I could probably make another cloak out of one of them too which will be good for keeping the cold out in case the temperature drops again one night. These things I thought on as I got both my boots on and moved onto my vest.

That's when I heard something coming from the direction of the trees. I looked and my eyes widened and my face paled as I saw that massive green woman had reappeared once again from the think woods. She looked to see me and sneered that same sinister smile I had seen the night before and licked her lips like she wanted to eat me.

"Well well well." she said as she stepped forward towards me. "I smelt meat cooking over an open flame and came to see what it was. And instead I've found the little man from last night." she said as she looked me up and down. I was frozen in place as she stood probably twenty feet from me now. I was cut off from any direction to the forest and running into the cave would have trapped me. "You may have gotten away last night but this time you're mine." she said as she licked her lips again in excitement. I looked over to my left and right seeing she could easily catch me no matter which way I tried bolting it. "Go ahead, I don't mind a morning run before I catch you." she said as her eyes studied me. I started sweating bullets when I heard Lyca from behind me.

"Theo! I heard and smelt something wrong! What is it?!" she asked as she ran out of the cave and to my side. Her question was answered when she saw that massive green monster of a woman and she was immediately on edge. "Hey! This is our den so you back off!" she growled at the monster.

The giant green beast of a woman didn't back down. "I'm not going anywhere." she growled back. "Not until I've had some of that meat you've got cooking and not without him." she said pointing over at me.

Lyca responded to that by immediately wrapping her arms around one of mine while taking an aggressive stance. "Theo is my Mate not yours!" she shouted with her teeth baring.

"As if Fleabag!" she shouted back at the wolf girl who was nearly half her size. "I saw him first so he's mine fair and square." she told her.

"He and I have already mated! Theo is my heart and my love and I'm not giving him up especially to some lumbering green monstrosity like you!" she shouted.

"Doesn't mean anything at all." she snapped back while balling her hands into fists. "After I break every bone in your body I'm taking him back to my cave." she said with a sneer before turning back to me. "And you and I are gonna have a good time there." she said licking her lips again. "I'm gonna ride you all night long and milk every last drop of the baby badder out of you until you get me good and pregnant." she told me as she looked me up and down.

"I do not consent to this!" I shouted back as I took a step backwards.

"I wasn't asking." she said taking a step forward.

I was frozen where I was but Lyca charged forward and I watched as she and the green giantess began to battle it out. I stood there and watched with my mouth gaping open like an idiot as the both of them tore at one another in a deadly battle for dominance. Lyca landed the first blow when she charged in and threw her weight into the giant green woman, knocking her off her feet and landing on the ground with a loud crash. Lyca took several strikes to her face before she stopped her next strike and hit her back. The Werewolf went flying back and skidded across the dirt before coming to a stop about a few feet from me.

"Lyca!" I called out as I ran over to help her back up.

"Stay back!" she shouted back which stopped me in my tracks. She then got back up to her feet as did the green horned monster.

Both of them charged forward again but this time Lyca didn't launch herself forward like she did when it first began. She stopped right in front of the intruder who swung at her with a left hook. Lyca dodged by ducking down with the large green fist swinging over her head. The large woman then brought her right fist down like a hammer fist and Lyca dodged this too by sidestepping to the left with her attack crashing into the dry dirt beneath her feet and causing cracks to form and spread outward. God forbid Lyca or I be on the receiving ends of her swings because I'm pretty sure just one strike would end the fight right there and then. Lyca then balled her paw into a fist and struck her opponent across the face which made her mad. She would then dodge another left hook before striking her again.

Getting really angry now, the giant green woman swung several more times at Lyca and she responded by dodging and side stepping each attack. From what I could see she had brute strength covered but lacked any real speed, technique or strategy except throw as many blows as you can and hope that you hit the target. Lyca ducked down dodging another overhead swing before spinning in place and kicking her in the shin, knocking her leg out from under her and bringing her down to one knee. Before she could recover she swung with a right across her face and then with a left slash, cutting her cheek and leaving three nasty looking claw markings on her face. Then she uppercut bringing her fist to her chin and forcing the green giant to her feet and jumped to deliver a kick to her gut.

Now it was her turn to skid across the dirt and stop about ten feet further from us. She sat back up with an angry scowl on her face but once she felt her cheek and feeling her warm red blood trickling down her face her eyes changed to a glowing bright red with rage.

"Aw damn." I said seeing how pissed off she was now.

The green beast then stood back up and to my disbelief lifted a huge boulder up over her head with ease and proceeded to hurl it at Lyca. The white wolf girl tensed up for a second and turned to me right as the green giantess was about to throw it.

"Theo!" she shouted as she ran towards me.

That was when she threw it and Lyca jumped forward and tackled me to the ground. The boulder flew overhead and landed on the ground behind us with a huge crash. Lyca who was now straddling me looked down and smiled to see that I was unharmed.

"Look out!" I screamed as I grabbed her and rolled her over with me.

She didn't notice that the monster had this time grabbed a huge log and wielding it like a club tried to smash her. We only just managed to get out of the way before the massive log came down hard onto the ground and shaking the earth beneath us. She lifted it again and this time Lyca rolled me over just as I did with her only a moment before and once again we dodged another earth shattering attack. As the creature lifted the log once more for a third attack, Lyca responded by leaping off of me and attacking the behemoth of a woman before she could bring it down onto us again. I quickly rolled out of the way as she struck her in the stomach again with a quick kick which seemed to be a critical hit as she coughed from having the wind knocked out of her and dropped the log behind her.

Lyca then went all out jumping up and slamming her knee into her opponent's jaw which must have really hurt as she stumbled back with both hands covering her face. I watched as she then kicked one of her legs out from under her again causing her to fall backwards landing on her ass. Lyca then growled and charged forward tackling the giantess and holding her down with one hand grabbing her by her neck and holding one of her claws up ready to strike.

"You've lost!" she shouted baring her canines and ready to claw out her throat. "Theo is my Mate, not yours now get the hell out!" she commanded.

She looked back up the Werewolf with absolute hatred in her eyes but she nodded her head and Lyca let her go and stood up before stepping back. Her enemy stood back up to her feet one last time and much to my surprise she didn't look any worse than when she first arrived. She looked up at me which sent a shiver up my spine. Lyca growled at her again and just looking at her stance I could tell she was basically telling her "Don't even think about it." She then turned around and walked away much to my relief. I watched as she got smaller and smaller until she finally disappeared in the distance within the thick forest. Lyca looked like she was finally able to relax and let out a sigh now that the fight was over. In an instant, she turned and ran back up to me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright Theo? She didn't hurt you did she?" she asked standing before me and looking up into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I replied sitting back down on the stone behind me. "What the hell was she?" I asked still trying to fully process everything I just witnessed.

"You don't know?" she asked to which I shook my head. "She was an Ogress. They usually keep to themselves in their filthy caves in the swamps but they do wonder out from time to time looking for a mate. Sometimes they'll try and steal the mates of others just like she did just now." she explained.

I wasn't actually expecting that. "An Ogress?" I asked to which she nodded. "Well I encountered that one last night when I first set up camp. Scared the shit out of me and chased me through the woods and over a ledge into a river." I told her.

"Wait, you ran into that Ogress?" she asked. "No wonder she was so set on catching you. Once they have their sights on a man that strikes their fancy they're determined to get him. The fact that you got away from her the first time makes you lucky." she said before smiling. I was nearly knocked off my seat when she jumped into my lap and hugged me really hard. "But most importantly, she lead you to me my Love." she said lovingly as she mashed her cheek up against mine. "Now, let's finish eating. That fight has made me even more hungry than I already was before." she chirped with her tail wagging.

"Yeah I'm still hungry too." I confessed with a small smile. As I followed Lyca back to her cave, my thoughts strayed back to that Ogress. 'I guess I should consider myself lucky that I ran into Lyca and not that monster. Lord only knows what she would do to me if she dragged me back to her cave.' I thought as I took a seat at the fire and started cutting off more strips of meat for Lyca and myself.

The both of us ate the well done pork and I was amazed with how much this girl could eat. She literally chowed down not only the meat but the bones too which also can't be good for your health. I tried to reason with her that we should save some for later. That we would probably want to eat some more on the way to Falonshire but she told me that it's no big deal. She enjoyed hunting and if it meant having to hunt and kill something else for breakfast, lunch and dinner then she was more than happy to do it for me. Especially if I offered to cook it for her because today was the first time she ever had meat cooked over an open flame and she thought it was the best thing she ever had. I had no problem with that I guess but I still made it a mental note to teach her basic table manners later.

Once she and I had finished we began packing up our things. I finished getting completely dressed by putting both my boots on as well as my vest and coat. Lyca didn't have any other clothes but she did rummage through the back of her cave and brought out all her furs she had collected from her hunts. I decided that we could bring several of these with us to make a tent each night should we need to as well as use them as blankets in case the nights got too cold. She helped me roll them up tightly before I used some strips of leather she made from other hides she had to tie them together. We now had four rolls of furs, two rolls each and we slung them both over our backs before we were off. She told me that we were a day and a half away and I'm glad that I finally had a guide.

Before we set off I noticed that she stopped to look back one last time at her den. I walked up behind her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Lyca." I said getting her to look towards me. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." she said looking back at her den. "It's just, I've lived there for a long time. I left it in the past to find food whenever I was hungry but I've always come back when I finished hunting. It was a shelter from the rain and snow and a quiet place for me to sleep for such a long time." she said before turning back to me. "And now I'm leaving it for the final time. I'm going to journey away further than I ever have from it and chances are I'll never see my old den again." she told me.

"Lyca...I." I stumbled, not knowing what to say.

I was surprised though when she leaned in to hug me. "But it's okay though." she said as she smiled up at me. "Because at least I've found something better. I have you Theo. Now my nights will no longer be all alone. I'll have you to keep me happy warm and safe." she told me as she leaned forward, slightly standing on her toes to kiss me. "And I hope that in the future we'll have many more nights of love and mating as we start our new lives together." she smiled.

"Lyca." I said at a loss for words while blushing.

She then took me by the hand and dragged me along. "Now come on, let's get going while there's still sunlight." she said pulling me along.

"Hey wait a minute! Lyca! Hey!" I protested. For such a small girl she was insanely strong. If I didn't do my best to keep up with her she would have easily yanked my arm from it's socket.

Lyca and I would travel the path she lead me for several hours. I had hoped that we could find some roads to walk on but she informed me that there weren't any where we were at, much to my disappointment. Walking along in these boots for so long, having to step over rocks and branches and all other things on the forest floor wasn't good for my feet at all. I knew that by the time we were ready to set up camp my feet would be covered in blisters. How Lyca was able to walk barefoot...I'm sorry bare paw was beyond me but then again she was a Werewolf and I was not. Eventually the Sun was beginning to set so I offered to set up camp while she ran off to find food. By the time I had finished getting the makeshift tents up and started working on the fire she came back with several pheasants.

And so the both of us had pheasant roasted over a flame for dinner tonight and just like before, Lyca wolfed it down like a starving animal. (Pun not intended.) Meat bones and all. We sat up to keep warm by the fire for a little while until it was completely dark and the flame had died down. That was when I decided to call it a night and crawled into my tent.

"Theo?" I heard from behind me. I turned and looked to see her smiling. "I hope there's room for me." she said with her tail wagging.

"I...that is...uh." I said blushing and at a loss for words.

She must have thought that was a yes because she crawled in with me and laid down, bringing me down with her and snuggling up next to me under the deer skin blanket. I guess she didn't care to have a tent of her own and wanted to share. I felt my heart racing as she lay up next to me with her head resting into my chest.

"Good night my Love." she said softly as she leaned up once more to kiss me before laying back down and closing her eyes.

It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep but I was up for just a little while longer. As I listened to the soft rhythm of her breathing, I couldn't help but think about my situation. The fact that I recently had sex with a Werewolf the previous night who now believes herself to be my Mate/Wife and wants to come back with me to my home in Maine.

'How the fuck was I gonna explain this to my family?' I asked myself as I waited to fall asleep.

I would eventually drift off as I wondered what the future held for me.

[Author's Notes] I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know I did as my Dad and I went to visit Washington D.C. New Years day and it was awesome.

Anyhow, I really hope that you liked this chapter. I want you all to know that while there will be plenty of lemons later on down the line, that's not actually the central focus of the story. There is actually a plot and as you have read there will be battles along the way too. And to answer some frequent questions, yes this is gonna be a harem story. Lyca may be the first girl to screw Theo but she won't be the last. That's for damn sure.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM on what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas you wanna share on how you think it'll make the story better please lay them on me because I love hearing from my readers and am open to help from anybody who wants to.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	4. On The Road Once Again

[The Next Morning]

The night came and went quickly and the following morning wasn't too different from the previous one. I woke up and saw that Lyca was gone. Figured she was off hunting again so I started packing the campsite up. The ashes in the fire pit were still hot and glowing so I could get it up and started again. Lyca would come back minutes later with her kill. A bounty of six rabbits which she held up proudly as if to impress me with her hunting skills. So I let her skin them and add their pelts to the collection of furs we had while I cooked them over the flame until the meat was nicely done all the way through. And so we had rabbit for breakfast and like yesterday Lyca wolfed them down like a starved animal. Bones and all.

Seriously, how she can eat them all so quickly and even the bones too without dying or at the very least suffer from indigestion is beyond me. Once we both ate our fill we were on our way with Lyca standing by my side. All the while she kept smiling happily with her wolf tail wagging behind her.

"I can tell that you're a real morning person." I said to the wolf girl as we walked.

"I'm just excited." she replied happily. "My life has changed so much so quickly. I have a Mate and now I'm going on a journey with him to a strange new world. It's all really exciting." she told me.

"Well I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." I replied before yawning. "Personally I would kill for a coffee right now. With some doughnuts to eat." I told her as we kept walking.

Her smile dropped when she heard that. "Did you not like the rabbits I caught for you this morning?" she asked tilting her head.

"Uh, no." I replied hoping I didn't offend her or anything. "They were good really. It's just, I don't personally eat a lot of rabbit because it's not very good for you. Plus my favorite breakfast food are doughnuts with coffee." I explained.

Her ears twitched at that. "What are those?" she asked. "And also, why is rabbit bad for you?" she also asked.

"Doughnuts are little pastries that are really popular in the morning. They're like bread only sweet and crumbly. Coffee is a drink that can be served either hot or cold and people often drink it in the morning to wake up properly. Most people like myself like to add cream and sugar to it to improve the flavor." I explained. "As for why rabbit isn't good for you, it's a very lean meat with very little fat and oils." I said answering her second question.

"Hmm, yeah I see what you mean. That's why whenever I eat rabbit I don't like it as much as other meats. Doesn't taste as good." she responded while comically sticking her tongue out.

"That's not what I meant." I replied. "Back home there's a condition that pioneers and explorers have known about for centuries called rabbit starvation. As I said, rabbit doesn't have a whole lot of fat and oils so there's very little nutrients in eating rabbit. I'm not as familiar with Werewolf physiology as I should be, but if humans were to exclusively eat rabbit for months at a time then they would ironically starve to death in several months." I explained.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with genuine wonder. "How do you know all this?" she asked me.

"Back home I had to study a lot of subjects in school with history and science being two of those subjects." I answered. I then looked ahead as we kept walking through the forest together. "And I'll tell you what." I continued. "While I do enjoy meat cooked over an open flame like we've been eating lately I would really like to find a cooking pot so we could make a soup or stew." I told her.

"Soup? Stew? What are those?" she asked as her ears twitched.

"Another method of cooking meat and vegetables." I answered. "It involves cooking them in a pot in either a broth or even in water with some herbs, spices or other ingredients to improve the flavor. I personally love soups because they go great all year long and are a great way to eat both meat and vegetables together." I explained.

"I don't know what soups are but they certainly sound delicious." she said with a smile. "If we find a cooking pot would you cook the meat I hunt in a soup?" she asked me with her tail wagging behind her.

"If we can get a cooking pot sure." I answered. "In fact, I'd love to start cooking all sorts of recipes like soups, stews, bisque and chili." I told her.

"All those sound really good." she said with her enthusiastic smile. "Already I can see it now. I bring home the meat and my loving Mate cooks it for dinner. For me and our Pups." she said with a small blush.

I began to heat up from that as well. "P-Pups?" I asked looking over and blushing a bit.

"Of course." she said gripping my arm and leaning into me while we still walked. "I wanna have lots of beautiful Puppies with you my Love." she said in a dreamy school girl kind of way. I was about to respond to that when I felt my foot get caught on something and I fell forward onto my stomach. "Theo! Are you okay?!" she panicked.

Apparently there was a root from a tree that was sticking up from the ground and my foot got caught in it while I wasn't looking. "I'm fine." I said as I got back up and brushed myself up. That was when I noticed what I was getting myself up off of. A dirt path not too different from the one I was walking along days ago. "Lyca, we found the road again." I said grinning.

"Oh yeah." she replied with her tail wagging behind her. "I remember there being a pathway leading to the human town when I went this way." she said looking to the left and right.

"So which way do we go now?" I asked her.

She looked first to the left, then the right and then the left again. "I...can't remember." she admitted.

"I thought you said you knew where the closest human settlement was." I replied.

"Well I've seen it from a distance but I've never actually been there and it's been a long time since I've actually gone there again. Before now I only ever left my den to go hunting." she told me.

I sighed and closed my eyes before bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Okay." I said trying to think. "I believe that our next course of action should be to get a sense of where we are." I said before looking around. Suddenly I had an idea. "Lyca, are you a good climber?" I asked.

"I've climbed several trees in the past to catch a few possums and even a few raccoons." she said placing her paws on her hips while puffing out her chest. Obviously trying to impress me. "And come to think of it there are some really tasty birds too but they can be very tricky to catch." she rambled a bit.

"Well that's fine but that's not what I'm worried about at the moment." I replied. "You see that tree right there?" I asked while pointing in the direction.

"Yeah?" she asked back while looking at the very tall oak.

"Would you consider climbing up as high as you can and get a lay of the land?" I asked her.

"A what?" she asked tilting her head in that very cute manner she usually does when she doesn't understand something.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, see if you can see the human settlement by climbing up to the top. Maybe then we can get some proper directions." I explained.

"Oh okay, give me a moment." she said happily as she ran over and stared climbing up really quickly.

As I watched her climb up the massive tree by jumping from branch to branch and digging her claws into the wood, I brought my hands up to rub my arms. "Shit it's getting cold." I said as I felt a chill from the sudden gust of wind.

"I'm at the top!" I heard her call down to me. I looked up and sure enough there she was looking down and smiling.

"Do you see the town that you told me about?!" I called back up to her.

I watched as she looked left and right before looking back down at me. "No I can't see anything." she answered. But then her eyes widened in what I thought looked like surprise. "Theo look out!" she shouted.

I began to panic and turned just in time to see a tall woman, probably about 182 cm approach me. That was when she wrapped her arms around me and lifted me up off the ground and squeezed me firmly but gently. I heard Lyca land on the ground behind me as she dropped down from the tree.

"Theo! Are you okay?! She isn't hurting you is she?!" she asked sounding like both worried and angry.

I was able to turn my head to a battle ready Werewolf and reply. "No she's not actually hurting me. In fact, I think she's hugging me." I told her.

She looked genuinely surprised by that. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah and it feels really nice." I answered.

She then pulled me away and held me out in front of her. I was now able to get a much better look at her. She was wearing a blue winter coat that went all the way down to her feet. And her feet were pretty darn big too. Probably four or five times as big as mine and they had a very hairy apelike look to them and were covered in snow white fur. Her hands were similar, large and apelike with the same snow white fur that was nice and soft to the touch. She had a very warm and friendly smiling human face and snow white human hair that was long and braided. She had sapphire colored eyes and pink rosy cheeks that blushed as she grinned at me with that warm and friendly expression. I'm guessing that she's another type of monster.

"There, are you feeling better now? Maybe a little warmer?" she asked in a very cheery tone.

"Actually yes, I'm not as cold as I was moments ago." I replied actually just now noticing how warm I felt in my core.

That was when I heard a giggling and looked to see a smaller version of the large ape woman walk around her towards Lyca. She had to be her daughter because she looked just like her in every way. Snow white human hair and fur with big ape like hands and feet with a winter coat that matched her mother's. She smiled and ran up to hug the Werewolf by the legs before looking up with her own warm and friendly smile.

"Hi!" she beamed happily.

And that was when more of their company showed up. I looked to see several more people on the road that Lyca and I found minutes ago. "Greetings travelers." said one of the men with a smile and a wave.

The man in question was a tall one just like his wife. I could tell he was probably just a little taller than her, maybe by a few inches. He had a full head of yellow blonde hair with a slightly darker looking blonde beard. His eyes were blue and he wore a yellow and white coat with a hood that was down and dark green trousers with brown hiking boots. He looked to be in his early or mid thirties. There were also three others with him. The other man was also a human wearing a dark blue and brown coat with a hat atop his head and he had a bright red handlebar mustache with two braids hanging from each end and green eyes. His trousers were blue and he had on a pair of hiking boots as well and looked to be just a little older than the other man.

The last two traveling with them to their left were a woman and young girl. And upon first glance I thought they were Centaurs, what with them having four legs and standing a little taller than both of the human men with them. But looking closer I realized that rather then having the lower bodies of horses they looked more like reindeer and on the top of their heads they each had a pair of antlers as well. Both deer women wore matching purple winter coats and hats that allowed their antlers and deer like ears to stick out. The mother deer woman looked to be in her early thirties and her daughter looked to be probably six or seven. Behind them was a really big brown yak who was pulling what I could only guess was a merchant's wagon.

The blonde haired man walked up first. "Brigitte dear, we've talked about personal space haven't we?" he asked the large ape woman. "I know you and Mabel love greeting new people but we can't just run up and hug every person we see." he said smiling while crossing his arms.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "I know we've talked about it dear, but he looked so cold standing there in the snow so I couldn't help myself." she replied grinning.

He then turned to me and extended his hand. "Sorry about that good Sir, as you can tell my Wife and Daughter are both really affectionate and love greeting people with warm hugs." he told me.

I extended my own hand and shook his in his firm grip. "Given everything I've been through in the last couple of days it's hardly the worst thing to ever happen to me. Actually it's nice to meet someone who isn't attacking us." I told him.

"Sounds like you've had a rough time on the road there Son." said the red bearded man.

"You can say that again." I replied.

"Pardon me, where are my manners?" asked the blonde haired man. "Allow me to introduce myself and everyone here with me. My name is Bjorn, and you've obviously met my lovely Wife Brigitte and our Daughter Mabel." he said referring to the ape woman and ape girl. "This here is my Brother Sven with his beautiful Wife Siv and their Daughter Liv." he explained introducing me to the other man and the deer woman and girl.

Lyca then jumped onto my back and hugged me from behind. "My name is Lyca and this is my Mate Theo." she said happily with her tail wagging behind her.

Bjorn then had a smug expression at that. "So I see it's the wilder women who's company you enjoy eh?" he asked which made me flush.

"Nice to meet a man who understands men like us." said Sven. "Tell me, how long have you two been together?" he asked me.

"Lyca and I met only a few days ago." I answered.

"And now we're on our honeymoon." she added which got me to flush again.

"Oh Really?! Congratulations!" said Brigitte who clapped her hands together.

It felt weird to have Lyca talk about us as if we were officially married now. We haven't known one another that long really and it was by accident that we even met. I still couldn't wrap my head around any of it. I decided to try and move things along.

"So um, are you two heading anywhere by chance?" I asked them.

"That we are Son." replied Sven. "My Brother and I are traveling merchants. We go from town to town buying and selling goods to support out families." he told me.

"The both of us want to raise enough money to one day set up a shop but until then, we're peddlers." said Bjorn.

"Speaking of which, are those furs that your Wife and you are carrying for sale?" asked Siv. "Because we're buying any animal furs we can before we reach our next destination and we'd be willing to pay you a decent amount for the ones you're carrying." she told me.

Come to think of it, I was getting tired having to carry these damn things around so it would be nice if I could drop this load all together. May as well make a small profit in it because chances are Lyca and I were gonna need some money once we've made it to Faloneshire. But then again, these weren't really my furs to sell. They belonged to Lyca from the years she's spent hunting near her home.

"Lyca is that okay with you? Can we sell your furs for some money?" I asked turning to her.

"If you think it helps then sure. I can always go hunting again and collect more furs later." she answered smiling.

"Then it looks to me like they are on the market yes. How much are you offering?" I asked them.

Sven reached into the bag he had by his hip and I could hear the jingle and clinking of coins. "I can offer you thirty silver and since you seem like such nice people, I'd be willing to throw in some winter coats. It's gonna be cold getting to Heavenstagg from here." he answered.

That name threw me off. "Heavenstagg? You mean this isn't the road to Falonshire?" I asked him.

"Um, no." he answered. "The road we're on leads to the trading town of Heavenstagg which is under the protection of Thane Grimbeorn the Stone Fist." he told me.

I then looked over to Lyca. "I thought you said you were going to lead me to Falonshire." I told her.

"No I didn't." she replied.

"Wha-yes you did." I said back.

"No I said I was going to lead you to the closest human settlement that I knew of. At least if I remembered where it was that is." she explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you didn't know where Falonshire was?" I asked getting pretty frustrated.

"You never asked." she replied shrugging her shoulders.

I then turned back to the other two gentlemen I was talking with. "Are you telling me I've been heading to the wrong town the whole time?" I asked them.

"Son, you're not even in the right Kingdom." Sven answered.

"Falonshire from my understanding is a town in the Kingdom of Midland. I think you may have crossed the border some time ago because you're in the Northern Kingdom of Vinterheim." Bjorn explained.

My God! I've been going the completely wrong directions the whole damn time! I was so incredibly pissed right now that the needle on my anger meter has broken off. So I turned away from the group and walked away.

"Theo?" I heard Lyca call to me as I kept walking.

"Son are you alright?" asked Sven.

"Daddy is the nice man going to be okay?" asked the little ape girl to her father.

I walked over to the side of the road where there was a mid sized stone in the ground and sat down. Honestly, if I had the energy I would walk over to the nearest tree, grab it firmly by the trunk and bash my head repeatedly against it until blood would gush from my ears and my skull would show through my forehead. But right now I just wanted to try and collect what little of my sanity I still had before I would try doing something like that. So I sat there with my face in the palms of my hands trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was so fucking tired of being led astray and truth be told, I was so fucking sick of this world. Why couldn't I just get to the Mage's College and get back home already? Was that really too much to fucking ask for?

I was so deep in thought that I nearly jumped when I felt a soft pair of paws on my hands. I looked up and there was Lyca who got down on her knees before me. "Theo, are you alright?" she asked me sounding worried.

"Lyca...I..." was all I could responded.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"I...yes." I confessed. She didn't look too happy to hear that as her ears folded downward. "Lyca I'm not mad at you." I said taking her paws in my hands. "I'm just really really frustrated that's all. All I want is to make it to the Mage's College so that I can find out how I can get back to my world. I really wanna go home and ever since I first set out I've been mislead and have been getting lost." I explained as I stood back up and brought her up with me. "But I'm not mad at you. I know that none of this is your fault and you've tried so hard to help me on my journey so soon after we've met and we barely even know each other. I'm grateful to you, you know that right?" I asked trying to give her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back with her ears sticking back up and her tail wagging again. "Of course I want to help you." she said leaning in and hugging me again. "You're my beloved Mate and I'd do anything for you." she said lovingly which made me flush red again. "Now come on, let's go. I may not know how to get to the place you wanna go but Siv said that there are many travelers that go to the town that they're already heading to so somebody there could help us." she told me holding my hands in her paws.

To be perfectly honest, I really didn't want to have to go to one town just for the sake of finding out how to get to another town that I actually needed to get to. But then again begging and taking your pick never exactly went hand in hand and besides, it's not like I've got a whole lot of other ideas at the moment. So I gave a hopeful smile and nodded before following Lyca back to the others.

The two human men and their monster wives and daughters looked like they were waiting for us to get back and that's when Bjorn spoke first. "You alright Son? You looked rather distraught moments ago." he said.

"I'm fine now. Lyca helped me out." I replied which earned me a loving squeeze when she held my hand in her paw.

"So how bout it then? Would like to travel with us to Heavenstagg?" Siv asked us. "The road is dangerous if you don't know the way but luckily for you, my kind are experts at traveling long and dangerous roads through the snow and mountains." she told us.

"Yes we're ready to go." I answered. Actually, I thought it was going to be nice to be traveling with guides. Things were looking up after all it would seem.

So there we were traveling together now. Siv and her daughter Liv walked at the front of the company with Brigitte, Mabel and Lyca. They offered to let her travel with them while they guided us men to Heavenstagg to have a girl's talk while I walked with Bjorn and Sven. They figured us guys could have some privacy. Their wagon was pulled by the yak behind them so there we were. I also finished dealing with the two brothers and sold all the furs. I now had a purse of thirty silver, real silver with me and both Lyca and I were given some new wool cloaks which were draped over our shoulders. Lyca wore a nice soft blue one with her hood down and I got a grass colored green one which worked wonders keeping the cold wind off of me.

As we talked, Sven changed the subject by asking a new question. "By the way Son, I couldn't help but notice that your accent is a bit strange. What clan are you?" he asked me.

"Clan?" I asked back.

"Yeah I mean you don't sound like you're from Vinterheim. Are you from northern Midland or from Westumbria? Which clan do you owe life to?" he asked me.

"Well my Mother is French and Italian and my Father is German Irish." I replied. Both brothers looked at one another and I could tell by their expressions they didn't get it. "Look guys, I'm not from Vinterheim, Midland or any of these kingdoms. I'm not even from this world. I was ripped through time and space into this one from my own. That's why I'm trying to get to Falonshire or anywhere in Midland really. I need to get to the capital and find the Mage's College so that they can figure out how to send me back to my world." I explained.

Both of them just smiled with Sven trying his best not to laugh and Bjorn looking at me with pity in his eyes. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. The family who found me on their farm may have been willing to believe me sure and Lyca believed me when I told her but it only makes sense that other people were going to think I was nuts. And why shouldn't they? If I was listening to myself I'd swear I was going nuts.

"Right. Look, don't take this the wrong way Son. But I do fear that you may be a few coppers short of a silver piece." said Bjorn with a joking smile.

I decided to change the subject and ask about something else. Looking up ahead, I looked at Sven and Bjorn's wives and daughters. "So if you don't mind my asking, what are they?" I asked them.

"Who?" asked Sven.

"Brigitte, Mabel, Siv and Liv?" I asked.

"You don't know?" asked Bjorn.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Well, my lovely Brigitte and our precious child Mabel are Yetis." Bjorn told me.

Yetis? Like Bigfoot or Sasquatch? This guy means to tell me that he found, married and slung one up the Abominable Snowman? Er, Snow woman? Funny. I heard stories about Sasquatch or of people who've claimed to have seen them and the way it's described it's always a really big and hairy apelike man. None of them described them as cute and attractive women who smothered you with warm hugs. Can this world possibly get any weirder?

I then turned to Sven. "And what about Siv and Liv?" I asked him.

"Why they're White Horns obviously." he answered.

"Never heard of them." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, well White Horns are the guides of the mountains." he replied. "They're kindhearted beasts who lead those who're lost to safety should they stray or wonder from the path. It's how me and my beautiful Siv met y'know. I got horribly lost in a snowstorm once long ago. I was so sure I was gonna freeze to death that night and then there she was. Came out of the dark snowy night and led me to safety. Of course, I was weak from the cold and from fatigue so she let me ride her back and she brought me to her home and offered me a place to stay for the night." he said with a sly smug. "And that Son really was the best night of my life let me tell you." he added with a wink. "Why she and I were brought together by the Gods that night and we've been together ever since." he finished.

I honestly didn't even want to imagine how he made love to a woman who's lower half is the hindquarters of a reindeer but I shivered at what it implied so I quickly turned to Bjorn.

"I take it you and Brigitte have a similar story?" I asked him.

"You're damn right I do." he smiled. "Just like Sven, I got horribly lost during a blizzard once. And I was pretty sure that was gonna be the end of me right there. The night was so cold that even the snow was blue. But just as I was about to pass out I felt a warm embrace and looked to find myself in the arms of my beautiful Brigitte. You see, Yetis have a natural desire to warm others with their hugs if they see someone who's cold and I just happened to be one of those poor lads freezing that night. She held me in her loving embrace until I felt warmth in every fiber of my being. And after that she followed me back home where she and I became husband and wife. And we've been at one another's sides, keeping one another warm every night since then." he smirked.

Again this put a weird image in my head. Thankfully, Sven decided to pull me out of it. "Alright Son, we've told you our stories now it's your turn." he told me.

"Huh?" I replied.

"How did you meet your lovely young Wife?" he asked me. "Werewolves aren't as common up here in the north as they are further south but there are some packs running around here too. So how did ya meet?" he asked me.

"It's a long story so I'll give you the short version." I answered. "I was hoping to find my way to the town of Falonshire as I said before. But after getting some bad directions I got horribly lost. After I set up camp I was tracked down by an Ogress who chased me a good couple of miles. I barely managed to escape only to run right into Lyca's den where she proceeded to hold me down and have me on the floor of her cave. And she's been calling me her Mate and been with me since. She even fought off that same Ogress who chased me he night before." I explained.

"Oh I see, skip the romantic walking, talking and dinner and go straight to making the Beast with two Backs eh?" asked Sven with a sly smile.

"...Yeah it was definitely a spur of the moment thing for us." I replied trying not to blush.

"Alright then tell me this Son." said Bjorn. "What did ya do with her legs?" he asked me smiling.

"Her...legs?" I asked him.

"Aye her legs." he replied. "If you don't mind my saying she has a very nice pair of legs. They look like they go on for days in fact." he commented.

"I...didn't do anything with her legs." I answered, not really getting where he was going with this.

"Oh I see. You just moved em out of your way and went on with your business. Good on ya Son." he said with a big grin and this time making me flush.

I was getting really uncomfortable talking about this. "So what can you tell me about Heavenstagg? The town that we'll be arriving in?" I asked them.

"Oh Heavenstagg is an old place. Been here ages and ages. It's actually built on both sides of the Norvi River so the markets are rich with fresh fish and they're right outside the gates to Gorimbad, one of the three great Dwarven Kingdoms so it's one of the few places in the world where both Humans and Dwarves live side by side together." Bjorn explained to me.

"And the Local Thane, Grimbeorn the Stone Fist is a hero. When the Orcs and Goblins formed an alliance twenty years ago and invaded Vinterheim, he took up arms and fought side by side with King Balthrasir of the Dwarves and together the both of them rallied their fellow troops and overcame legions of foes. He was nothing but a common soldier before that and Jarl Rayloff the White Mane made him a Thane just like that. Can you believe it? A commoner became a Thane just like that." he said with no small amount of admiration in his voice.

Orcs and Goblins huh? Well that's wonderful. I was worried my journey home was going to be too easy. But then again, I did have Lyca with me and she was able to fight off an Ogress who tracked me down to her den. What's an Orc or a Goblin to her? Still, I shouldn't be depending on her to do all the fighting. If I'm going to survive in this world I'm going to need to be able to defend myself too and I sincerely doubt that the dagger on my belt was going to suffice. If I could at least get a short sword I'd be able to put up some sort of fight. I mean, I've never actually used one in a real battle before but I'm still pretty young so I doubt it's too late for me to learn how to use one. Come to think of it, there was a whole list of things I was going to need.

In addition to a weapon for defending myself I was going to need a proper tent with some sort of tarp just in case it should rain in the near future and some warmer blankets too. I mean, I wasn't going to be staying in Vinterheim for very long but I have no idea how close Autumn and Winter are in this world and the last thing I need is to be stuck in the middle of a cold winter's night with no way to keep warm. I also really wanted to try and get some cooking pots and pans because while cooking over an open flame is really nice I really wanted to try and make soups in the future. Soups were my absolute favorite dishes and it really was the best way to keep warm. And I also wanted to see if there were certain medicines I could get as well. Can't be too careful.

As we walked, I couldn't help but notice that Lyca was laughing as she walked and talked with Bjorn and Sven's wives. The way she reacted to what they were saying to her makes me wonder what the subject is.

[Lyca's POV]

The white Werewolf waled with both mothers to her left and right while they both held hands with their daughters. "So, you seem to have found yourself a very handsome man. How did you meet?" Brigitte asked her.

"Oh it was a dream come true." she answered. "I was sleeping soundly in my den several nights ago when I was awakened by him entering the mouth of my cave. He was soaking wet and horribly lost when I watched him remove his clothes and then we were swept up in the moment." she said thinking back to the first time she and Theo mated. "And you wouldn't believe how good a cook he is." she continued as she looked over to Siv. Every time I caught something I was hunting he'd prepare the meat over the fire and make it taste so good." she told her.

"Are you gonna have babies?" asked Liv who held hands with her mother while she walked.

"Oh believe me, I want to and we're trying." she answered. "I'm pretty sure it'll take us a couple of tries but we're gonna have a whole pack together." she told her.

"Well I hope you both are blessed with many beautiful babies Lyca." said Brigitte. "But, I'd like to share with you a few tips and tricks for your next night alone with your Husband." she told her.

"That's right, I have some advice I'd like to share with you as well." said Siv.

"Wait, right now? But aren't we walking with your daughters?" she asked them.

"It's okay, my cousin and I already know all about sex." said Mabel who walked with her mother.

"Our parents make love at the end of every journey from town to town." said Liv. "Also, Mom and Dad wanna give me a little Sister." she added.

[My POV]

I watched as my companion walked and talked with the other two women and their daughters and her reactions. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell by how Lyca blushed that it wasn't any good. At one point she turned the brightest shade of scarlet red I had ever seen and she shouted just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?! I'm not sure I can do something like that!" she shrieked with one of her paws over her mouth.

'Oh God what are they talking about?' I asked inwardly.

Now the rest of the day was actually uneventful. I just walked and talked with Sven and Bjorn while Lyca traveled with their wives and children. And after things seemed to have calmed down I found myself enjoying their company. Once Sven and Bjorn were finally willing to stop prying into mine and Lyca's sex life we actually had a nice talk. As they told me about their wives I could tell that they truly loved them. From what they told me, Siv hoped to develop a new series of roads for safer travel so that merchants and peddlers would be less likely to get lost in the dangerous and cold mountain passes. Vinterheim's economy was heavily dependent on trade given that they didn't have as much farmland as most other kingdoms like Midland.

Vinterheim was also a close trading partner with the Dwarves so safe paths to and from the mountains were important and it's for this reason Siv wanted to come up with the shortest and safest routs to and from the various cities, towns and villages of the northern kingdom. And it was this very same desire that led her to meet Sven in the first place and I could tell that he was widely supportive of his wife's dream. Brigitte had similar dreams of her own. From what Bjorn told me, Yetis have a natural and caring nature towards humans and strive to make winters more livable. In addition to being an expert hugger, Brigitte is also a tailor and specializes in wool. She's constantly trying to come up with new ways to work with wool to make lighter yet warmer coats.

And just like with Siv, this was how Brigitte met her husband Bjorn. While both brothers wanted to set up a shop together one day they wanted to help their wives accomplish their own dreams. And it was really nice to see both families working together in such a way. With Siv's knowledge of the mountain paths and Brigitte's skills in making coats, they made quite the team with their husbands who traveled frequently to buy and sell various goods. I could tell that both families could do a lot of good. And the thing is right? I honestly had no idea what I could or should do here in this world. Back home in South Portland I was a college student who was hoping to develop and create video games one day but naturally none of my skills would get me anywhere here.

The passes that we took would lead through woods and eventually rocky regions and it didn't take long at all for the temp to drop. I was so glad that Bjorn gave me this cloak because good grief was it getting cold. And it didn't take very long at all before I saw the green of grass and trees get replaced by the white of snow. First there was just a sheet and later a pillow and finally the ground had a thick blanket of snow. I was eternally grateful to Bjorn for this cloak because I really hated the cold. I really hoped that our destination wasn't far because I didn't want to be stuck on the road any longer. Fortunately for me my silent prayers were answered when after we reached a clearing in the woods I saw from a distance the town of Heavenstagg.

The houses from a distance were very neatly made and all in a line and just as the two brothers told me, there was a river running right through splitting the town in half. I even saw fishing boats moving up and down with men on board casting nets over the side.

It was then our company stopped and the ladies all came back with Bjorn and Sven reuniting with their wives and daughters and Lyca returning to my side. "Well Son, it's been very nice traveling with you but I believe this is where we must part ways." said Bjorn who extended his hand to me which I accepted. "I do wish the best of luck to you and your lovely Wife." he told us,

"Thank you very much for guiding us here. If it weren't for all of you I'm not sure where we'd be." I replied with a genuine smile.

"And thank you for the cloaks, they feel very nice and warm." said Lyca.

"The tavern you're looking for is at the southern most part of the town. Travelers stop there all the time so there's no better place to get directions. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll help you find the right path to back to Midland and the town of Falonshire." Sven told me.

"At this point I'll settle for any place in Midland so long as I can get to their capital." I replied.

"You've a long and dangerous road ahead of you Son. Good luck." Bjorn told me one last time.

Lyca and I watched as the two human men and their monster wives led their daughters and their wagon with their goods down the road towards the town on the river. I then let out a sigh and turned to Lyca.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked her.

She smiled and clung to my arm. "I'm right here for you Theo. Always by your side." she smiled with her tail wagging within her cloak.

"Well, let's see what fate has in store for us." I said as we both continued on the path. "Hopefully the worst is behind us." I told her.

[Author's Note] Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been busy with work, moving and recently my nephew was born so I've been spending lots of time with my brother and sister in law who are new parents. I cannot put into words what it's like to hold your new niece or nephew. I've also got another one on the way and just around the corner.

And I know this may not have been the most exciting chapter but I promise that a lot more will happen in the next few chapters to come. Believe me when I say you're gonna love what I have in store. The battles and love scenes will be worth the wait.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM on what you think and if you have any ideas you wanna share with me I'm always happy to hear what you have in mind so lay em on me.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	5. The Two Travelers

[Outside Heavenstagg]

Lyca and I followed the brick road that led to the town of Heavenstagg shortly after we parted with Bjorn, Sven and their wives and daughters. Once again I was really happy that Lyca let me trade in her furs for these cloaks we were wearing because it was really cold up here. But I guess when you travel to a kingdom called Vinterheim which literally translates to the common tongue as Winter Home it makes a lot of sense with the name choice. As the two of us neared the stone bridge that went right over the creak, I saw the handful of guards on the other side and judging how one of them was making his way across first I'm guessing they've already seen us and now wished to speak. I'm guessing there must be a toll to cross.

The guardsmen himself was a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair that had a few thin braids near his ears. He had blue eyes and a short beard on his face. His appearance reminded me of a Scandinavian Viking from the tenth or eleventh century. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved chain mail shirt and a few animal furs draped over his shoulders and a large round shield hanging from his back too. He had dark green trousers and hanging from his belt by his left hip was a sword in it's scabbard. He wore hide boots, gloves and a steel helmet on his head.

He was probably ten feet away from the both of us when he raised his right hand to halt us from coming any closer to the bridge. I was afraid he may not approve of me entering the town with Lyca because of her species. I'm sure Sven and Bjorn were able to enter to the town without too much trouble because while their wives may not have been human they didn't look threatening in any way. But I'm not sure how they'd feel about a Werewolf. Now they didn't see her throw down with that Ogress not long ago but I wouldn't be surprised if they were uneasy with the idea of letting her enter.

"Halt, you don't look like any of the other merchants coming and going. In fact, you don't look like someone native to this land at all. State your business." he said calmly but firmly.

"Yeah I'm definitely not from around here and I'm not a merchant either." I replied. "I'm just a traveler and I don't want to cause any trouble at all. I'm hoping to travel to the Kingdom of Midland after I get some food, rest and supplies." I explained.

He was quiet for a moment before responding. "You certainly don't look like the trouble making sort I'll grant you that." he replied before looking over to Lyca and pointing. "But what about her? Is she with you?" he asked me.

Lyca then leaned in and clung to my arm before smiling to the guard and wagging her tail. "Yes, she's with me." I told him plainly.

I saw a smile spread across his face and I knew what was coming next. "I see, you decided to taste the forbidden fruit of the forest did ya?" he asked which made me flush a bit.

"...Yes you could say that." I said looking over to the Werewolf still clinging to my arm and smiling up at me.

"Well good on ya Son." he replied. "Alright, just pay the toll and you two can proceed." he told me.

Lyca let go and allowed me to grab hold of the purse I had hanging from my belt. "I have only silver, will that do?" I asked.

"That'll be just fine. Two silver pieces will cover you both." he answered. I fished out two silver coins and stepped forward to drop them into his hand. "Enjoy your visit to Heavenstagg Young Man. Just respect the law and you won't find any trouble." he told me.

"Thank you Sir." I replied.

"A lovely day to you Young Lady." he said nodding to Lyca.

"Thank you." she smiled brightly with her tail wagging happily behind her.

Not long after Lyca and I passed the guards on the bridge we finally reached the town itself. And it was very busy too. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say we've arrived at the market square. There were market stalls and shops on both sides of the road we were walking on with various men and women peddling their wears. I saw everything from simple pottery, baskets and other things to carry and store things to clothing made from wool and linen of many different colors. I could even see women and children weaving more cloth not far behind with others dyeing them. And of course there were also stalls with food such as bread and wheat, various meats from beef, pork, poultry and fish and even several with baskets of spices and seasonings.

The people themselves reminded me once again of the similarities between this world and my own. They all resembled average people among the Scandinavian people during the Viking ages with men and boys wearing tunics and trousers meant for cold climates and women and young girls wearing long dresses for the same weather. I even saw several Monsters among them too which surprised me. One group that really caught my attention was a group of children who were playing in the streets. There were two human boys and three human girls with two more little girls who has strikingly different physical appearances from the other children they were playing with. Larger hands and feet which were bare, pointy ears and...Tails?

Right behind each of these girls was what looked like some kind of animal tail that wagged behind them. They also had flowers around their wrists, their ankles, the ends of their tails and on the tops of their heads. At one point, but girls stopped when someone got their attention and they ran over to who I assumed were their parents. The father was the only one who looked human. He had red hair with a beard and blue eyes and he swept one of his daughters up in his arms and gave her a quick hug and kiss. His wife looked exactly like her daughters with the same tan skin, brown hair and eyes and matching big feet, hands, animal like tail and flowers around her ankles, wrists, top of her head and the end of her tail too.

She picked up her younger daughter and held her lovingly and motherly. "They're Trolls Theo." I heard from behind me and looked to see Lyca smiling as she took a quick bite out of a large hunk of goat leg.

"Those are Trolls?" I asked her.

"Mhm." she replied before swallowing her mouthful. "They're pretty common in the far north. Met a few myself in the past. Very warm and friendly." she said before taking another bite of her meat.

Funny, whenever the idea of a Troll comes to my mind I think of one of those massive monsters in the Lord of the Rings movies like the one the Fellowship killed in the Mines of Moria. The idea of sweet and innocent little ladies with big hands and feet with pointy ears and tails never even crossed my mind. That was when something crossed my mind. Something I dreaded.

I looked back to Lyca who was still chowing down on her goat. "Lyca?" I asked looking at the leg in her hand.

"Hm?" she responded while chewing her mouthful of meat.

"Where did you get that?" I asked pointing at her snack.

She looked down and swallowed before looking back up and answering. "From over there." she told me while pointing behind her. "Wanna bite? It's really good." she offered smiling.

"You mean to tell me that you just stole a hunk of meat from someone's stall?!" I asked sweating.

Her smile dropped. "...Uhhhh." was her response.

"That's her!" shouted an angry sounding woman. Both of us spun around to see a woman in a yellow and green dress with her hands on her hips and she looked really pissed. With her were three guards wearing the same matching uniforms as the guards that we dealt with at the bridge. One of the guards was another woman with long blonde hair with some of it in many thin braids. And they didn't look to happy to see the two of us either. "That's the she wolf who stole from my stall." said the woman in the dress.

"You're comin with us." said one of the guards, a man with a brown beard.

Lyca saw them stepping forward and I could tell by her stance that she was ready for a fight. The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene so I quickly stepped in between the Werewolf and the three guards who were just about ready to draw their swords and axes.

"Wait!" I shouted as I held my hands up. "I'm sorry, I should have told her to keep her paws to herself. I'm really sorry, we don't want any trouble at all. If there's a fine I'll pay it." I said quickly with a few beads of sweat rolling down the cheeks.

Lyca relaxed a bit but the female guard came forward and stood before me before holding out her hand. I reached for the purse and once I took it off my belt she snatched it from my hand and opened it up.

"How much do you have?" she asked me.

"I have twenty eight silver pieces left." I answered praying that she wouldn't take too much money.

"Perfect." she replied as she reached into the bag with her free hand. She fished out two silver pieces and handed them to the other woman who nodded with satisfaction and went back to her stall. Then she fished out one more silver and handed it to me. Finally she closed the purse and held it up for me to see. "I think this will serve as your payment to the Thane for your crime." she told me as she placed the pouch on her belt.

Another guard then came up to me and placed his hand on the head of his axe which rested to his right hanging from his belt. "You keep your pet on a short leash and show respect to the law or you'll you'll find yourself standing before the Thane to face his justice." he warned me.

The guards walked away despite Lyca growling at them and showing her teeth. Once they were gone the people who were staring at the two of us then went on with their business again and she seemed to have calmed down again.

"Well that went well." she said with her happy, chipper and bubbly personality coming back instantly. "I was worried I was gonna have to chase them off. Good thing they decided to just leave right Theo?" she asked turning to me. Her smile dropped once she saw my sour expression. "Theo?" she asked with her head tilting.

I stood there with a frustrated look on my face as I held only one more silver piece in my hand. I let out a tired sigh and start walking. "Come on Lyca." I told her as I heard run to walk by my side.

After getting some directions, Lyca and I made our way to an inn. It was a sizable building with tow stories and three chimneys with smoke rising from all of them which told me that the place had to be pretty damn busy tonight. Entering I saw that I was right. The place was full of people all sitting and talking so the place was loud and lively. Very few people turned to see us enter and then they'd resume whatever they were doing so it was nice to know that we weren't gonna draw any more attention. At least so long as Lyca behaves herself. Looking around I saw that there were three fire places on three different ends of the room we were standing in and a large hearth fire burning in the center with a large hog roasting over it.

I wasn't sure who I should talk to but I saw to my right a counter with three men sitting there with their backs to me and a woman behind it filling large mugs with whatever alcohol she was serving that day. Since she obviously worked here I figured she was the best person to go to so I made my way over with Lyca right behind me. The both of us had to excuse ourselves as we made our way over, passing other customers and patrons so as not to get in anybody's way. I saw some men laughing loudly and obnoxiously at whatever topic they were discussing with the others at the table and I saw some guys feasting and drinking while others were throwing knives at a board along the wall or arm wrestling. Finally we made it.

"Welcome, what can I do for the both of you?" she asked us with a sweet smile.

"We need a room for tonight and a hot meal. Is this enough?" I asked holding out my last silver.

Her smile dropped which wasn't a good sign. "No I'm sorry but one silver piece isn't enough for two people." she answered. "Is that really all you have?" she asked.

"I had plenty more earlier." I said glancing over to Lyca for a second then back.

"Well to stay here would cost two silvers for a room for one and that doesn't include your evening meal. If you both wanted to stay and to have something to eat I'd have to ask you for six silver pieces." she explained.

"Damn it." I cursed with a quiet sigh.

I felt Lyca tug my sleeve to get my attention. "What does this mean Theo?" she asked.

"It means we're up shits creek without a paddle." I answered with a groan.

Needless to say I was pretty steamed. I was hoping to sleep in a clean bed tonight but Lyca fucked it all up when she stole the leg of goat from that one lady and cost me all that money. I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping outside tonight, especially with how damn cold it is.

"I'll tell you what." she said from behind her counter which got our attention again. "I really hate the idea of making you and your pretty little wife have to sleep outside so I have an offer if you're interested." she told me.

"I'm open to anything at this point." I replied.

"As you can see, I have a full house. Unfortunately I'm in need of help taking care of everyone. Part of that is keeping the fires in the hearth and the fire places going. If you're willing to chop wood for me until it's too dark to see I'll pay for your room tonight and I'll even pay for a hot meal for you and your lady friend." she offered.

Now the thing is right? I really didn't want to spend the rest of the day chopping firewood. Especially with how cold it is outside and the idea of having to work until dark really didn't sound too appealing. All I wanted to do was get something hot to eat, some rest in a real bed and then go shopping for some supplies for the journey south once I've got some more reliable directions to Midland. However I have to accept that begging and taking your pick usually don't go hand in hand and right now I'm completely out of money. Thanks to my very hungry companion who couldn't keep her paws off other people's wares. God I really wished that she didn't get me in trouble like that. Twenty seven silver pieces gone the same day I got them.

Now before I could actually answer, one of the guys sitting at the counter and drinking decided to speak up. "What? Chopping firewood? Piss on that." he said in a loud and booming voice before turning to Lyca and me once he got our attention.

The man who got up and now stood to full height was a really large man compared to most of the men I've met since coming to this world. He was tall, standing 193 centimeters at least. His shoulders were broad, his long shoulder length blonde hair had a half dozen braids decorated with gold binding them. His eyes were ocean blue and he had a mustache and goatee with two braids on his chin. The guy was ripped too with his upper body fully exposed to show off his massive muscles and the blue Nordic looking tattoos that covered his arms, chest, abdomen and neck too. I saw runes, sea serpents and dragons, gods battling giants and other intricate designs that actually looked really hardcore and scary. On his left hip hung a sword in it's scabbard.

The large man sneered down at me before lifting his mug to his lips and chugging more of his drink before speaking again. "If a young man like yourself uses an axe for anything at all it should be for splitting a man's skull on the field of battle." he told me taking a step forward.

"I...take it you're an expert in that field." I replied.

"Indeed Lad." he smiled. "I'm a veteran of many battles in many different lands. And seeing a young lad like yourself wasting his time and energy chopping fire wood instead of fighting for the glory of the Gods makes me wanna puke." he told me with that shit eating grin still on his face. "What's your name Lad?" he asked.

"My name's Theo, you?" I asked him.

"I am Hrothgar, leader of the Black Dragons." he answered.

"Never heard of them." I replied.

"Really now?" he asked sounding almost insulted. "We're mercenaries from all four corners of the world. How could you never have heard of us?" he asked me.

"That's a long story and you wouldn't believe me." I told him plainly.

He eyes me skeptically and took another drink. "Well, regardless I just so happen to be looking for new recruits. We gotta replenish our numbers and you're in need of work. How about it? I can get you some armor that fits you, a sword or an axe and you'll be sailing with only the best company in all the nine realms. What do you say?" he asked. I then felt Lyca grip me by my arm and he must have noticed that too because he started laughing. "Don't worry young Lass, I don't want to take your man from you. Why you can come too. I'm not opposed to Monsters serving among us and a man needs tits and ass every now and then. So how about it?" he asked me again.

Truth be told this guys scared the shit out of me. I really didn't want to offend him but I couldn't think of any other way to give him a straight answer. "No thanks." I told him. "I appreciate the offer but my answer is no." I added.

I was afraid he was gonna get mad. The guy had this looks about him that said he was walking the thin line of sanity and madness. I was afraid that telling him something he really didn't want to hear would send him over the edge. Instead he just chuckled, much to my relief.

"Ah well. Your loss." he replied shrugging his shoulders. He then finished his mug and slammed it down on the counter. "Thanks for the drinks good Woman." he said before reaching into a brown pouch he had hanging from his belt and placing two pieces of silver on the counter. I then watched as he headed towards the entrance and soon he was out the door.

I felt Lyca tug my arm again to get my attention and I saw she had a very tense expression on her face after our meeting with the large man. "I don't like him." she told me.

"Hrothgar's a very dangerous man." said the woman behind the counter who got us both to turn to her again. "He's a notorious raider, pirate, mercenary and slave trader. You did the smart thing turning down his offer. He would have made you prove yourself by sticking you on the front of the lines where the fighting is thickest just to see if you'd survive." she told me.

"Sounds like his reputation proceeds him." I remarked.

"There are many who believe he's the son of Njord, God of the Sea and Wind. His skills as a sailor are matched only by his blood lust and love of battle for it's own sake." she replied. "There are stories that his cruelty knows no bounds and when he raids, he makes sure that the survivors he chooses to let live witness all the terrible things he does to his victims so that his legend grows. I even hear that he's makes human sacrifices of the children of his enemies to appease the Gods." she added which made my skin crawl.

"Then I'm glad all I want to do is head south again." I replied. "Anyway, I'll take the job." I told her.

And so there I was out back behind the inn chopping firewood into quarters. Not a whole lot of fun when it's probably below forty degrees but it's simple enough work and the promise of a warm bed and a hot meal tonight makes it worth it. As I chopped away Lyca sat on a stump a few feet from me and just watched as I went to work with the axe I was given. I could tell from how her wolf like feet were tapping against the ground that she wasn't really enjoying herself.

"Theo, I'm bored." she said finally as she leaned forward resting her chin into one of her paws.

"Well then, find a way to entertain yourself." I said without even looking at her as I finished chopping one log in half and then moved to stack one of the pieces up so I could split it in half next.

"But can't we do something fun together?" she asked wagging her tail. "I was hoping we could explore this place together for a little while longer." she told me with her trademark smile.

"Lyca if I had the time I would love to check out more of the town and I'd even like to shop too but unfortunately we're set back money wise so I've gotta make up for our losses." I replied still not looking at her as I continued to chop wood.

There was along silence before she responded and I could tell by the change in her mood that she finally caught on. "Theo, are you mad?" she asked, probably noticing my tone as we talked.

"Yep." I answered still not looking up as I kept chopping wood.

"Are...Are you mad at...me?" she asked me.

I stopped myself right as I was about to cleave another piece of wood in half and finally looked up. "Yes Lyca, I'm actually pretty steamed with you at the moment." I answered.

She didn't look very happy to hear that as I saw her ears flop down and her expression told me that she felt scolded. "Was this because of the meat?" she asked.

"Lyca you cost us practically all our money." I said sounding pretty frustrated. "We needed that money for supplies for our journey south and then we've lost it all the same day we get it." I said sternly.

"I was hungry." she said trying to defend herself.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I asked her. "We were there at the markets and there were plenty of people who were ready to sell, I would have bought you something to eat. Lyca you can't just steal from somebody just because you're hungry. I can't tell you how lucky you are because that whole situation could've ended a whole lot worse. But regardless we're set way back now and I have to do grunt work just so we have a place to sleep tonight. I really hope that you enjoyed your meat because I paid for it." I finished as I resumed chopping.

There was a long silence between us as I resumed chopping but it was finally broken when I heard Lyca speak sounding pretty remorseful. "I'm sorry Theo." she said before I heard her sniff once.

Okay, maybe I was a little harsh on her. I mean, it really isn't like she meant to get us both in trouble. She's been living in the woods for so long that I really shouldn't be surprised that she wouldn't understand that among human society law and order is a thing. I looked up to see her wipe the corners of her eyes with her paws as she fought back the urge to cry. Now I genuinely felt pretty bad for going off on her like that so I let out a tired sigh and put the axe down before walking over to the wolf girl.

"Lyca?" I said softly this time. She didn't respond at first so this time I reached forward and gently lifted her face by her chin to look up at me. "I'm sorry Lyca. I shouldn't have went off on you like that." I told her as I saw her sniff and wipe her eyes again.

"You're not mad anymore?" she asked with her ears perking up.

I let out another sigh. "No, not anymore." I answered. "I know you didn't mean it. I should have gone over rules before entering town so I'm to blame for it as well." I confessed. I then took her gently by her paws and lifted her up to her feet. "We're set back but it's not hopeless. It just means that we'll be here for a little while longer, that's all." I told her smiling my best to let her know that everything was alright.

She smiled hopefully at that with her tail wagging behind her again. "So you're really not mad about me taking the meat like before?" she asked.

I decided to steal a quote from one of my favorite characters from one of my favorite HBO series to answer her question. "Well, once you've milked the cow there's no squirting it back up her udders." I answered. "Let's just put this all behind us now and move forward. Promise me that you won't take anything from anyone's stalls from now on?" I asked.

"I promise." she answered sounding happy and chipper again with her tail now wagging twice as fast.

"Good." I replied as I returned to the stump so I could resume work. "Then how about this? You go ahead and explore the town some more, just stay out of trouble. Come back here tonight and by then I'll be done working. We'll have dinner together and talk more before bed. I'll just keep thinking of what our next move is. We're out of cash but it's not hopeless. I'll come up with something and tell you about it later." I explained as I placed another log on the stump.

Before I could begin chopping again though, I felt Lyca who was right behind me now hug me from behind, pressing her large breasts against my back. "Theo?" she cooed.

"Um, yes Lyca?" I asked back as she turned my face to hers.

She smiled and blushed while batting her eyes lashes. "I wanna have your puppies." she whispered into my ear.

"I flushed red at that and felt my heart skip a beat. "Uh, Lyca I-" I started before I was cut off when she locked lips with me.

She then broke the kiss and smiled before letting me go. "Bye Theo, I'll see you again for dinner." she chirped before turning and walking away.

I stood there like a complete idiot with her words still ringing in my head. 'Kids.' I thought as I shook my head and resumed chopping wood. 'If the two of us keep having unprotected sex like our first meeting then it certainly won't be a question of if, just a matter of when.' I told myself inwardly as I tried my hardest to regain control of my thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

It didn't take long for me at all to lose track of time. At this point chopping wood for the fires quickly became a routine for me. To the point where I was pretty much running on auto pilot. This allowed me to think more about the world I was in and what I've experienced so far. My first real sexual experience being with a Werewolf of all things. A really cute, practically human looking Werewolf mind you but there was no mistaking her wolf like body parts and her mannerisms. And I've seen so many other kinds of monsters too since I've arrived. An Ogress, Trolls, a Yeti and a White Horn just to name a few. I wonder what other kinds I'll run into before I finally reach the Mage's College. Also, I find it weird that I haven't seen any males of their species.

And then there's the similarities between this world and my own. The people and the places remind me so much of Europe and Scandinavian nations from the Middle Ages. I wonder what other cultures here are mirrors of the cultures in my own world. I was so deep in thought I was started when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a man with brown hair, looked to be in his mid thirties.

"I was told to tell you that you can come back in now. It's nighttime and Miss Helga wants to thank you for your hard work with a hot bowl of stew and a cup of our finest ale." he told me.

"Thanks." I replied before dropping the axe and following him back into the inn.

It wasn't until I stepped foot in the building that I finally realized how cold I was. The heat hit me like herd of elephants and I was feeling the blood beginning to flow through my fingers and toes again which was really nice. I was shown to a table close to the hearth fire in the middle which was great because I just wanted to stay nice and warm right now. It was a long wooden table shaped like a rectangle and there would have been enough room for six people to sit with three on each side. There weren't any chairs but rather two large boards placed over two large round logs for people to sit on. As I sat there waiting for my meal I was beginning to wonder where Lyca was. I got my answer almost as soon as I asked myself the question.

Out of nowhere I felt someone hung me from behind with large paws at the end of her furry arms in place of hands and I felt her kiss me on the cheek. "I'm back." I heard Lyca tell me in her happy and bubbly self.

"Welcome back. Have fun?" I asked with a small smile as she made her way around to the other side and took her seat.

"I got to see the whole town and then I went hunting in the woods just outside the forest." she answered with a smile and her tail wagging behind her.

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you were able to have some fun by yourself without getting into any trouble." I told her right as the woman from earlier came up to us.

"Thank you so much for your hard work good man." she said with a smile as she placed two large wooden bowls in front of the two of us. "I should have enough wood now to keep the fires going until tomorrow morning." she told me as she took the lid off the large pot hanging over the hearth fire. We watched as she used a large wooden ladle to scoop out some of the contents and pour them into our bowls before us. "I hope you like it. This is a popular dish here in the evenings." she said once our bowls were filled. "Wait right here while I bring you some bread, cheese and something to drink." she told us before she walked off.

Lyca started at the food in her bowl and even tilted her head a little bit like she didn't know what to make of it. She leaned forward a bit and took a few whiffs before looking back up to me.

"What's this? It smells really good." she told me.

I took my wooden spoon and scooped some of it into my mouth for a taste. "It tastes like stewed beef. And it also tastes like there's some carrots, potatoes and onions too." I replied.

She was about to just dive in but I got her attention and demonstrated to her how a spoon works so that she wouldn't make a scene while eating in front of everything. I've seen her eat before and she certainly lacks acceptable table manners. So she used the spoon and I was glad to see that she didn't have any trouble with it at all. I was worried at first because of the size of her paws but she seemed comfortable enough holding it just as I did. She took a bite and her eyes widened and a smiled spread across her face as her tail started wagging again.

"This is delicious!" she said in disbelief. "This is what stew tastes like?" she asked excitedly.

"Well beef stew yeah. I imagine if I can buy a proper cooking pot later on I can try and make something like this later on down the road." I told her.

"Is there a way I can help?" she asked me wagging her tail.

"Well..." I said thinking about what she could do.

That's when the tavern lady came back with the rest of the food. "Here you are. Bread fresh from our ovens, cheese made from goat's milk." she listed as she then put two mugs out in front of us and started pouring our drinks. "And North Man's Spiced Apple Ale." she smiled as she filled both our mugs. "Once you're finished eating let me know and I'll show you both to your room." she told me before leaving to take care of her other customers.

I took a piece of bread and broke it. Much to my delight it was nice and warm which is the best kind of bread. I noticed Lyca now staring at her mug the same way she did the stew not long ago.

"Ale?" she asked looking up at me.

"It's beer." I answered. She blinked in that manner telling me she obviously didn't know what that was either. "Okay, it's an alcoholic drink lots of people enjoy. Plenty of people in my world drink beer too." I told her as I took my mug and took a taste. "And it tastes like it's flavored with apples and cinnamon." I added.

She then decided to try it too since she saw me drink it. "It's a little bitter, but I can taste the apples and cinnamon like you said." she told me before her eyes widened a little bit. "Oh, I feel a really nice warm feeling in my belly." she said rubbing her abdomen.

"Yeah that's kind of why people like booze." I replied.

"Well I like it." she smiled as she lifted the mug to her face and started chugging it with her tail wagging behind her happily.

"Lyca, little bit of advice. Take it easy with the drink. You won't like the hangover in the morning, trust me." I warned her.

[Later]

I was fucking exhausted. Half my day was traveling long rocky roads along cold mountain paths and the other half was chopping wood until my hands hand bruises on their bruises. And now that I had a belly full of food and alcohol I was ready to sleep for three days straight. Lyca and I followed our hostess upstairs to where all the guests were sleeping and she opened a door at the end of a long hallway. She let us inside and I saw that we had a nice and spacious bedroom with a large rug on the floor underneath the queen sized bed, a dresser for any clothes we might have that had a mirror and a bowl of fruit on the top and a single window which let the star light sky shine into our room. The bed itself looked very comfortable with heavy yet soft blankets and two feather pillows.

"Let me know if you need anything else." she told us as we turned to her.

"We will, thank you and good evening." I said as she smiled and closed the door behind us to give us some privacy.

I walked over and sat on the bed and felt a feeling I haven't felt in such a long time. The mattress was so soft and my nights in the wilds have been so rough and uncomfortable that I nearly cried when I realized that I was going to be sleeping in an actual bed tonight. I reach down to begin taking off my boots while Lyca explored the room a bit. She found a small table with a pitcher of water and some cups just in case she or I got thirsty some time tonight.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" she asked as I took off my first boot. "Are we gonna go to the one village you're trying to find? What was it called again?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well the place I was trying to get to originally is called Falonshire but now I just want to get back into the Kingdom of Midland." I answered as I got to work taking off my other boot. "And no we can't leave Heavenstagg just yet." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"A list of reasons." I answered looking up while I still worked on getting my other boot off. "We don't have any money, we don't have any food, we don't have any proper supplies for travelling and we don't have any reliable directions." I listed off as I got my other boot off.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"Well judging by how busy the markets are here I'm guessing that the economy is doing really well. So I'm going to look for part time work if there are any jobs available and earn some money. Once I've got some cold hard cash I'll buy what we need and then we'll be on our way. I've also talked with Helga and offered to chop more firewood in exchange for more food and this room. We're probably gonna be here for several days, maybe even over a week before we can leave for Midland again." I explained to her.

As I took my vest off and threw it to the floor I felt Lyca's weight drop on the bed. "That's okay." she said as I looked up to see her smiling. "As long as we're together I'm happy." she said as I began working to take my shirt off. Once I got it off I was tackled from behind with her hugging me. "Besides, won't it be fun telling our Puppies the stories of all the places we've been to, the people we've met and the delicious food we got to eat?" she asked whispering into my ear.

"Uh, yeah, kids." I replied still trying to wrap my head around the idea.

"Theo?" she asked as she turned my head to face her. "Do you...not want Puppies with me?" she asked sounding worried about what my answer would be.

"Lyca I..." I said chocking on the words in my mouth. Thing is I really didn't want to hurt her or anything but I wanted her to understand how I felt so I tried approaching this issue as nicely as possible because she seemed really fixated on having children. "It's not that I don't like the idea of having kids. I like kids, I come from a big family myself so I rather like the idea of having some one day." I explained. "It's just..." I said trying to come up with the proper words.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well first of all, I'm pretty young to start raising a family." I answered. "I'm only nineteen, I still have no idea how I got to this world, how I'm going to get back to my own or if I even can go back and at my age I still haven't finished college yet or even planned that far ahead y'know?" I asked her. "And then there's the fact that you and I have only been together for a few days. Everything's moving so fast and...I don't know. I guess the idea of having kids so soon seems really intimidating to me, y'know?" I asked her.

The Werewolf girl only smiled at me and leaned in to gently press her lips to mine in a loving kiss. "Everything will be fine Theo." she told me softly.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I just do." she answered. "When you first entered my den days ago, even when I didn't know your name I knew that everything was going to be alright. And I know that now." she told me.

"We still know so very little about one another." I replied.

"Then we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know one another." she told me lovingly. I thought on that as I was now lifting the blankets up so she and I could get underneath them. That was when she spoke up again. "Theo! Look what I found!" she said excitedly.

I looked up to see her holding a large metal pot in her paws and smiling with her tail wagging behind her. "What did you find?" I asked her.

"I found a pot for you." she answered happily. "You can start cooking food in it now right?" she asked me.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked her skeptically.

"Under the bed. Someone must have left it for us, wasn't that nice of them?" she asked me.

"I see." I replied. "Lyca, that isn't a cooking pot. That's a chamber pot." I told her which made her smile vanish. "And a chamber pot is the last thing you want to cook your food in." I added.

"What's it for?" she asked tilting her head.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose before responding. "Just put that back where you found it and let's go to bed." I told her.

She did and soon the both of us were comfortably laying beneath the covers of our shared bed. I felt Lyca shift under them one last time to lean forward and kiss me one last time.

"Good night Theo, I love you." she told me lovingly.

I couldn't help but smile. "You have a good night too Lyca." I replied.

She rested her head against my chest as she started to drift off to sleep. "Your heartbeat is so soothing." she said before she was finally out for the night.

I responded by wrapping my arms around her to hold her closer to me. I honestly didn't know what tomorrow had in store for us but I guess in the morning I was going to figure it out. Her head was just close enough for me to lean forward just a bit and gently plant a kiss on the top of her head.

'I'm actually glad now that I'm not on this journey alone.' I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

[Author's Note] I would like to give a personal heartfelt shout out to MickDunD who's been a great friend and critic of mine. He's been a great help with writing this story and without him I doubt it would have gotten this far as it has. Also he writes excellent stories so I highly recommend checking out his page here.

As always thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me a Review or a Pm and let me know what you think about it, I love hearing from my readers and if you guys wanna help me out with later chapters or have any ideas you wanna share please lay em on me.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	6. The Seer Of The Gods

[The Next Morning]

I actually managed to sleep very comfortably through the night. No surprise at all given how soft and clean the bed I was in and how well I ate last night. When I finally did wake up I saw that light was coming in through the window to my left and given where the light was shining I could tell it was early morning. I also noticed that Lyca was gone. No doubt she was probably off hunting again and would be back really soon with the hopes I'll cook whatever she brings back for our breakfast. Now I'm personally not against this in fact I think cooking out doors and living off the land has a nice charm to it. Not my first choice but I won't complain. But the lack of fiber is gonna be a pain in my ass both figuratively and literally very soon.

I got dressed quickly and exited the bedroom before heading downstairs. I arrived at the bottom to find the place probably half as full as it was last night but still plenty of men and women about. I saw the woman who gave me a job last night and offered such great stew for dinner. Maybe I could talk to her about another job. And hopefully not chopping wood again. I'd do it if I really had to but I'd rather do something indoors where it's nice and warm and I won't lose the feeling in my fingers and toes. Maybe serving drinks and food or even cleaning up. But first I'll head out to the town and see if there are any well paying jobs. I don't have many job skills but it shouldn't be too hard to find something that I can do for decent pay.

"Good morning." she greeted with a smile. "I hope you and your wife slept comfortably." she told me.

"We did yeah." I replied. "It's the first real bed I've slept in the last few days. By the way, have you seen where-" I was about to ask before I felt someone jump onto me from behind and almost knock me down with a tackle.

"Morning Theo." Lyca said happily with a bright smile over my shoulder and her tail wagging behind her.

"That answers my question." I grumbled under my breath. "Where were you this morning when I woke up?" I asked her.

"I wanted to take a look around. This place is so big, I've never seen so many people living together in one place before." she told me.

Once she let me go the both of us headed over to one of the unoccupied tables. A few other people watched us with grim expressions at first but after we took our seats they went back to what they were doing before. Much to my surprise the lady behind the table came and brought us some breakfast.

"Um, I don't have anything to pay you with still." I told her.

"It's quite alright." she responded with a kind smile as she placed the bowls down before us. "This is also for the work you did for me last night." she explained before pouring some milk into some wooden cups for us.

Lyca looked down at the contents of the bowl in front of her. "What's this?" she asked.

"Looks like porridge." I said before taking a quick spoon full and tasting it. "Yup, this is porridge." I said before taking a quick drink. "Mmm, and it seems like there's honey added to the milk too. Thank you." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and went back to work leaving the both of us alone. The Werewolf wasn't sure of what was laid out before her at first but took her spoon and gave it a try anyway. It was hard to read the expression on her face at first but she swallowed it and looked at me.

"It's, different." she said finally. "It doesn't taste anything at all like meat." she told me.

"That's because it isn't. Porridge is made of grain after it's been ground up and cooked in milk or water. And it tastes like she flavored it with honey just like our milk." I told her.

She looked like she wasn't too sure about it but she wasn't complaining and even resumed eating so I suspect she doesn't hate it. After just a few minutes of silent eating she decided to start a discussion after taking another drink of milk.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lyca asked, getting me to look back in her direction.

"Well I'm going to be looking for work." I said before having another bite of the nice warm morning meal. "Like I said, I'm trying to raise some money over the next couple of days. I need to get us some proper cooking ware, camping equipment like a tent and some warmer blankets and if we crossover from Vinterheim to Midland we may need to pay a toll of some sort so we'll need extra cash. I don't think we'll be leaving until I have plenty of silver." I explained to her.

Lyca took a quick drink of her honeyed milk before responding. "How much money will you need to make?" she asked me.

"I'm hoping to make up for the money I lost yesterday so we're looking at probably thirty silver. Forty at most." I answered. "I'm also going to try asking around for more reliable directions so neither of us get lost in our travels. How about you? What are you planning to do today?" I asked.

She swallowed her mouthful of porridge before responding. "I'm probably going to go hunting again. I've been having a craving for deer lately so I think I'll hunt some and bring it back for dinner tonight. I'd like to taste deer cooked over a campfire with you." she answered with a smile and her tail wagging behind her.

The both of us jumped when we heard someone kick the door open. "Finally!" shouted a small little girl's voice. The both of us looked to see nine little girls standing at the doorway. "Whoever gave us directions really has no idea what an inn is because it shouldn't have taken us this long to find this place." shouted the one in the front.

Upon first glance they'd look like regular little girls. But once you did a double take you'd see something was off about them. For starters, despite them all looking like ten year old kids they were dressed in kinda skimpy clothing. Each of them wore short shorts which left their legs fully exposed and they wore tiny sandals on their feet. They also wore sleeveless tops that left their shoulders and midriffs exposed too which were only held up by a thin thread tied off behind their necks. But what really got my attention were the horns on their heads. Each little girl had a pair of curved horns on the top of her head among her shaggy, disheveled hair. Each girl stood about 107 cm but there was another among them who looked slightly different from the rest.

She stood about 117 cm and unlike the others, the horns on her head were asymmetrical with one being slightly larger than the other. Her expression was also more relaxed and also somewhat dimwitted. But what also really stood out was her chest. All the others were flat which you'd expect of a bunch of little girls but she had a massive pair of breasts hanging from her chest which barely stayed inside her skimpy top. They were almost as big as Lyca's and they heaved and bounced whenever she moved. Everyone else in the room did their best not to pay the group of girls any attention at all but the both of us made the mistake of practically staring. One of them noticed I was watching and a sinister looking sneer spread across her face as we made eye contact.

She nudged the taller one next to her to get her attention and then pointed over to me while saying something I wasn't able to hear. She looked over to me before a big goofy smile spread over her face. The rest of them watched her before she nodded and they all ran over to where we were sitting. The both of us tried protesting but it did us no good. Lyca and I were sitting across from each other at a rectangle shaped table that probably had enough room for six people. Now it had the both of us and nine others taking up seats trying to squeeze in with us. Two of them were even sitting on the table itself and much to Lyca's annoyance as well as my discomfort, one of them sat on my lap and leaned against my chest. I had a really bad feeling about these girls.

"How's it going handsome?" the one sitting in my lap asked before lightly rubbing my cheek.

"Hey!" Lyca snarled which got them to look over at her. "Keep your hands to myself!" she warned.

The girl sitting in my lap shot her a dirty look before she chose to ignore her and then looked over to the woman behind the counter. "Hey lady! Break out the ale!" she shrieked.

"Damn this early in the morning?" I asked her. I was going to make a remark about her looking too young for alcohol but something told me she was older than she and her companions lead on.

"You bet your sweet ass cutie." she said with a wink.

I heard the sound of something sharp scratching against wood and noticed Lyca's claws digging into the table. "That's my Mate you're talking to runt." she growled.

They only continued to ignore her while the woman brought them their pints of beer which they all eagerly accepted and started chugging. The one sitting on my lap looked over to the Werewolf who was glaring at her.

"So, he's your Mate?" she asked pointing at me with her thumb.

"Yes." she said glaring daggers at her. "We're currently on our honeymoon." she told her.

"So how did he catch your eye?" she asked her. Then completely without warning, she reached down and grabbed me in between my legs and I couldn't help but gasp when she gripped me tightly through my trousers. "Oh, so THAT'S what it's all about." she sneered before they all started laughing.

At this point Lyca seemed to have had enough. She slammed her paws on the table which rung out through the whole inn. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted before pushing her seat back and standing to her feet ready to brawl. "You keep your dirty hands off of him now or you lose them!" she barked.

The girls who were sitting with us took that as a threat and they too stood up and started cracking their knuckles. "You wanna do this fleabag?!" shouted one of them.

Everyone in the whole place got up from their seats and tried to get as far away from the monsters as they could out of fear that they would be caught in the middle. After seeing the beat down that happened several days ago between Lyca and that Ogress I was terrified that this place was going to be demolished but luckily the fight was stopped before it even started.

"That's enough!" shouted the woman behind the counter who walked around it and came straight up to them before placing her hands on her hips. "I will not tolerate fights in my inn. I don't care if they're between Humans or Mamono so if you're going to fight then I want you all to get the hell out!" she shouted before pointing at the door.

One of the little girls looked at her then back to Lyca. She took her pint and finished it before wiping her mouth and turning to the others. "Common Gals, we're done with this place let's go." she told them.

We watched as all nine of them walked out the door and through the window I saw how each of them slung large wooden cudgels or stone hammers over their shoulders and then rode away on large rams of all things.

I looked over to the lady who stopped the fighting. "I'm really sorry about that Ma'am." I told her rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's not your fault." she replied with a shrug now looking more relaxed. "It's not uncommon for Monsters to battle for mates and Goblins are notorious for starting brawls like these all the time." she explained.

"Goblins? Those were Goblins?" I asked quite puzzled.

"Aye and they had a Hobgoblin leader." said one of the men taking his seat again. "And I'd watch your back Lad. That pack now have their eyes on you." he told me.

I felt Lyca run over and grab me by my arm, now hanging off of me. "Uh, I'm kind of already taken." I told him.

"They know, but I don't think they care." said another man taking his seat.

I looked over to Lyca who looked back up to me. "I guess we should probably go now. I gotta find a job for today." I told her.

"Okay." she said with a smile with her tail wagging behind her. Apparently she forgot all about the conflict and was ready to continue her day.

The both of us finished eating and once we were done we left the inn and entered a very busy market square. I wasn't personally looking forward to the hours and hours of work I was going to have to do today to make probably a little bit of money but I was at least optimistic about my chances of finding a job. The trick was finding the right job. Thinking back, I remember having to find a job back in Maine. My very fist job was fast food naturally which was the thing you did in high school and once I was going to college I had to find something that paid more. Thing is, all I had to do was sign a number of online job applications and then play the waiting game until I got a call back. This time I had to go out and actually look for someone looking to hire.

I noticed Lyca was still clinging to my arm and looked over to her. "Well, I gotta get my day started. I know you said that you wanted to go out and go hunting some more but you're welcome to stay with me instead." I offered.

She smiled that adorable smile in response. "I think I will go hunting. I wanna stay with you Theo but working a job sounds boring." she replied.

"It's not really meant to be fun. That's why it's work." I told her.

She let go of my arm but then quickly wrapped her own around me before planting a kiss on my lips. "Have a great day Theo. I'll see you again tonight for dinner." she smiled before skipping off. A few people glared at me, obviously because of my Werewolf bride but I decided to hold my head high and walk away with what dignity I had left.

The markets where just the same as they were yesterday. Packed with people coming and going as well as various merchants trying to sell their wares. In addition to humans like myself I saw some other races too. There were some dwarves working either as blacksmiths or merchants. Now I don't know at all if dwarves are anything at all like the ones I've read about in my favorite books or have seen in my favorite movies or video games but if they are then I'm guessing there's a dwarf stronghold nearby. A place where after you pass through the gates you can go underground and see a whole city of dwarves mining rare metals and precious stones to later sell to the humans on the surface. Just something I'm personally wondering anyway.

I also saw more non humans like the ones I've seen so far. That one family with a human father, a Troll mother and their children. I also saw a family with again a human father, his wife who looked like...a Weresheep? Sheep woman? What the hell was she? Whatever she was she had human characteristics just as Lyca did but had wool growing on some parts of her body and curved horns growing on her head. And of course the both of them had a little lamb girl who I could only assume was their daughter. Seriously, where are all the males of their species? With the exception of the dwarves every other non human I saw was a woman or her daughter. It seems highly unlikely to me that their races would be made up of nothing but females. Could they?

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I spun around quickly and was greeted by a very unnerving looking figure. He was an elderly man cloaked in dirty grey robes with a hood over his head. His face was weathered with a long grey beard that reached down to his waist. He had a dark grey blindfold over his eyes so I had to assume he was blind. He had a grim look on his face and with his chapped lips parted I could see his dark yellow teeth and the nails on his long thin fingers were ugly and gnarled. He held a walking staff in his right hand decorated with feathers and tiny animal bones, bird and rodent I'm guessing hanging from the top. And good lord did this guy stink. It was hard not to vomit standing next to him.

"You." he croaked as he extended his long bony finger and pointed towards me. How he knew I was standing in front of him I don't know.

"Uh, I'm afraid I can't help you Sir, I don't have any money." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"I am not a beggar Boy. I am the Seer." he said taking a step forward much to my discomfort.

"The...Seer?" I asked.

"I have been both blessed and cursed with the gift of foresight by our mighty God Odin. For it was he who foretold of your coming." he explained in a very preachy sort of way.

"Clearly Odin has a grand sense of humor, granting the gift of foresight to a blind man." I retorted.

"You doubt what I say is true outsider?" he asked placing both his hands on his staff and leaning on it for support.

"I don't even believe in Odin or any of your gods." I answered. I really didn't want to waste any more time. I needed to get back to looking for a job today and make at least some money.

"That is a shame Boy. Because the Gods of Asgard certainly believe in you...Theodore." he croaked.

The very moment I heard my name leave his lips I froze in place and felt a very real chill creep up my spine. How the fuck does he know my name? There's no way he could have simply guessed it. I turned around slowly to see him still standing there and judging by the sneer I could tell he knew that he got under my skin. Very perceptive for a blind man obviously.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

He took a few more steps forward. "I told you Boy. Odin, the Chieftain of the Aesir and King of Asgard has given me the ability to see what others cannot. It was he who foretold of your coming and in my dreams the Allfather had instructed me to wait for you. You have questions Boy, don't you?" he asked me.

"I don't even know where to begin." I replied.

"Follow me. I will show you what the Gods have revealed to me." he said turning and walking away.

"Where are you leading me exactly?" I asked him.

"To my shrine. There nobody will bother us." he answered.

"...I need an adult." I replied.

"I am an adult." he grumbled under his breath. "Now again, follow me. My time is very important." he ordered.

I honestly didn't really want to but truth be told I really wanted some questions answered and it can't be mere chance that he knew my name. Now I'm not the sort of person to believe in mystics or the supernatural. Hell I grew up in a religious household but to be honest I'm probably an agnostic at best. But I wasn't in my own world anymore, I was living in another. I had no clue at all what was logical here and what wasn't. I mean, for god's sake I had sex with a Werewolf only a couple of nights ago. So I decided to go ahead and follow this crazy old man. I know I should be looking for a job and making some money but I couldn't deny that he was right. I had a lot of questions on my mind and I really wanted answers. May as well get at least some.

I didn't have to follow him very far, he lead me to a very small and dirty looking hut. There was no door but rather strands of ragged cloth hanging down from the doorway. He entered first and I followed soon after. I was greeted by near absolute darkness. The only light was either coming in through a single window or multiple candles lit with tiny flames slowly working their way down over time leaving trails of red melted wax. The only furniture was a single bed off in the corner with a ragged and dirty pillow and blanket, a small table and two chairs. One of which he was currently occupying. What was really unsettling for me were the decorations. Bones all around. Many of them human bones and many others animal bones. All had runes carved into them.

Even the candles were placed directly on top of several human skulls which made me wonder how he came by these to begin with. Although I think I'd rather not have that question answered. But the black holes that were the eyes of these skulls seemed like they were looking up at me which sent a chill straight up my spine.

"Grab a handful of bones from the cauldron." he croaked in his low raspy voice. I looked over and noticed a black cauldron filled to the brim with bird bones and the bones of small rodents. I was hesitant at first. I'd really rather not grab any of these but I really wanted answers and most importantly to get the fuck out of here. He wasn't specific so I grabbed a small handful. "Take a seat." he told me pointing to the chair opposite of him. I did as I was told and sat down, once again smelling this guy's BO. "Drop the bones on the table before me." he ordered. I did as I was instructed and when I did a few bones accidentally bounced and rolled off. Although he didn't seem to mind because he didn't react. He then extended his hand and placed it over the bones before him.

"Once long ago, shortly after Odin and his brothers Vili and Ve created the nine realms, the Allfather went on many journeys in the pursuit of wisdom." he started. "To learn the secrets of death he hanged himself from the branches of the Yggdrasil and hung for nine days before he returned after learning death's secrets. To drink from the well spring of knowledge Odin sacrificed one of his eyes to the God Mimir. It is for this Odin is the wisest of all in Asgard." he said without even turning in my direction. Not that it would do him any good since he was blind.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"The pursuit of knowledge is a noble one. But there's a price to pay always." he answered. "Knowing too much can be just as dangerous as knowing too little. You may ask me three questions and I will give you three answers." he instructed.

'Seriously, what is it with these mystic types and setting strange rules when it comes to prophecy? I'll bet anything no matter what I ask him each answer will be incredibly vague and open to interpretation.' I thought as I saw how his hand shifted over the bones. Still, I can only ask him three questions so I had to make them count. Thinking quickly, I looked up at him. "I'm not from this world. I come from Earth. Another place and time not of your own. Who or what brought me here?" I asked finally.

He shifted his hand again and took a deep wheezy breath before answering. "I see a great citadel in a land many thousands of miles away." he started. "High castle walls and spires that touch the skies. Within lavish halls of a magnificent palace, seated upon a dark throne is a being of great and terrible power. One to rival even the Gods themselves." he said with another wheezy breath.

'My feet are already aching from the idea of traveling that far.' I thought to myself before responding. "So you're saying that whoever this person is, they're the one who brought me here." I replied, careful not to frame it like a question but as a statement.

"If not then she knows who or what did." he retorted.

'She?' I asked myself inwardly.

"You may now ask a second question." he croaked.

Thinking quickly, I watched as his hand shifted over the bones before asking my next question. "I imagine my journey will be very long and dangerous. What can I expect to run into?" I asked, feeling kind of nervous about his answer.

He took another wheezy breath before responding. "Your journey will have many trials and hardships son of Robin." he croaked before pausing.

'Son of Robin? My dad's name is Walter not Robin.' I thought as he continued.

"Trials of strength, endurance and skill." he said before taking another breath. "Your body, mind and spirit will be tested many times before you reach the end. You will be a changed man. I see many great and terrible battles on your path before you realize your destiny. I see the Doom Bringer, the Unmaker, an Armada of ships that are carried by the winds upon black sails and I see a great and terrible army of Nightmares and Horrors this world has never known." he ranted before stopping.

'Oh thank God, I was afraid this was going to be easy.' I told myself sarcastically. I was having a difficult time trying to wrap my head around all this. Trials to test my physical and mental well being is definitely not something to look forward to. But huge battles too huh? I am not a fighter. The closest thing I ever got to combat is LARP with swords and wizard staffs made of wood and foam. And the "Doom Bringer" or "Unmaker" definitely doesn't sound good in any way.

"You are allowed one last question." he said, interrupting my train of thought.

I really wanted to be careful with choosing my last question. Thinking about what my journey home entails, I finally thought of a good one. "The place I need to get to, the obstacles in my path, I can't do this alone." I replied. "Is there anyone I can turn to who will help me?" I asked him.

He shifted his hand over the bones once more before responding. "I see the Huntress." he began. "One who's eyes shine with the light of a warm summer sky and who's fur is whiter than the snow of the coldest winter." he said with another wheezy breath.

'That has to be Lyca. Sky blue eyes, white hair and wolf fur, who else could it be?' I asked myself. Still, thinking about it now, I'm glad to know she'll help me in my journey. She could be a little...slow sometimes, she got me lost and she even got me in trouble but she means well and I'm actually glad that I met her. Even if the very first thing she did when we met was rape me on the floor of her cave.

"I see the Warrior." he continued. "One who's walked a path of many battlefields. Treading among many fields of broken and mangled corpses with flowing rivers and streams of blood. I see the Magician, the Priestess, one who has given her life to Gods long since forgotten by the sands of time. I see the Ranger. A kindhearted and pure spirit. Born of a union between two worlds and yet calls neither home. I see a Fiery Spirit. One with a painful history and yet cleaves to the skies upon wings of freedom. I see the Minstrel, the Poet, one who speaks with knowledge and wisdom beyond her years. I see the Healer, one who has made her home in strange and exotic woods in the lands far to the east. And I see the Assassin. She who is one with the darkness and who's strike is more deadly then any serpent's venom." he finished with a long exhale.

After hearing all that I really had a hard time knowing what to think. Now I know that Lyca is the Huntress. She fits the description perfectly in both her physical appearance and what she enjoys doing each morning as well as what she's currently doing right now. But a Warrior, a Priestess, a Ranger, a Fiery Spirit, a Minstrel, a Healer and an Assassin huh? Come to think of it, the way I listed it all out in my head it almost seems like I'm starting to tell a really bad joke. And the thing is right, I have absolutely no clue how I'm gonna find these people or how they're gonna help me.

"So...these are the people you say I can turn to right?" I asked finally. "You're saying they will help me?" I asked him, remembering that I already asked my third question. Much to my surprise, he started laughing. Like a deep cackling with some wheezing as if I told him some kind of a joke. "I'm sorry what's so funny?" I asked raising one of my brows.

"My Boy, if you had any idea at all what Odin and the Gods had in store for you, you'd take off all your clothes right now and dance naked in the streets for all to see." he answered still laughing.

'Coming from some deranged looking old man who looks like he should be wearing a straight jacket that doesn't sound weird or creepy at all.' I thought before standing up. "Okay then, if that's all I should probably go now." I told him.

"Yes, you should." he replied as I made my way to the door of his house. "Be careful now Theodore son of Robin, your journey has only begun and it doesn't get any easier." he called out as I exited his hut.

I exited that place as quickly as I could and I was determined to put that whole thing behind me. I didn't want to believe any of it. All this prophecy crap was something I never took seriously back home. To me this prophecy stuff was the kind of thing you'd expect from doomsday cultists. But I couldn't shake that meeting with the Seer from my head. How the fuck did he know my name? I never met him before a day in my life and I've told very few people in this world my name. I shook the thought from my head as best as I could and I'll try to put it all behind me. There's no point dwelling on the supernatural or prophecy crap. I could tell by how high the sun was that it was almost noon and I really needed to find a job. Anything at this point.

As I walked I heard an argument and turned to see an older man with shoulder length grey hair and a beard down to his chest fighting with a younger blonde man who looked to be my age. Probably a little older.

"For the last time no!" the old man shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is ridiculous! I've worked for weeks, dragging those damn nets out of the water all day long and for the first time I ask for a little extra this is the response I get?" he asked him angrily.

"I told you when I first hired you on that the wages I promised were set. And don't lie to me, you've asked before for more and I keep telling you, I can't pay you any more than what I already do. I gotta keep a shirt on my back and I've got a family I have to provide for." the old man said still crossing his arms.

"I have a family I'm trying to provide for as well!" the younger man shouted back. "I have a three year old son and my wife is expecting our second child. So I really need this raise." he insisted.

"I'm sorry but no." he snapped back.

"Then I'm done working for you. I'll just find one of your competitors and offer to work for them instead. Maybe they'll pay me more just to take me away from you." he shouted back before storming off.

"Fine then leave!" the old man shouted. "You'll find they won't pay you any more than I've already been paying you and it's no loss for me. Plenty of young men out there willing to work!" he shouted hoping that the younger man could still hear him.

This was probably my chance. "Excuse me Sir." I called running over and getting his attention. "I've been looking for a job. I'll accept whatever you offer and I won't complain or give you any lip about it either." I promised.

His eyes lit up and a smile quickly spread across his face. "You're hired." he replied before extending his hand which I accepted and shook. "My name is Utred Utredson. You?" he asked.

"Theo Robinson." I answered.

"Huh, never heard someone with a name like that around here before but I like it." he said before bringing his arm around my shoulder and walking me over to the docks where I saw his fishing boat. "Tell me Theo, do you have any experience fishing?" he asked me.

"Well my Dad and Granddad took me fishing couple of times during the summer back home." I answered.

"Glad to hear it." he said nodding his head as he let me go and boarded his boat.

"However, I'm not very good at it." I confessed rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well at least you're honest about it." he chuckled. "But don't worry, with your youth and energy and my skills we'll bring in a great haul for the Merchants. And since this is your first day working I'll pay you double. But only this once." he said with a finger raised and pointed towards me.

"Deal." I replied before stepping on the plank that led to his boat.

"No no no no no no no no no no!" he shouted throwing his hands up and stopping me from coming on board. "Never ever board a vessel with your left foot first, that's horrible luck. Step with your right foot first." he told me.

I did as he instructed and for the whole rest of the day I would help Utred cast a large net over the side of the boat as we either let the currents carry the boat down river or turn around and use the sails or oars to sail back up. Each time the net was full we'd haul it back on deck which was absolute murder on my back and I was pretty sure I pulled a muscle or two in my arms. We would then toss the fish into large baskets and go at it again. By the time Utred told me we were done we filled up a dozen and a half baskets with all the fish we caught today. We docked and while I rested Utred talked with a merchant and once the deal was made he came on over and placed two shiny piece of silver in my hand. All that work and I got two silver pieces.

"You did really good Theo." Utred said smiling. "I'll tell you what, if you're willing to come back again tomorrow I could really use the help." he said before heading off.

'I'd really rather not.' I thought before looking at the coins in my hand. 'But begging and taking your pick don't exactly go hand in hand.' I told myself as I got up and headed back in the direction of the inn.

As I made my way to the inn I wondered how I was going to pay for our room and food again? I had three silvers now which wasn't enough for both Lyca and I to have a warm bed and a hot meal. As I approached it I groaned at the idea but figured I'd offer to work for the lady who runs the place again. She did say she was under staffed last time so maybe I'll just have to chop more fire wood again for a few more hours, freezing my fingers, toes and balls off in the process. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I felt Lyca tackle me from behind with her trademark surprise hugs.

"Hi Theo!" she beamed, resting her chin on my shoulder and smiling with her tail wagging behind her.

"Hey Lyca." I greeted back with a tired smile. "Any luck hunting? I haven't seen you all day." I told her.

"Yeah, I caught and killed a really big deer and I was going to bring it back so we could cook and eat it together but guess what." she said before holding out a small brown leather purse. "I made some money." she said grinning proudly.

"What?!" I asked taking the purse she had offered and opening it up to count a dozen silver pieces. "How did you..." I began to ask.

"After I brought my bounty from the forest, several humans came over and offered to buy my buck from me." she answered. "I really didn't want to at first but one guy said he'd pay good money for the meat. Another said he wanted the pelt and the last wanted the antlers for a "Tonic" I think he said. No idea what the last thing is but look at all these coins they gave me." she smiled with her tail now wagging twice as fast.

"Lyca this is great." I replied barely able to contain my own smile. I offered to give it back but she refused.

"No Theo, you keep it." she told me.

"I don't understand." I replied getting out from her grip and facing her.

"Well, I still felt really bad about causing you to lose all of your money yesterday. So when someone offered to give me more I thought maybe I can help you get it back." she smiled again.

"Lyca..." was all I could say, not knowing how to take it.

"Please take it Theo." she said taking my hands in her large paws. "I want to help you. Because I love you and I wanna see you happy. Besides, I can't touch silver anyway. It burns my skin so it's better with you anyway." she told me honestly.

I was genuinely touched by the kind gesture. Truly I was really beginning to believe that when Lyca told me that she loved me I believed it. "Well you've certainly made our day for us Lyca." I replied with a smile. "Thanks to you, we can stay another night at the inn and have a nice warm meal before bed." I told her.

I watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. She tackled me in another hug, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and clung onto my arm as we entered the inn together. "I can smell deer cooking right now Theo and it smells great." she whispered with excitement as her tail wagged behind her.

"Yeah it definitely smells like we're having Venison Stew or Soup tonight." I replied as we both approached the woman behind the counter.

Little did I know that tonight was probably gonna be the last good night for either of us. My first trials in my journey that the Seer forewarned were about to begin.

[Deep In The Woods]

It was night now and the pack of Goblins lead by their Hobgoblin leader had finally arrived at their destination. They group left their goats to graze on the grass as they entered the camp where the army was waiting. Within were many more Goblin packs with Hobgoblins in each group. Some numbered as few as six while others numbered as many as a dozen or more. There were also over a dozen or more Ogresses within the camp as well. A few of them were squabbling with each other or the Goblins they had to share the camp with. But the majority of occupants, about seventy or eighty percent were something else. Upon first glance one would see them as regular women who were cute and slightly chubby while wearing tight and scantily clad leather armor.

But upon closer inspection each young woman also had floppy pig ears on the top of her head poking up through her hair and behind her a curly pigs tail just above her bottom. They were everywhere within the camp. Among the Goblins and Ogresses, sitting at campfires and feasting on large plates of meat and washing it down with large mugs of grog. The small group of Goblins who were recently in Heavenstagg made their way to the center of the camp to speak with the leader of the raiding party. She sat at a larger campfire than the rest and was really shoveling the meat into her face. Unlike all the others she was much taller and less chubby and more athletic looking with more muscular arms and legs. She looked less like a pig and more like a wild boar.

Her skin was a dark tan and while she too was scantily clad she didn't wear leather but rather crudely shaped metal armor covering her thighs, shins, shoulders and arms and her wrists. She had her mask which was made from the skull of a boar off to the side and she wore an eye patch over the left side of her face to cover the fact that she was missing one of her gold colored eyes. She had very wild and spiky silver hair that ran freely down her back and the only thing covering her private parts were a black bra and panties. She also had furry silver pig ears on her head and a long boar's tail behind her with a puff of silver fur at the end. She saw the Goblins approach and stopped to wash down her food before addressing them.

"You're late." she grunted with an annoyed look on her face.

"You said you wanted a thorough scouting mission so we gave you one." the Goblin in the front mouthed off.

"Fine, then what can you tell me about the town by the river?" he asked leaning back against the log that was supporting her back.

"It's called Heavenstagg." said another. "They're a major trading hub between Vinterheim and Midland. Mostly merchants coming and going, lots of laborers and several other travelers." she listed off on her fingers.

"That one guy at the inn was cute." the Hobgoblin said with a dorky yet dreamy smile on her face.

"I know right?" another asked and they all started giggling remembering the guy they met and drank with at the inn.

"Don't forget the mission." she grumbled before taking another drink of grog.

"Right." said another one stepping forward. "The place is lightly guarded but I suspect that if we were to attack many of the men will take up arms and quickly to drive us back out." she told her.

"Fortunately we have the element of surprise on our side." said another.

"Yeah, there's a blind spot between their guard towers we can exploit. One in the north and another in the west." said the first.

The leader sneered hearing that. "Perfect, a pincer move." she said standing to her feet. "Everyone listen up!" she shouted getting the whole camp's attention. "The time has come for us to begin another raid! So gear up and get ready for battle! We leave immediately!" she shouted lifting her large maul and resting it on her shoulders.

"Hey, what about dinner?" asked one of the smaller pig ladies sitting at the fire.

The leader thought on that real quickly before dropping her war hammer on the ground, sitting back down and grabbing some more meat. "We leave in five hours!" she called out before taking a huge bite. 'Pillage and rape, it's gonna be a good morning.' she thought to herself.

[Author's Notes] Wow, this is the longest chapter I've done yet. So yeah as you guys can probably tell the next chapter is gonna bring on some more action and danger to the journey. Tell me either in a PM or in a Review what you think is gonna happen next. Also this is the very first time I've ever done a prophecy so please let me know if you like it or not.

As always thank you all again so much for reading my stories. Please leave a Review or a PM as I love hearing from my readers and if you have any ideas you wanna share I'd like to hear em.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	7. The Orc Attack

[Our Room At The Inn]

I awoke a little earlier than I usually did this morning. I'm not sure if it was something I ate or drank last night but I opened my eyes and looked over to see that Lyca was already up. I wasn't surprised given that she was a morning person and would no doubt be off hunting again. She must've heard me because I saw her ear twitch before she turned to look at me.

"Oh I'm sorry Theo, did I wake you?" she asked.

I yawned and sat up. "No it's fine I actually needed to get up anyway." I replied. "I'm actually hoping to start work early so I can put in some more hours and earn some more cash than I did yesterday." I told her.

"Oh." she said before looking off to the side then back to me. "What were you doing yesterday?" she asked.

"Fishing." I answered. "There's this man named Utred who took me on as his assistant fisherman and I'm hoping to work with him again today." I explained.

"Fish? Yuck." she replied sticking out her tongue comically.

"Don't like fish do you?" I asked smiling at her cute childish behavior.

"I hate fish. I hate the taste, I hate the smell and I hate all those little bones." she said before shivering as if the very idea of eating fish gave her goosebumps.

I chuckled at that and got up to sit up in our bed before I tried fitting my boots back on. "Well you don't have to worry about eating any of them. We catch them and sell them to merchants who wanna sell them to other people who wanna eat them. I'm just trying to make some money. I take it you're going to go hunting again?' I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "I've had a craving for wild boar and I'm going to try and see what other game those nice men will buy for us." she told me.

I managed to get the other boot on my foot and turned to smile at the Werewolf. "Lyca I really appreciate your help." I told her. "I have no real job skills in this world and the jobs here can only pay so much and there's no way I'd be able to make the money otherwise. I'd never be able to move on without you." I said before turning back and tried to finish getting dressed. That was when I felt her hugging me from behind again. I turned around to see her smiling and looking into my eyes lovingly. "Lyca?" I asked.

"Theo." she said in a soft and dreamy voice I've heard before.

"Y-Yes." I responded.

"Tonight after supper I want to try for puppies again." she whispered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

My eyes shot open and I could feel my face heat up. "L-Lyca." I said before she stopped me by locking her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Her lips felt like soft velvet against mine and I nearly lost myself in the kiss before she finally broke it.

"I'll see you again tonight my love." she said before getting off the bed and strolling out the door. Swaying her hips and drawing my attention to her perfect heart shaped pillow of an ass.

I gulped as her last words raddled around in my head for a short while. "...Puppies." I said as I got back up to finish getting dressed.

As I finished getting dressed and made my way out I had a lot on my mind. The first of course was my current situation. Obviously how I came to this world from my own. Thinking back the last thing I can remember was walking home at night during a heavy rain before that flash of bright light and then...nothing. And when I finally get a chance to ask that question it's to some creepy old blind man who's probably doing mushrooms and calls it messages from his gods. I still don't even know why I agreed to sit and listen to his rambling. I guess it's probably due to the fact that he somehow knew my name which caught me off guard. But still, a powerful being in a dark spire? Is this a reference to the Mage's College or is it something else?

Also a she? And then there's a monsters of these world. Every single one of them are more...human than I would expect to see in monsters. And again, why are they all female? Lyca's a Werewolf, then there's the Ogress I ran into out in the woods near her cave, the Trolls and that...Weresheep? Sven and Bjorn's wives? Is it some common practice in this world for human men to marry monster wives? And where are the males of their species? It doesn't make any sense at all. And then there's the rest of the prophecy I got from that guy. All these different people who're supposed to help me find my way home. Are they really gonna help me in the literal sense or is it in a less direct way? Like I have to help them or...I fucking hate cryptic wording.

All these thing I thought on until I finally reached the docks and saw Utred already getting his boat ready for the day. He turned to see me coming and smiled before waving. "Good to see you again Son." he said as I came up and shook hands with him.

"You as well Utred." I replied. "I came earlier in the hopes of putting in more hours today." I told him.

"Glad to hear it." he said as he stepped on board his boat. "I got a really good feeling about today's catch. I think we're going to get a huge bounty and I'm glad that I have someone who'll help me this early in the morning." he told me.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Come aboard Theo m'boy." he said with a wave forward, beckoning me to come with him.

And so I boarded, right foot first like he taught me and we unfurled the sails and allowed the winds to carry us up the river while casting a net over one side. And so would begin my very long and tiring day of catching backbreaking loads of fish, sorting them in baskets and doing it all over again. Little did I know today was going to be my worst day yet.

[Outside The Town]

Half a mile outside the town of Heavenstagg the raiding party of monsters waited and made preparations for the upcoming attack. The Ogresses and Goblin parties were all ready to go by now with the Ogresses exchanging banter and the Goblins either playing cards or tending to their battle rams. The pig women were busy painting their arms, legs, faces and bodies with red warpaint and were making last minute adjustments to their crudely made weapons. The leader of the pig women, the tall wild boar like looking woman was seated on a stone looking at the town with intensity in her remaining eye. She had already finished painting herself and had both her war hammer and her mount, a massive wild boar with her. She was waiting now.

She had divided her raiding party in half and was going to attack the town from two sides at once. She would lead the first attack from the west and draw as much of the town's warriors to her vanguard as she could before signalling the other half of her party to attack from the north and trap the people in a pincer movement. This was incredibly important for her mission because the point of the attack wasn't to kill a lot of people, if at all. The plan was to capture as many citizens, preferably humans as possible before too many escape and to clap em in irons and leave before the local Jarl can bring additional warriors because once the attack began they'd certainly send word of their attack. So timing was everything for their mission to succeed.

While she thought on these things she kept watching the town from a distance and every now and then would look through her spyglass to get better details. On the one hand she saw farmers working their fields and tending to their animals, smiths and artisans crafting to items to sell later, merchants plying their bloody wares at their stalls and shops, fisherman catching huge loads of fish in their nets and guards patrolling the streets trying to keep the peace. She was genuinely excited about the upcoming raid. Not only did she and her tribe have a chance to steal lots of loot and food, but there had to be nearly a thousand people here which meant loads of potentially handsome men for tribal husbands or slaves to sell in their markets to fill their pockets.

Plus she was a warrior. If there was one thing she loved about Northmen, whether they came from Vinterheim, Northanglia, Westumbria or Merseax, the men of the northern kingdoms were very warlike just like her own people. This meant that the battles were worthwhile fighting and the men were strong which meant finding strong husbands and bearing strong offspring. It was easily a win win. And she definitely saw some pretty handsome men among the townspeople. She sneered at the fact that the trip here wasn't going to be for nothing and certainly not for low level human males. All she had to do now was wait for word from the messenger she sent to give her an update on the other party. The raid needed the other half of her army to do it's part.

It was then when one of her captains came up to speak with her. "Chieftess." she said before taking a quick bite of her meat off the bone in her hand.

"What do you want Captain Oogba?" she asked not looking at her.

"Our messenger just returned Chieftess. She says the rest of the army is ready for the attack." she told her.

"And they weren't seen?" she asked looking over real quick at her.

"Yup. Our scouts' information was good. Neither their watch towers or patrols saw us." she reported.

The leader smirked and got up from her seat, lifted her maul up onto her shoulder and mounted her battle boar. "Good. Then the time has come. Those idiots had better remember to wait for the signal." she said as she rode through the ranks of her warriors who've already finished putting on their warpaint.

[Back On The Boat]

It was backbreaking work. Hauling loads of fish out of the water and onto the deck of the boat. These loads were huge and each time Utred and I tried pulling the net out of the water I felt like my fingers were gonna be ripped from their joints, my arms were screaming in pain and my back was killing me. But somehow we'd drag the thing out of the river and much to the old man's delight it was filled to the brim with all kinds of fish. We'd drop it on deck, let them spill out and flop around while the both of us started grabbing them and chucking them one at a time into the baskets. Backbreaking but simple and given the grin on my partner's face I could tell he was quite happy with our loads. It's hardly even been an hour and we've filled eight baskets.

"M'boy this has to be our best day yet. Clearly the God Njord has blessed us both and I can see us getting paid a lot today." he said picking up several big ones and tossing them into the basket to his left.

"I hope so." I replied. "Because my back, arms and fingers hate me right now." I told him.

"Ha! M'boy that's just you getting used to the fishing life. Honestly, you should consider doing this full time. You've been the best partner I've ever worked with." he told me grinning still.

Just then I heard a loud yet low noise in the distance. At first I could have sworn it was some sort of animal but I don't recall any creatures making suck a sound. It sounded more like horn, the kind you blow through. That was when I realized that Utred became very quiet. In fact, looking towards the shore I could see that everyone has stopped what they were doing when they heard the horn call. Then suddenly there was a panic with people screaming and running around in all directions as the horn blew again.

"What was that?" I asked Utred who became quite pale.

"Orcs." he said in such a low tone I almost didn't understand.

"Orcs? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, did you say Orcs?" I asked hoping I did misunderstand.

"We gotta get back to dry land and get the fuck out of here M'boy, there's an Orc Raid!" he said as he ran over to the oar on the left side of the boat. "Take the other one and let's get rowin!" he shouted.

I did as he told me and we were putting as much steam into it as possible. All the while my mind was racing. Orcs? Seriously? Of all the things I could've had the misfortune of running into, why Orcs? Of course I didn't have long to think on it. As soon as we docked the boat we both scrambled to get off. My first priority was to run into the woods and find Lyca then get the hell out of here. Unfortunately my plans were gonna have to be cancelled because there were several guardsmen, one of which was on horseback who came up and shoved us both towards a large group of other men and teenage boys. Some of whom looked to be probably fourteen years old. I suddenly had a really bad feeling about why we were all gathered together like this.

"By order of the Thane! Every man and strong lad able to bear arms must immediately take up sword, ax and spear in defense of Heavenstagg!" the man on the horse shouted for all to hear.

That was when three carts drawn by horses were wheeled in with helmets, melee weapons and shields inside. "Excuse me." I said getting him and everyone else's attention. "I am not even from here." I told him.

"The Thane said every man and strong lad. He's not concerned about whether you're from here or not." the man on the horse replied.

"I've never even held a weapon or have been in a real fight." I argued.

"Well no worries." he said as the others behind started quickly grabbing their gear. "Here in Vinterheim, we believe in learning through experience. We have a saying in these lands. If you can survive your first battle, then your chances of surviving all your other battles go up. Now get in line and get ready to defend the town, the garrison can't hold forever." he barked.

"Sir I-" I started before getting cut off. There were now three swords pointed at me by three other guards.

"Either die by their blades or die by ours." he said glaring me in the eye, as if daring me to refuse.

So I ran over to the carts and received my gear for battle. The helmet they placed on my head was a one piece steel helm that felt a little too big so it wasn't a comfortable fit. I could tell that this thing was gonna roll around or fall off if I tried running. But it did provide good protection. The top of my head covered by solid metal, some chain mail protecting the back of my neck and a see through guard that covered my nose but allowed me to see clearly through the two eye holes. And it wasn't as heavy as I feared either so that's an added bonus. Next I was handed a large round wooden shield that was painted yellow and black. This was definitely heavier than the helmet on my head but not unbearably so. It was two and a half feet in diameter.

If I had to hazard a guess this thing had to be probably fifteen or more pounds but I wasn't sure. I really wish that the handle was closer to the edge and that there was a strap or something I could loop my arm through so it would be easier for me to hold and use it comfortably. But I had to settle for holding the handle in the center and just not drop the damn thing. Finally I was handed a single handed doubled edged sword with a 90 cm long blade. It felt like it weighed probably four or five pounds so I was genuinely surprised that it wasn't much heavier. My only problem with the sword was that it wasn't very well balanced. It was in fact kinda forward heavy so swinging this thing was gonna take a lot out of me. But I wasn't in a position to protest.

Once I was hastily armed I was shoved by one of the guards towards other men who were armed as I was and we were quickly marched westward to where we were told the Orcs were coming from. It didn't take long before the number of men and teenage boys conscripted went from being several dozen to a few hundred. As we all ran together, as I listened to the sound of men huffing as they ran or yelling, the sound of other civilians screaming and running away, my heart was racing in my chest. I've played dozens of different video games, watched dozens more movies and read over a hundred different fantasy books. Some good, some bad, but all included battles between Humans and Orcs. Never did it ever enter my mind that I'd have to fight them.

Eventually we all ran past the houses to a wider and more open field where I saw much of the guard and civilian militia already forming a shield wall. I also saw several other guards and a very important looking man, who I could only assume was the Thane they were talking about on horseback and directing orders. I was forcefully shoved by one guard into the group towards the back of the shield wall.

"Don't let them through!" shouted one guardsman through his helmet. "They break through and the whole town will be in flames!" he shouted looking at all the men and boys who're organized for the town's defense.

I looked out in the direction we were facing and what I saw blew my mind. "What the hell?" I blurted out looking at the army massing half a mile away from us.

Emerging from the densely wooded forest stood rows of barbarian looking woman. No joke. Scantily clad in leather armor, most of their skin shown off to the world with barely any fabric covering their private parts, decorated in red warpaint and...are those pig ears on their heads? And curly tails too? And again, why are they all women? What the hell is going on?

"Funny, I was half expecting one of those deformed mutants from the Lord of the Rings." I mumbled to myself.

I also saw one who stood out from the rest. She had tanner skin and unlike the other Orcs she looked less chubby and more athletic and muscular. Her long hair was ashen and spiky and she was riding atop the biggest wild boar I have ever seen in my life. That thing had to be the size of a Harley Davidson motorcycle. I had so many questions floating around in my head that I jumped when I felt other men behind me pushing forward and soon I was sandwiched with everyone who stood shoulder to shoulder with shields out and bracing for the upcoming fight. At this point my heart was beating rapidly against my rib cage. Pig women or not I was not ready for a fight. I didn't know if this world really had gods or not but I figured a quick prayer wouldn't hurt.

And that was when the horn blew again. The leader of the Orcs gave the signal and I watched through the holes of my helmet as they came pouring down towards us like a flood. All shrieking a lour "Reeeet" war cry like actual pigs as they drew closer and closer to our lines.

"HOLD!" shouted one of the guards behind our lines as we readied for the impact.

I grit my teeth and planted my feet firmly into the muddy ground beneath me. The Orcs came screaming in closer and closer brandishing their crudely made metal swords and axes, stone headed hammers and wooden war clubs.

"HOLD!" the guard shouted again.

I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly till the fingers in my right hand turned white and the same with my left gripping my shield. "I really don't wanna be here." I said in a shaky breath.

"STEADY!" the guard shouted once more.

And with that there came a loud crash as the two lines slammed into one another and the force of it was so strong I had the wind knocked out of me. There were probably three other men in front of me but I still felt the pressure of the Orcs pushing into our lines. Once I was able to breath again and the ringing in my ears stopped I heard yelling from everyone on both sides as both lines pushed against each other. It was so loud it was almost deafening. And it was getting really hard to breath when you had people pushing towards one another and you were in the middle. The Orcs kept squealing and tried breaking through the wall while the men struggled to keep their footing, keep shoulder to shoulder and push back against them.

At one point I looked ahead and saw one of the Orcs looking through all the men in front of her and right at me. She had curly blonde hair put up in pigtails and the same red war paint as her fellow Orcs. She didn't look at all like she was struggling with the men she was pressing herself up against. In fact she actually looked like she was having fun with this. As if battle was some sort of game for her. And I was probably staring too long because she seemed to notice and smiled at me in a dreamy sorta way. I flinched when she made a few kissing faces at me before giggling at my reaction.

"Hey! I saw him first!" shouted a purple haired Orc standing to her left and looking angrily at the blonde one.

"No way! He was looking at me!" she snapped back.

"No he was looking at me!" she screamed back.

It was the weirdest thing. A childish fight between these cute and chubby pig girls while we were in the middle of a big battle. What the fuck is with this world? It was then we heard the horn again and that's when the Orcs started falling back. The ones in the very back turned first and soon the ones in the very front were able to break away from our shield wall. All the men in our rag tag militia started to cheer as we watched the Orcs fall back to the edges of the woods.

"This isn't a time to celebrate men!" shouted the Thane from atop his horse. "They're massing for another attack. Prepare yourselves!" he ordered as we all started planting our feet firmly in the ground.

Since our line held during the first assault I felt a bit more confident about holding the line a second time but I was still nervous about what was going to happen next. Looking around I noticed that nobody was killed and I even had to move so some guys who were injured were moved to the back of the line so they could be treated for some wounds they received when blows were dealt. I watched from a distance as the tall Orc riding the boar looked like she was barking orders that I couldn't hear before she gave another signal. That's when the guard behind us shouted again.

"Goat Riders!" he cried which caused us all to bunch together a little closer and lock shields again.

I watched as from the lines of Orcs hundreds of Goblins and Hobgoblins road forth towards us on the backs of rams. Many of them were wielding stone hammers and wooden cudgels while others were whirling slings over their heads about to sling stones at us. The men at the front of the wall pointed spears forward as they got down on one knee while the men behind them lifted their shields up to form a wall now two shields high. I was forced forward by the men behind me and soon I was fourth in line from the very front. I could see as the Goblins riding forward got closer and I could see the sneers on their childish looking faces. I know I shouldn't be afraid of someone who looked like they were little girls but I still felt sweat pour down my face.

"HOLD!" the guardsman shouted as the goats charged forward.

All the men in our ranks let out a loud battle cry and soon the goat riders in the front either crashed into the wall with amazing force as the rams tried breaking through with their large curved horns or the ones in the back slung stones at use from a distance. Luckily it seemed as the stones didn't do much at all and simply bounced right off our wooden shields without doing any damage at all. However one guy did let out a cry as a stone hit him straight in the helmet and knocked him down. The loud ping noise rang through my ears and I watched as he was dragged away to lay with the rest of the wounded. I jumped when I felt a stone hit my shield and although it didn't hurt I felt the vibrations which raddled my hand a bit.

On the very front it seemed that several dozen goats where speared when they tried smashing through the shield wall and the Goblins riding them had to quickly get back up and mount another goat, sharing it with one of her fellow riders. It wasn't long before the Goblins realized that their attack was futile and soon they signaled for a retreat. The men among us cheered again when we watched as the goat riders turn and fall back to the ranks of Orcs along the borders of the woods. I was counting my lucky stars at this point. My very first battle and so far I actually didn't have to fight. This may be tempting fate but I hoped it would stay that way. Maybe the Orcs and Goblins will realize that they can't win and will just go home.

"My Thane. I think the battle is ours. The Orcs aren't able to break our defense. Maybe we should try going on the offensive." I heard from behind me as one of the captains atop his horse spoke with the lord of the town.

"No, something's not right." said the old grey haired warrior who was leading the defense. "These Orcs didn't try attacking until after we formed a shield wall. Why would they wait for us to set up a strong defense when they could've taken us by surprise and attack when we haven't assembled the militia yet?" he asked.

Something told me deep down that my decision to tempt fate was a really bad idea because the battle was about to go south for us now. I turned to look at the Orcs again and I saw the taller one giving another signal. Suddenly a fiery arrow shot up into the sky and after a moment we heard another loud horn blow. This time it came from the north. A cold chill shot up my spine when a thought came to mind. But the Thane said it before I could,

"It's a trap!" he shouted which spooked his horse a bit. "They planned two attacks from the north and west and timed it so that all our forces would be focused on one side of the town while they attack from the other side and surround us! And we fell for it!" he shouted with dread in his face.

I was now sweating bullets hearing that and I think several of the other men in our ranks heard it too because several of them were beginning to panic. "My Thane look!" the captain shouted again while pointing forward.

I turned to see that the army of Orcs now fully emerged from the woods and their numbers were greater than we realized. More Orcs, more Goblins and to my horror dozens of Ogresses too. The tall Orc blew her horn again and the whole army charged with a great cry.

"Why Thane, what are we to do?" the captain asked.

The one leading us took a deep breath and drew his sword before riding forward. "For your homes! For your wives! For your children! VALHALLA!" he shouted with a great roar.

His steed reared up and with that all the men around me let out a great yell and charged forward. I was forced forward as well by the men behind me, much to my displeasure and soon found myself in what I could only describe as a highland charge as the two armies ran towards one another. I however tripped on something and landed face first in the wet grass before looking up and seeing the two armies crash into one another. I even saw as the tall Orc charge forward swinging her large maul and her boar squeal as she smashed through several men in a line, sending them flying. I stood up and watched as chaos erupted all around. Men fighting Orcs, Goblins and Ogresses in a desperate battle of man versus monster. I turned when I heard a great cry from behind.

Looking towards the town, I saw as smoke rose up from the buildings and soon fire glowing in the distance. I saw civilians running in all directions and more Orcs, Goblins and Ogresses running through the streets on a warpath. They destroyed everything in sight either knocking it over or simply setting it one fire with torches. I then heard a great cry and looked to see an Orc standing before me. She looked just like her kin. Pink skin with red war paint on her limbs, body and face, green hair for some reason, floppy pig ears on her head and a curly tail behind her. She was dressed in tight leather armor but her body was only covered in a cloth bra and panties. Seriously, where's the logic in fighting practically naked? She held a large stone hammer in her hands.

"Wanna dance pretty boy?" she asked with a smile and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she came towards me.

I quickly lifted my shield up to defend myself and I lifted my sword too. "Stay back!" I shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes." she replied before squealing and lifting her hammer over her head.

I lifted the shield up and took the blow as she brought her weapon down hard. The vibrations ran through my arm and it caused me to take a few steps back. I had to shake my shield arm a few times to get the feeling back in in. She continued smiling at me and got ready to attack again. I lifted the shield and took the second blow which once again rang through my arm which caused a lot of pain to rush throughout my body. For someone so small compared to me she sure packed a wallop.

"Oh come on, you gotta at least put up a little fight." she taunted. "I wanna have some fun." she said lifting her hammer again.

This time I felt the adrenaline rush through me and I decided to go on the offensive. I think I may have surprised her when I charged forward with a yell and swung my sword at her. She brought her hammer up and blocked my attack on the shaft of her weapon but I was able to put enough force in it to get her to step back.

"Ha ha! That's more like it!" she squealed with delight. "Now attack again!" she shouted and I charged forward again.

As I did battle with the pig girl, I noticed soon that the battle wasn't going in our favor at all. The militia were quickly being overwhelmed and even the Thane was pulled off his horse when an Ogress grabbed him from behind by his animal fur robes. What I thought was really strange was so far that nobody was killed. Or if they were I haven't seen it. From what I saw, whenever a man was thrown to the ground two or three Orcs would literally jump on and pig pile him before he was dragged back up to his feet and bound. But I couldn't let this distract me. I had to fight this girl off so I could find Lyca and get the hell out of here. So I just started swinging wildly without any technique or even the slightest idea of what I was really doing.

I just didn't want to be captured by these Orcs.

[In The Eastern Woods]

In a peaceful clearing near a stream there there was a magnificent looking buck. An eighteen pointer who stopped to have a quick drink from the cool waters. The deer then heard a cracking noise, like the sound of someone stepping on a twig which caused him to stop drinking and look up to see where that noise was coming from. His ears twitched as he listened very carefully. Suddenly, a figure drops down from the trees above him. Lyca lands right on top of the animal with such force that the deer feel down with her. It let out a cry and tried to get back up, but the white Werewolf was much too strong. She then grabbed it firmly by the antlers and with a quick twist to one side snapped it's neck and killing it easily. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, this is a big one." she said happily as her tail wagged happily behind her. "I'm sure one of those nice men from the village will pay good money for the meat, pelt and antlers. Oh Theo will be so happy." she said as she lifted her bounty up over her shoulder with ease. A blush then spread across her smiling face. "And tonight after supper, we're going to mate again and Theo's going to get me good and pregnant." she said with a dreamy sigh. "Oh I can't wait to feel his beautiful puppies growing inside of me. I can't wait, I just can't wait!" she squealed with delight. That was when a strange smell reached her sharp nose. She took a few sniffs at the air and tiled her head. "Is something burning?" she asked before looking in one direction.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the smell of smoke came from the direction of the town and even saw clouds of smoke rising in the sky. "Theo." she whispered.

[Back At The Battleground]

I'm not sure if it is anger, fear or desperation but I'm sure that for a brief moment as the adrenaline ran it's course I was swinging my sword like an absolute mad lad. My vision went blurry and I even cast my shield aside and held onto the hilt of my weapon with both hands. I didn't have any technique really except for swing with all my might like a lumberjack. But once the rush had finally ended and I had to stop to breath again I found myself surrounded by a dozen and a half Orcs who smiled in amusement at my efforts not to be captured. Although I noticed that neither of them were willing to step any closer to me. Now if I could just make a gap between these pink, chubby pig girls I can finally get the fuck out of here. Easier said than done.

"Step aside Piglets!" I heard a loud and commanding voice bellow.

I turned a full one eighty to see the leader of the Orcs. The one who not long ago was riding atop that giant brown boar. Unlike the other Orcs who averaged about 170 cm and looked a little chubby with fair pink skin, she was taller, about 187 cm and had more of an athletic build with a flat and well toned stomach but huge G cup tits. Her skin was a dark tan with red warpaint on her body and face. The only fabric covering her was a black bra which barely managed to stay on her large chest and a black pair of panties, both of which left much to the imagination. She had crudely made, spiky metal pauldrons covering her shoulders, matching spiky vambraces covering her forearms, metal cuisse covering her thighs and metal greaves covering her shins.

She had spiky ashen colored hair that went down to her lower back and pointy ears on the top of her head on the same color. Her tail wasn't curly but rather long with a blush like end. She wore a black piece of leather over her left eye which I could only guess meant that she lost it leaving only her right gold colored eye which looked down at me like I was a tasty looking piece of meat. Her purple lips curled into a cruel looking smile and I saw that two of her teeth on her jaw stuck up like a tiny pair of tusks. All in all, this Orc looked less like a common pig and a lot more like a wild boar. In her right hand she held a large maul with a four foot long shaft wrapped in leather for a grip and the steal spiked head that looked to be the size of a watermelon.

"First battle Runt?" she asked with her left hand resting on her hip and the other clutching her war hammer on her shoulder. I only nodded to which she did too. "I can tell. Still, credit where credit is due, you didn't just turn and run which is respectable." she said before lifting her weapon up off her shoulder and holding it to her side. "But the battle is over now. So are you gonna drop the weapon and surrender to us or am I gonna have to make you?" she asked me. Seeing no other option I lifted the sword in both hands and lunged at her and tried to swing with all my might at the Orc. And before I could even see it she swung her hammer with such force that my sword flew straight out of my hands and my fingers went numb from the shock.

Then she stepped forward and although I was still wearing the helmet she headbutt me, connecting her forehead with the top of my headgear and I instantly felt like I was clubbed upside the head with a mallet before falling back from being dazed. Then much to my discomfort, three other Orcs, one after another decided to jump on me in a pig pile and pin me to the ground and knock the wind out of me.

"That was so easy it was sad." said the tall Orc while her army cheered for her. She then snapped her fingers and the three Orcs laying on top of me got up and lifted me to my feet but kept a firm grip on my wrists and upper arms so that I couldn't get away now and the third ripped my helmet off my head which was my last piece of armor. The tall Orc tilted her head when she finally saw my face. "You don't look like a Northman." she commented as she looked over my face. She then gripped me by my cheeks and turned my head to the left and right. I cringed as she gripped me very roughly in her firm fingers. "You have a much lighter complexion. Obviously you haven't spent much time out in the sun." she commented.

She then forcefully opened my mouth and I whimpered and struggled in the grip of the two Orcs holding me as I feared she was gonna break my jaw. "Look at that." she said in a surprised sounding tone. "Pearly white teeth, nice and straight and not missing a single one." she said before finally letting me go, much to my relief. Then much to my shock she reached down and grabbed me in between my legs by my junk. She sneered as she gripped me tightly in her hand. "A good size above average. Very nice." she said before letting me go and then reaching behind to grab my butt cheek and give it a firm squeeze.

"Hey!" I shouted while she ignored me.

"And a nice firm and round ass too." she said before letting go and nodding. "I don't understand why he's dressed in these rags. If we were to dress him up in some fine clothes he could pass for a Noble from Midland or Trevaria. And if I were to auction him off at the next Husband Markets, I could probably sell him for two hundred...no three hundred gold crowns." she said with a cruel snicker. "Oh yes, I think we bagged ourselves some good ones Piglets." she said which got several Orcs excited and talking among themselves. "Now listen up! The battle is over and we have won but the jobs not done yet!" she shouted getting her army's full attention. "Clap all our prisoners in irons and lets meet up with everyone else so we can do a full head count of the merchandise!" she barked loudly.

And just like that I found myself in iron shackles clapped around my wrists and ankles along with the rest of my brothers in arms. And soon they marched us all off towards the town which was now in smoldering ruins. We were paraded through the streets together and soon we arrived in the village square where the other half of her army had gathered up their POWs. Along with loads of treasure, food and drink they had stolen. My heart sank when I was not only other men in the same shackles as us, but women, both Human and non Human along with their children in chains too. Many of the little ones were crying loudly while their mothers tried in vein to calm them down. All together the Orcs, Goblins and Ogresses have captured several hundred of us.

Try as I might I couldn't see Lyca among anyone. I wonder what happened to her. I hope she was okay and I wonder what happened to her. I didn't have much time to think about it as soon I was forced to sit back down. Once we had all been gathered together and forced to sit on the stony streets, the tall Orc leader stood before us with her war hammer slung over her shoulder just like before.

"Greetings and salutations citizens of Heavenstagg! I am Rezuta. High Orc and Chieftess of our merry band here." she called out loud enough for all of us to hear. "And as you all can tell, you, all of you are now my property!" she said with a wicked sneer. There were cries among some of the people but she quickly silenced it. "SHUT UP!" she yelled and everyone did so. "That's better. Now before we load you all up into our wagons and bring you home with us I want to make things perfectly clear. Today's raid wasn't anything personal. But our Tribe is in need of new members and especially new Husbands so a lot of you will be joining me and my piglets in the Pleasure Pit." she said which caused a lot of Orcs to squeal with glee and excitement.

I had no idea at all what the "Pleasure Pit" was but I wasn't eager to find out. "As for the rest of you, I'll be selling you off as slaves and I'm gonna pocket the money." she continued. "So once again, this isn't personal, this is just business and we need to increase our numbers. So a lot of you will become new Orcs and Tribal Husbands while I sell the rest of you into slavery." she finished.

As the rest of the people around me started talking among themselves in response I couldn't help but feel disgusted in how she was able to say these things so casually. But then again this world does seem to reflect a Medieval pre modern society like Earth was centuries ago so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that slavery is a thing here.

"THEO!" I heard echoing from far off like the howl of a wolf.

"Who the hells is that?!" barked Rezuta.

"Lyca." I said under my breath.

I looked around and soon I saw her. From a far way off in the distance I saw that she looked like she was recently fighting because she was panting hard and she was gripping an Orc by the hair on her head who laid motionless on the ground next to her. I swear when I saw her again I nearly cried. Unfortunately the Orcs saw her as well.

"She Wolf! What the fuck are you doing here?!" the High Orc demanded.

The white Werewolf ignored her and turned to the crowd of people seated on the ground. I saw her eyes light up when we both made contact. "Theo!" she cried out as she began to rush forward only to stop when several Orcs came over with weapons drawn.

"Lyca!" I called out as I stood up only for two Orcs to cross spears in front of me, blocking me from leaving the group.

I wanted to get out of here and Lyca wanted to get me out of here and I saw how she glared daggers at the Orcs while baring her canines and flexing her claws. And apparently the High Orc noticed this as well. Her lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Ah, so he's your Boy Toy then." she said turning and smiling at the now furious Werewolf.

"That's my Mate you Swine! Let him go now!" she barked.

"Awww, you want him?" she taunted.

"I want him!" she replied loudly.

"You want him?" she asked again mocking her.

"I want him!" she repeated just as loudly.

"You want you want?" she asked now having too much fun.

"Let him go right now or I'll bite your throat out!" she yelled angrily.

"Is that a challenge She Wolf?" the High Orc asked excitedly.

"I'm not letting you take my beloved Mate away from me now let him go now or else!" she demanded.

This seemed to really amuse Rezuta smirked. "Very well She wolf I accept your challenge." she replied. "You and I will battle to the death, one on one with him as the prize." she said pointing at me.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see the man who was the guardsman who organized us during the battle. "Is that Werewolf your Wife?" he asked me.

I did my best not to cringe but I nodded. "Yes that's Lyca and she's...my Wife." I told him.

"Then she could very well be our savior." he replied. "Orcs are highly dependent on their High Orc leaders. If Lyca defeats her here and now the Orcs will panic and scatter so and we'll be free." he told me smiling.

I looked ahead, hoping that Lyca would be able to pull this off. Days ago she battled and won against an Ogress, here's hoping she can beat a High Orc. Lyca let out a loud growl and lunged at her enemy with her claw. But the High Orc stepped to the side and quickly dodged it before counterattacking with a left hook to the face. The white wolf stumbled but remained on her feet and tried again. This time when she attacked she managed to land a sucker punch in her face causing Rezuta to stumble backwards. The large Orc tried to uppercut her but Lyca blocked it with her foot and kicked it away. She then landed five sharp blows to her face and once she stumbled back from the fifth strike Lyca let out a loud roar which echoed all throughout the village.

The hearts of everyone in the crowd were beginning to be uplifted as it seemed that Lyca was going to win. My heart was thundering against my rib cage as I watched her do battle. It's not that I was worried that she was going to lose, it's that I was worried she was going to get hurt. It was strange, I haven't even known her for more than a week and already I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. Rezuta turned back to her opponent with an angry look in her single eye and she spat out some blood before popping the joints in her neck. Lyca attacked again but this time Rezuta dodged and counterattacked with a knee to her stomach. I cringed when I saw Lyca cough blood up and fall to her knees clutching her stomach from the attack.

Rezuta then picked up her hammer and was about to deal a killing blow but Lyca jumped out of the way quickly enough for the hammerhead to slam into the ground causing large cracks to form like a spider web. She then lunged again at the High Orc but Rezuta quickly caught her off balance and it her in the face with the end of the hilt of her weapon. I could tell from her expression that she was pretty dazed. The High Orc then dropped her weapon and tackled her, running across the streets to the side of a house that burnt down save for the stone wall that barely looked stable. She slammed the Werewolf against the wall hard and stepped back as Lyca fell to the floor. As she tried to get back up, Rezuta shin kicked her in the face, hard which we heard from here.

"Lyca!" I shouted as I tried getting up only for several Orcs to stop me again.

There were cracks in the stone from where the back of Lyca's head hit the wall so I know she was probably gonna have severe head trauma from such a strike. The High Orc then lifted her off the ground and held her against the wall before repeatedly punching her in the stomach, ribs and face.

"Lyca!" I cried again, struggling against the Orcs in vein.

The last punch, Rezuta slammed Lyca's head against the stone wall again causing cracks in it before letting her fall face down on the ground. She then punched the side of the wall itself, breaking off several large chunks of stones before much to my horror, causing the whole wall to fall down right on top of her. I fell to me knees in shock and despair. My eyes stung as I watched her get crushed under so many stones. Rezuta stepped out of the wreckage as the dust began to settle with her hands and head held high and a smug grin on her face.

"Was there ever any doubt?" she asked which got a cheer from the Orcs.

Just then there was the sound of stones being moved over and much to my shock and disbelief, Lyca actually stood up. She was covered in cuts and bruises and was panting hard while she held onto her side with one arm. But in her eyes I saw hate for the High Orc burning. Rezuta didn't seem impressed.

"You're a persistent little cuss aren't you?" she asked now looking more annoyed than amused,

Lyca let out another cry and lunged at her ready to tear her to pieces. But the High Orc reached out quickly and grabbed her by the throat hard. Holding her high off the ground with only one hand, Lyca was kicking wildly and gasping for air, trying to free herself. I tried once again to intervene but was stopped yet again by the Orcs. Then Rezuta choke slammed her hard on the street before sucker punching her again. More cracks formed around her head and body and I watched helplessly as the Orc Chieftess beat her mercilessly with each blow sending shock waves coursing through me. I honestly wanted to violently vomit out my guts as the High Orc beat the living shit out of her. Lyca, my friend. My wife. The only one in this world there for me.

Once she was done beating her I saw her let go and the Werewolf didn't move. I couldn't even see if she was breathing or not. "Lyca!" I called out desperately.

Rezuta then grabbed her by the back of the neck and I watched helplessly as she dragged her from one end of the town square to the other where the river flowed and split Heavenstagg in two. She then with all her might through the lifeless body as far as she could towards the water. The world moved in slow motion as I watched in horror as Lyca flew through the air and landed with a loud splash in the icy cold water.

"NOOOOOO! LYCAAAAA!" I cried out as I watched her now sink beneath the water and flow down the river till she was out of sight.

"Victory is mine!" Rezuta cried as a great roar erupted from her army of Orcs, Goblins and Ogresses.

As their spirits were lifted high, everyone else's moral reached an all time low. I fell to my knees myself as I felt tears trailing down my cheeks. She was gone. Murdered in cold blood by a High Orc right before my eyes. I heard foot steps fast approaching and looked up. My blood ran cold as Rezuta looked me in the eye with an eager and hungry look while licking her lips. She then reached down and grabbed me by my shirt and hoisted me up off the ground and suddenly pulled me forward and pressed her lips against mine in a searing kiss. Her army cheered as she viciously made out with me. I cringed in disgust while she moaned into my mouth. Then she finally parted lips and opened her eye.

"And to the victor goes the spoils. You're mine now." she told me with a wicked smile.

[Author's Notes] Holy shit! This is without a doubt the longest chapter I've done yet! But given all that has happened in this one I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. So this is the very fist time I've ever done a medieval battle before in a story. I hope you guys liked it. I did my best to be as detailed as I could but I have very little experience doing battle scenes involving middle age warfare. I hope to improve over time. If you guys have any tips and tricks for writing battles like the ones fought in this era I'd love to hear them as I can improve upon them in later chapters.

Thank you all so much for reading my stories. I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this one just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a Review or a PM letting me know what you thought of it and if you have any ideas you wanna share don't hesitate to lay em on me and if I like it I'll give it a try and give you a shout out.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	8. The Orcs Of Ur'dalak

[Author's Note] I just wanna warn you guys that every now and then I'm going to have some pretty dark chapters in my story and this is definitely one of them. So a warning out there for you guys, this chapter isn't for the faint of heart.

It had been several hours now since the town of Heavenstagg had been raided and burnt to the ground with everyone else taken prisoner. The carts we were seated in were rugged and uncomfortable and the rocky roads we were riding on didn't help much either. Each of us were clapped in iron shackles around our wrists and ankles and each of us were packed into the carts like sardines. Each of the carts were pulled by several large boars like the ones that the Orcs were riding on and they all were lined up one by one in a massive caravan with Orcs marching on the sides. The sounds of boars snorting and squealing while Orcs all talking with one another as they either rode together or marched on in groups were all around us.

Of course we paid little attention to any of it. The mood for everyone was gloom and doom. After the raid on Heavenstagg we were all prisoners of war soon to be sold off as slaves and everyone knew this. This hung around in the air among us all. I saw children, both human and non human alike crying with their mothers trying to calm them down and the grim looks on the faces of the men. A few of them tried speaking but whenever they did an Orc guarding the carts would yell at them to shut up. I myself was feeling like I was at a real low point. And I wasn't as upset about the shackles around my wrists and ankles as I was about seeing what happened only hours ago. Watching in horror as Lyca was brutally beaten and murdered.

The High Orc, who's name I learned was Rezuta savagely beat her to a bloody pulp before tossing her lifeless body into the river just hours ago and I was forced to watch the whole thing. And I honestly didn't know which was more painful. That I was kept from trying to help her or the fact there wasn't anything I could do even if I tried. But I think what hurt the most was Lyca was killed because of me. She challenged the Orc Chieftess for me because she believed that she loved me. She told me every day how much she loved me and what her hopes and dreams were. And the thing is, I never returned those feelings. Before hand I thought it was because I didn't know if I felt the same way. Now I regret that I missed my chance.

After a few more hours when the sun was beginning to set I heard a horn blow and the caravan came to a sudden halt. That was when I heard Rezuta start barking orders. "Alright! This seems like a great place to make camp! First company, you set up the tents! Second company get a fire goin! Third company build a pen for the slaves and Fourth company set up a pen for the Hogs!" she shouted and within minutes I saw the Orcs running left and right.

Several Orcs came up to each cart and filing us out two by two before we were all finally unloaded and able to stretch out legs. Once I finally stood up I actually almost fell over due to the dizziness of sitting for so long and having to stand back up so quickly but also because the blood circulation being cut off so my butt had fallen asleep. I still had the shackles and chains so movement was limited but at least I could walk again once I regained balance. We were all lead to a hastily built fenced in area which I assumed we were to sleep for the night like livestock. No beds, pillows or blankets so it was going to be on grass and dirt and given we were in the Northern realms tonight was going to be a really long and cold one too.

I was leaning up against the fence not too far from everyone else and hugged my legs as best I could, trying to keep warm. Easier said than done. The night came quickly and it didn't take long at all for the sun to vanish behind the mountains and the sky to be filled with the stars and the only light in the camp being the torches. I watched as Orcs, Goblins and Ogresses either on patrol or doing various chores about the camp. All the while I was still shivering. I was so focused I was startled when I heard an old gruff voice behind.

"You alright Son?" I heard and spun around to see the old man who was leading us in battle this morning.

"You're the Thane here, aren't you?" I asked back.

"Used to be." he said before shifting to sit down next to me. "But yes I am Grimbeorn and I was the Thane of Heavenstagg before the Orc raid. Unfortunately I'm not the warrior I used to be and they took us completely by surprise with an obviously well thought out and executed plan of attack." he said before blowing his hot breath into his hands to warm his fingers. "I'm sorry for the loss of your pretty little wife Son." he told me.

That right there hit the hardest. I didn't realize how important Lyca was to me until I saw her die. And it felt like my heart was twisting itself into pieces within me. "Thanks." I muttered. "Lyca and I weren't together for very long but it still hurt like you wouldn't believe." I told him.

"I can believe that." he replied. "And as if your luck couldn't be any worse you've been claimed by a High Orc. I am truly sorry Son." he said.

I actually didn't like the way he put that. "I take it High Orcs aren't the sort you want to be married to?" I asked.

"They're definitely not the soft and gentle type from what I've heard." he replied.

That was something else I found really hard to accept. Not only was I forced to watch Lyca be murdered in cold blood right in front of me, but I now had to look forward to when her killer holds me down and forcefully has her way with me whenever she feels like it. Could be worse I could've been captured by one of those giant green monsters from World of Warcraft wanting to bend me over a rock and fuck me up the ass so take your victories where you can get em I suppose. It was then I heard footsteps and turned to see two Orcs coming straight towards us. One of them had yellow blonde hair put up in pigtails and the other had black hair that looked very neatly cut and calmed chin length.

The blonde one smiled when she picked me out from the crowd. "There you are." she said pointing at me. "You're coming with us." she said as the gate was opened and they both stepped in.

"What so you want with me?" I asked as they forced me to stand to my feet and unlock the shackles on my wrists and ankles. I had to rub them once they were freed and get the feeling to come back.

"The Chieftess is having a feast with her Captains." the black haired one answered.

"Yeah and she wants you to join her." the blonde one added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she said so." the black haired one answered.

"And what Rezuta wants, she gets so come with us." the blonde one ordered.

"Well Rezuta is going to be disappointed then because I'm not hungry (lie) and even if I was I'm not interested in having dinner with her." I said trying to look as stern as I could.

Both of them smiled and looked at each other before giggling. "Rezuta said she figured that would be your response and said if you really don't want to then it's fine. You don't have to." the black haired one replied.

"And she said that if that's really the case then you'll be feasting and drinking with the rest of us." the blonde one said before reaching down and grabbing me between my legs. I jumped back to get out of her grip and saw a sinister grin on her face. "And once we've all had enough to eat and drink we're all gonna rape you one at a time and Rezuta says everything goes." she added.

"And we're not gonna lie, the rest of us have been desiring a man whore for several days now and you're a cutie. So what's it to be?" the black haired one asked. I looked off to the side and let out a defeated sigh which she nodded to. "Good, come with us." she ordered and I followed her with the blonde one right behind me out of the area where all the other prisoners were being kept.

I was lead to a large tent in the middle of the camp and could hear all sorts of laughter and marry making going on within and I could also smell hot food as I neared the tent as well as the smell of booze in the air. The flaps of the tent were pealed back and inside I saw a dozen and a half Orcs all sitting around in circles scattered about on the floor which was made up of carpets, stolen during the raid I'm guessing with huge treys of cooked meat in the center of each circle and three large barrels of alcohol which had taps on the side so they could refill their mugs. I was pushed in pretty hard and almost fell over and turned to see the two who brought me hear smile and close the flaps leaving me alone with them.

"Ah! There he is!" I heard and looked to the far end where the High Orc sat with her back against a large pile of pillows and several others to her left and right.

She smirked and gestured for me to come over and sit with her. I walked slowly with all other eyes and grins on me while they continued to stuff their faces with meat and wash it down with beer leaking down their faces. One of them grabbed my pant leg to stop me when I came by her group.

"Come Cutie, take a seat and grab yourself something to eat. It's really quite delicious." she said before taking a massive bite out of the leg of meat in her hand.

Instead I kept walking and soon came close to another group. I looked to one Orc who was watching the one sitting next to her eat her meal. "So, what have you got?" she asked her.

She swallowed her mouthful before answering. "Uh, meat. What have you got?" she asked back.

"Meat. Wanna trade?" she offered before they literally swapped whatever they were holding and went back to eating.

I then finally reach Rezuta who was in the middle of emptying her mug before finally putting the mug back down with a satisfied "Ahhhh. Good stuff." she said before wiping her chin. "I'm glad you accepted my generous invitation." she said before refilling her mug with the barrel next to her.

"I really didn't have much of a choice." I grumbled back at her in response. After seeing what she did to Lyca I really didn't want to be in the same room as her.

"Sure you did." she replied, not bothered at all by the dirty look I was giving her. "We all have a choice. I just wanted to give you the incentive to make the right choice. Now sit." she ordered. I didn't at first but sat down in front of her but she didn't look pleased. "Not there, here." she said, gesturing for me to sit next to her. Clearly she made sure there was a spot to her left open so I'd sit next to her among there circle. Seeing as I refused to move from my spot she didn't seem happy. "I said here." she said in a low growl. Realizing there was no winning with her I sighed and shifted so that I sat to her left. She smiled and brought her arm around to hold me right next to her. "Good boy." she said before taking another drink.

Once she finished her mug she whistled loudly getting the whole tent to silence and look towards her. "My Captains! Today was a good raid!" she shouted which got them all to cheer loudly and toast each other with their mugs of grog making loud clanking noises. "We hit a trading town, big one and made off with more than I was expecting! Riches! Booze! Slaves!" she continued before rubbing my back up and down and smiling. "And some really fine looking men too!" she shouted again which was followed by another cheer. "We're three days away from Ur'dalak. When we get home this will be cause for more to celebrate. A feast with trey after trey of red meat right off the bone and malt beer flowing like a river!" she cried.

All the other Orcs cheered again in excitement. "And..." she continued once again getting everyone to shush. "Because of so many new and handsome men we've captured, obviously quite of few of us will be tying the not." she said before shooting me a look that sent a chill straight up my spine. "Present company included." she sneered before bringing a hand up to caress my cheek. "So it's only appropriate we end our feast with the whole tribe having our after party in the Pleasure Pit!" she shouted which got all the Orcs to cheer and squeal while flushing red and pink. That was when Rezuta grabbed me by my face, turned me towards her and much to my disgust pressed her lips against mine and kissed me roughly.

"And I look forward to our time together rolling around in the warm mug of the Pleasure Pit Hot Stuff." she smiled and said after breaking the kiss and allowing me to breath again.

"I don't think I really want to." I protested while trying my hardest to forget the taste of her alcohol breath.

Her smile remained on her face but the look in her only eye sent another shiver through my body. "I wasn't asking. And when we're done here you're coming to my tent with me so we can make things official." she told me. She forced me to remain seated next to her while more treys of food and barrels of grog were brought in and they were emptied just as quickly as they were delivered. She grabbed a few hunks of meat and placed them on a plate before putting it in front of me. "Here eat. You're gonna need the energy tonight." she ordered.

I really didn't want to obey but I've gone hours without eating so I did accept what was offered. The meat on the plate was beef, probably brisket cooked medium rare so it wasn't bad actually. The beer that was served was really strong but it was nice to have something that would both help me to wash down this meat and make it easier to get warm tonight. While I ate and listened to the Orcs talk I kept thinking about everything she said. Especially this "Pleasure Pit" which I can only assume was a place were mating orgies took place. And if I'm right, and I seriously hope to whatever God out there that I'm wrong, then I had to make it my top priority to escape. I had absolutely no intention of staying here tonight.

Eventually the party was interrupted when another Orc barged into the tent. "Chieftess!" she shouted upon entering.

"WHAT?!" Rezuta shouted back angrily.

"We're having trouble. The Ogress volunteers and Goblin mercenaries aren't happy with their pay. They want some of the men we captured too." she explained.

Rezuta slammed her mug down hard, spilling some of it on the floor. "Well, better go before they wreck everything then." she grumbled under her breath.

She forced me up to my feet when she stood up and two of her bodyguards stood behind me when we exited the tent. Outside I saw nearly a hundred Orcs gathered outside of the fenced in area where all the prisoners were kept with weapons drawn and ready for a fight. Opposing them were dozens of packs of Goblins and Hobgoblins with over a dozen and a half Ogresses also ready to throw down. Both sides looked ready to brawl but neither side looked ready to deal the first blow yet. And neither side would have the chance when Rezuta put her finger and thumb to her lips and blew real loudly. A sharp whistling got everyone to shut up and turn to the angry looking High Orc who now had her large and heavy maul in hand.

"What the fuck is goin on?!' she demanded looking back and forth between both factions.

One of the Orcs turned to her and pointed to the Goblins and Ogresses she was standing off against. "They were trying to force their way into the pen where we're keeping the slaves." she told her.

"Why? We've already paid you all the share of the loot we agreed to so why won't you leave?" Rezuta asked crossing her arms and glaring at them angrily.

"You gave us alcohol and shinies but that's not enough." shouted one of the Goblins who stepped forward.

"You have more than enough men for your tribe. You can't hog em all to yourself." said an Ogress stepping forward and cracking her knuckles. "I've been looking for a good looking husband for a while now so I want one of them." she said pointing towards the fenced in area. "And I'm not the only one here who wants a man either." she finished getting quite a few other Ogresses to shout loudly in agreement.

"Yeah us too." said another Goblin. "Our Tribe has been in need of communal husbands and several of those men will do perfectly." she said getting her fellow Goblinoids to all shouted out in agreement as well.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" shouted an Orc captain raising her club up and resting it on her shoulders. "We promised you a share of the treasure and the food and alcohol. The men were never part of the deal." she explained while many of her fellow Orcs all shouted in agreement.

Tensions were rising out of control when the High Orc shouted loudly which caused them to jump. "ENOUGH!" Rezuta barked before a smile spread across her face. "You're right. You're entitled to a little extra for your troubles." she said which surprised her fellow Orcs.

"But Chieftess..." one of them protested.

"Relax." she interrupted. "It's not like they're gonna take all of them. We'll still have plenty of new husbands for our tribe and slaves to sell in the markets. We'll just up the price a bit and we'll still make a sizable profit." she told her before turning to the Ogresses and Goblins. "The Goblins are allowed one man for that your Hobgoblin leader chooses and the Ogresses can have one man each." she told them before turning to her Orcs again. "Let them in." she ordered. That was when one of the Ogresses smiled and started making her way over to me with a sinister and hungry look in her eyes. It scared the shit outta me but Rezuta stopped her. "Oh no you don't! He's already taken and if you touch him I'll gut you like a stuck big." she warned.

The Ogress scowled but turned and made her way over to the fenced in area along with the rest of her kind and the Goblinoids. I watched as they walked among the frightened prisoners as if they were in a marketplace shopping. One of the Ogresses I saw from a distance reach down and pluck a Dwarf up from the ground and smile before walking over with him tucked under her arm to an Orc guard who unlocked his shackles so she could carry him away towards the forest. I also saw a group of Goblins carefully examine each man in the crowd, asking the Hobgoblin among them for her opinion until they picked out a Human man who was formally a town guardsman. They dragged him to his feet, had his shackles removed and left with him too.

And that's when I finally heard several people screaming. When I turned and looked to see where it was coming from it made my blood turn to ice. I saw an Ogress struggling to pull apart a Human man from his wife who looked to be some sort of Dog girl and her daughters. The man had to be at least in his mid twenties with red orange hair and his wife had brown human hair with dog ears, paws in place of hands and feet and a dog tail and so did her daughters who looked just like her. They all clung desperately to the man while the Ogress slowly ripped them apart from one another's arms with a cold and unfeeling expression on her face. She she managed to remove the mother and tossed her aside. Then one by one both her daughters too.

Once she had what she wanted she dragged him out of the fenced in area where his shackles were removed. "Please!" she cried out to Rezuta who turned to him with an uncaring expression and her arms crossed.

"What?" she asked.

"That's my wife and my daughters back there! I beg you please don't let her take me!" he pleaded as he struggled to free himself from the Ogress' grip.

She huffed once and looked to the Ogress. "What do you think? Are you sure it has to be him? You can have any other man in the pen." she told her.

"Nope, he's the one I want." she replied while sneering at the man in her grasp with a cruel and wicked lust in her eyes.

Rezuta shrugged at that. "Sorry can't help you." she said which caused the man, his wife and children to cry out in horror as he was dragged away.

"Please! They're my family!" he cried in agony as he watched his wife and daughters cry and reach for him.

"Well now you have a new wife. And in a few years you'll have a new family." she replied before turning back to the pen to watch the rest of the Ogresses and Goblinoids take their pick.

The whole rest of the time I saw this happen again and again. An Ogress or a group of Goblins take a husband or a son away. One such example was when a teenage boy, probably no older than thirteen was ripped from the arms of his mother who pleaded with the Goblins not to take him away. That he was only a boy and the last of her family since her husband died years ago. And their only response was that he was going to have to learn sometime and that they would take good care of him from now on. I remember in history class back in school, reading about the American slave trade in the Antebellum South. How it was a common practice for slave traders to break up families to sever familiar ties. Spouses, parents and children sold like cattle all the time.

And I remember thinking how horrible it must have been to be a slave in pre Civil War America back then. To know at any given moment, your wife or husband, father or mother, your brother or sister, son or daughter or even you could be ripped away from your family and sold to a different plantation owner several counties, sometimes even several states away with the possibilities that you'll never see them again. But to actually witness something akin to that happen right before my eyes was a whole different level of disgusting. It made me feel absolutely sick to my stomach. I just wanted to vomit and never stop vomiting the whole time I saw this play out in front of me as Ogresses and Goblinoids took men and boys away from their families.

If I ever had any doubts about these Orcs and believe me, I never had any at all to begin with, they were long gone now. There was only one possible response to this. I had to leave. I wasn't going to stay here with Rezuta and her Orc pack to be used as a sex slave and a sperm donor. I had to escape. As soon as the last of the Ogresses and Goblinoids were gone, Rezuta turned to another one of her captains.

"I think that's been enough excitement for one day. Take him to my tent." she ordered before I was forcefully pushed in the direction of a large tent in the middle of the camp.

I was shoved in past the flaps and turned to see one of the guards smirking. "The Chieftess will be with you shortly. Hope you two have a good evening." she winked before leaving me all alone.

The inside of the tent already had a few candles lit which were the only source of light in the tent. There were rugs made of animal skins lying all around me on the floor and several more piled up against the end with several pillows which I assumed was her bed. And it was a bed for two if you could believe it. Her large and heavy look maul lay off to the side leaning against a barrel of what I could only assume was alcohol. The wooden mugs on top gave me an idea but I didn't have long to think about it when the High Orc entered the tent.

"And now we're finally all alone." she said with a cruel smile and a hungry look in her single eye as she looked me up and down like she was about to devour me.

"You're not about to rape me are you?" I asked her trying not to look scared.

She snorted at that and her grin widened into a toothy smile. "Don't tempt me to." she playfully warned as she stepped in and started taking off her armor.

She started first with the pauldrons which covered her shoulders and upper arms followed by the vambraces that covered her wrists and forearms. Once she removed the armor that covered her thighs and shins as well as her sandals she was finally in nothing but her black and very revealing bra and panties. Honestly, if I didn't dislike this woman so much because of what she had done from killing Lyca to selling Humans like cattle I'd think she was actually really attractive. She had a very athletic build with a flat and well toned stomach, curvy hips and massive G Cup breasts. Her skin was a dark tan which gave off that cinema barbarian look like in Conan and her legs looked like they went on for days. Not gonna lie, she was pretty hot.

"Alright, now it's time for you to get into something for comfortable." she said while running her hands slowly up and down her body. "Your shirt." she ordered.

This was it. If I was going to escape tonight I had to put my plan into motion now. "Sure." I said as I started undoing the ties up at the top near my collar. "By the way, can I get a drink? I'm a little parched." I requested.

Her face lit up when she heard that. Just as I hoped. "Actually, some beer would be great." she replied as she walked over to the barrel and grabbed the mugs. "In my opinion sex is so much better when you have a belly full of strong ale." she said as she started filling the mugs up with the foam spilling over the tops. She handed me my mug shortly after I removed my shirt. She looked me up and down and smirked. "Nice." she commented as I took the mug.

Had to distract her now. "So, uh...Orc Chieftess?" I asked as I took a quick sip.

"Ha! Is that really a surprise?" she asked as she took a seat on her bed and started drinking. After a few loud gulps she put her mug back down. "All Orc Tribes are ruled by a High Orc. We're the ones who keep our little piglets in line and plan all our raids." she bragged before lifting her mug to her lips.

Before she started drinking again she encouraged me to drink too so I lifted mine to my lips too. But once she started emptying her mug and couldn't see me I quickly dumped mine off to the side and pretended to drink it all.

"Is that a fact?" I asked before offering to take her mug. "You want me to refill that for you?" I offered.

She smiled at the gesture, obviously not seeing what I was doing here. "You're so sweet." she said before handing me her empty mug so I could refill it. "And yeah, Orcs need us High Orcs to lead them. Without us those idiots couldn't find their ass cheeks if both hands were tied behind their backs." she said as I filled our cups up and brought hers back.

I sat down next to her while she brought her arm around me. "And I take it raids are something you guys do a lot of?" I asked before taking another small sip.

"Oh yes!" she replied before lifting her mug to her lips again to down several more large gulps of the brownish gold drink within. I started pouring more of mine over the side but quickly brought it back up when she stopped sooner than I expected. "But oh do I miss the lost glory days." she said with a wicked sneer.

"Lost glory?" I asked her.

"The old days of wars and conquest." she replied. "Long ago Orc Warlords were able to unite all the clans and tribes before waging wars against the Humans, Elves and Dwarves. We had empires that spanned the whole continent, thousands of slaves at the mercy of our whim, glory and riches." she went on.

It seemed that she forgot entirely about trying to seduce me and wanted to go on and on about Orcish history and culture. For the next couple of hours I kept her talking while I kept refilling her beer and letting her empty mug after mug. Eventually I didn't even have to refill my own mug after dumping it back out because she wasn't even paying attention. She just kept talking and drinking and with each empty mug her speech became more and more slurred. It was only a matter of time now. All I had to do was keep her drinking, keep her talking and wait for her to either pass out or for her liver to finally fail and kill her. Either way, I was getting the fuck out of her. After four hours I had emptied the entire barrel filling her last mug.

"Heh...eh hehehe!" she laughed as I handed her the mug. Some of the liquid inside spilled out onto the floor. "Oh hohoho! Party foul! You made me drink my spill! Hehehehe! You made me drink my spill." she said laughing at her own joke. She then emptied her mug again with some of it leaking down her chin. Once it was done she stood up on wobbly legs in front of me. "One day...I'm gonna (hic) bring back (hic) the old glory days." she said before throwing her arms around my shoulders. She was holding me pretty close to her and I had to fight my hardest not to throw up in my mouth because good grief did her breath stink. And her BO wasn't very flattering either truth be told. "I'm gonna be the first Warlord in nearly a thousand..." she slurred.

I wanted as her only remaining eye rolled back lazily in her head and much to my relief she let me go and fell backwards into her bed. There was a moment of silence before she started snoring loudly like a drunk rhino. This was my chance. It was now or never. I quickly put my shirt back on and blew out all the candles plunging the tent into complete darkness. I then very very carefully pulled back the flap of the tent and peered out to see what was outside. From a distance I saw only a few Orc guards watching the fenced in area where all the other prisoners were and a few patrols off in the distance marching two by two. I poked my head out only a little bit and looked left and right and saw that the camp was for the most part empty.

So I carefully exited the tent and crouched down, trying my hardest to remain in the shadows and away from the torchlight that kept the place lit. I walked around the tent to the side and looked to see only a few lone guards looking off in the distance. Each step I took was painfully slow but I couldn't afford to make a single sound and give myself away. It probably took me a whole damn hour moving in the shadows, one careful step at a time, tent by tent until I finally reached the edge of the campsite. Once I saw that there were no patrols along the border for me to run into or any lone sentries to spot me I took off and made it to the edges of the woods probably fifty yards from the campsite. I stopped myself and looked back.

I felt an unimaginable guilt in the pit of my stomach. I was going to escape but none of the other prisoners were getting away. Part of me really wanted to go back and try to help them escape. To do something for them. But I had to tell myself that there was nothing I could do. And honestly, what could I do? I'm not a warrior, I'm not really strong or brave at all and to be honest, I'm surprised that my plan to get Rezuta drunk so I could make it this far worked at all. I told myself that there was nothing I could do and that everyone's fate was in the hands of whatever god or gods were watching. If I'm a coward then so be it. I took a deep breath and charged into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me without looking back once.

I have no idea at all how long I've been running. Could've been two hours, could've easily been six. All I knew was I've been running nonstop until I saw the first of the sun's light slowly rising over the trees. That was when I first heard the sound of flowing water and realized I was extremely thirsty. I slowed down and then came to a complete stop to catch my breath and that's when I felt my heart racing rapidly in my chest and good god did it hurt. Obviously my adrenaline had finally run out and now I was struggling to breath. I leaned up against a tree and for the next few minutes tried to bring my breathing under control and stay on my feet. Once I was able to stand up straight again I kept walking until I found a clear stream.

I ran over to it, got down on my knees and started lifting as much ice cold water to my lips as I could and greedily slurped it down. I could feel some of my strength returning as I drank more and more water and it didn't take long at all before I felt like I could keep going. It was then I realized I had nothing to carry any water in or any food either. I cursed myself for not thinking of stealing something from the Orcs before ditching them. But oh well. No going back so all I had to focus on was keep walking, put as much distance between me and the Orcs as I could and hopefully find another Human settlement. At this point I didn't even care about finding Midland anymore I just wanted to find some place to rest and recover.

That was when I heard a loud sharp whistling noise followed by a rumbling sound. I turned to look where it was coming from and as it got closer I could tell it sounded like a company of people riding some kind of animals. I wanted to say horses but something told me I was wrong. As I stood to full height the sound got louder and once it finally came up over the steep hill I felt every hair on the back of my neck stand on end. There were six Orcs riding on those massively large boars with spears, axes, hammers and clubs in their hands. And just as quickly as I saw them, they saw me.

"THERE HE IS!" one of them shouted and pointed. I wasted no time at all trying to run as I heard them cheer and charge down towards me atop their mounts. All the while I could hear them shout and taunt me. "RUN RUN RUN WE'RE GONNA GET YE!" one of them laughed as they only got closer. I know that I shouldn't have looked back but I couldn't help myself. I glanced back for only a moment and saw one of them swinging some sort of sling around over head before letting it fly. Before I knew it, it coiled around my upper arms and tying them against my sides with the ropes twirling around behind me thanks to the stones on each end. And just as quickly out of nowhere another sling coiled together around my ankles.

And just like that, I was face down on the ground unable to move. I struggled but there was no getting out and soon I was surrounded with one of the large hogs sniffing my hair. I looked up to see the rider smirking down at me.

"Look what we caught girls. A runaway." she said before they all started laughing.

"How? I don't...how?" I asked, still trying to process everything that happened.

Two of the Orcs who dismounted undid my binds before tying my hands together. "You're wondering how we caught ya?" asked one with blonde pigtails.

The one on her mount patted her big on the side of his head. "Your scent." she said. "Our hogs have an extremely strong sense of smell and they're excellent trackers. Once they got your scent, it was never a question of if, simply a matter of when." she told me.

"That pig of yours beat me at a game of checkers once." said one which got all of us including me to stare at her. There was a long pause as we just started at her with puzzled expressions. "They're smarter than dogs y'know." she finally said.

The leader of the group turned back to me. "Anyway, the Chieftess is really really mad at you." said said in a mocking kind of tone.

"Yeah, when we get you to the new campsite you're in really big trouble." said another.

I hung my head in defeat and soon we were off. Three of them rode up front with the one in the middle pulling the rope that was tied tightly around my hands to keep me moving while the other three rode behind me to make sure I didn't try making another run for it. At this point it was hopeless. I was caught and now I was being brought back as a prize for a crazed Orc Chief who was probably spitting hot coals by now. My brilliant escape plan had failed and I was all out of options. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. Since day one of my journey literally nothing has gone the way I had planned. Why should I have expected this plan to do any better. I guess that the only thing for me to do now was wait for the inevitable.

They dragged me along for what felt like eternity. I was caught in the morning and by the time we finally reached the the campsite I could see the sun was setting. Literally a whole day of being dragged away. Once we came to a stop in the middle of the camp, I fell to my knees. Completely drained of all strength. I was exhausted, hungry and unbearably thirsty now. As I sat there and the other six dismounted and undid my ropes, a crowd of Orcs gathered around us.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I heard in the distance.

"Oh bloody hell." I pleaded.

The Orcs parted in front of me and sure enough, Rezuta now in full armor again marched straight up to me with a fire in her eyes. To say that she was pissed off with me would be a monumental understatement. I could tell that by the time she was finished with me I was gonna have to pick which asshole I was gonna shit with stood there right in front of me briefly for a moment, not saying a word. I looked up to speak but suddenly out of nowhere her hand flew across my face. When the palm of her hand made contact with my cheek I felt like someone hit me in the jaw with a sledgehammer. Before I could fully process what happened she then backhand my other cheek just as hard. This time I tasted some blood.

And I think she may have knocked one of my teeth loose. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me?" she asked with both hands on her hips. She then looked to her guards. "The post." she barked. And just like that two Orcs grabbed me by my arms and dragged me over to a wooden post sticking up out of the ground in the middle of the campsite. I winced in pain as they tied my hands tightly behind it so that I would be forced to remain seated with my back up against the rough and rugged wood. "I offered you a chance to warm my bed, plenty of food and drink and this is how you repay me. You spat on my hospitality and tried to leave me." I then winced again when she violently gripped me by my hair.

"Perhaps you haven't figured it out yet so let me spell it out for you. You. Belong. To me." she hissed in my face before letting go. "It seems like before I can mold you into a suitable husband I need to break you first." she said before crossing her arms over her chest. "So from here on out you''ll spend the rest of the trip tied to this post each night and this is where you're going to sleep." she then turned to the rest of her company. "He gets no food or water until we reach Ur'dalak understood?!' she shouted which got a few grunts from the others meaning they got it. She then brought her index finger and thumb to her lips and gave a sharp whistle. That was when another really large boar came up and stood next to her facing me.

"Ugluk, watch him. If he tries escaping you alert everyone." she ordered the hog who grunted and looked at me. She then squatted down and looked me dead in the eye one last time. "Let me be clear, you try pulling another stunt like that and the next time we set up camp I'm gonna whore you off to all my Piglets." she warned which got quite a few of them to giggle in excitement. "Don't disappoint me." she finished.

And just like that she stood up and walked back to the large tent in the middle where I could smell the food inside which made my stomach growl loudly. But as badly as my hunger was it didn't even come close to the feeling of despair I was going through. I was completely out of options now. It was clear that I wasn't going to get away and the only thing I had to look forward to was living the rest of my life as a High Orc's sex slave and being beaten and abused whenever she felt inclined. I hung my head and just accepted that this was my fate now. I sincerely doubt that this was the legacy my parents were praying for they day I was born. Yeah really sorry Mom, sorry Dad.

[Elsewhere]

Along the banks of a river flowing southeast there was a lone individual laying on her back after being washed up on the muddy land. The lifeless body was a young woman with fair skin, snow white Human hair, pointy wolf ears on the top of her head, large paws in place of hands and feet with soft snow white fur covering most of her arms and legs and a long bushy wolf's tail just above her buttocks. The only fabric she wore was a dirty and torn green shirt that was sleeveless and showed off her midriff and matching skirt tied around at the waist. At first she just lay there, not moving but after a short while she started coughing violently before vomiting up all the water that she swallowed when she nearly drowned after her fight.

She rolled over onto her belly and for several minutes kept coughing as her lungs filled with air again before finally forcing herself to sit up. She was in great pain from the thorough beating she received but she couldn't focus on that right now. She remembered what had happened and knew what became of her beloved mate. And when the thoughts of what he was going through ran through her head she was filled with so mach anger that she started clenching her fists until blood began to leak out from between her claws.

"Theo." she said finally as she stood up. "I'm sorry I failed you but I will not let her take you away from me. I will find you, just hold on." she declared.

[Author's Notes] This has to be without a shadow of a doubt the darkest chapter of any story I have ever written. Now before someone tries biting my head off in the comments, reviews or PMs I just want you guys to bear in mind that this world I've come up with for this story is meant to reflect a pre modern society where Human rights are non existent. So naturally I had to include the ugly and dark chapters of history which included but wasn't limited to slavery. And I figured having a Monster Girl form of slave trade would show the dark side of the Monster Girl World. But I hope you'll believe me when I say that I don't condone or glorify it in any way, shape or form. It's just to add a sense of drama and dread.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me a Review on what you thought about the chapter and if you liked it. And if you have any ideas you wanna share with me or just wanna talk in a PM I'm more than happy to talk because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
